Baila conmigo
by oxybry
Summary: Kyoko se enfrenta a nuevos retos en su crecimiento como actriz mientras Ren se ve arrastrado a una situación que pondrá a prueba toda su fuerza de voluntad.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Skip beat! no es mío**

* * *

En el casillero de Love me Kyoko debatía su más reciente dilema. Matricularse en las clases de actuación había sido provechoso, el proceso le permitía desarrollar y pulir su actuación, era una estudiante ejemplar un poco extravagante si pero ¿qué artista no lo es?, absorbía como una esponja todas las enseñanzas y recomendaciones de los instructores y sus compañeros, todos se impresionaban con su rapidez y facilidad de asimilación; bueno eso fue hasta que comenzaron las lecciones de baile.

Si señoras y señores sí Kyoko Mogami tenía una debilidad esa era el baile. Su primera lección fue a falta de una mejor palabra desastrosa; para el final de la clase todos estaban convencidos que una tabla era más flexible, pero bueno era la primera lección lo más probable era que mejorara, no podía ser peor o ¿sí? ¡Oh! Pero que equivocados estaban si bien Kyoko había mejorado y sus movimientos eran más fluidos y precisos estaban a punto de descubrir que las cosas podrían ser peor mucho peor y ese día llegó en la forma de lecciones de baile en pareja.

Rígida, estaba igual o más rígida que su primer día, pisando más veces de lo humanamente posible a su compañero, ¡oh! pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sucedió después, el siguiente movimiento requería que su compañero la tomara por la cintura cuando regresaba de un giro y la acercara a su cuerpo, fue en ese momento que su mente grito "muy íntimo" y tiro por la borda toda su profesionalismo y sentido común y le partió la nariz al pobre hombre. Los eventos siguientes incluyeron, paramédicos, doguezas, autocastigos y reprimendas por falta de profesionalismo y la orden de encontrar un compañero con el que practicar por su cuenta dado que sus compañeros estaban aterrados de ser el siguiente.

La puerta se abrió, pero Kyoko mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos no lo notó.

—Kyoko-chan.

—…

—Kyoko-chan.

—…

Yashiro la sacudió del hombro, el grito que escuchó a continuación lo hizo pensar que se trataba de una Banshee, casi le sangran los oídos.

—Oh Yashiro-san cuanto lo siento, no sabía que estabas allí.

—No hay problema Kyoko-chan ¿Estas bien? Pareces preocupada.

—No es nada no te preocupes.

—¿Segura?

—….

—Kyoko-chan

—La verdad es que he tenido problemas con mis lecciones de baile y necesito conseguir un nuevo compañero para practicar.

—Pensé que ya no tenías problemas y que paso con Shiro?

—Oh mmm bueno veras… le partí la nariz.

—Mmm.

—…

—¿QUÉ?

Y así Kyoko le conto todo lo que había sucedido en su última lección y como ahora era temida por todos sus compañeros

Los engranajes empezaron a moverse en la mente del gran Yashiro Yukihito y sonrió para sí mismo de manera traviesa.

—Sabes Kyoko-chan conozco la persona perfecta para ayudarte.

—De verdad.

—Si.

* * *

Mientras en algún otro lugar de LME un escalofrió recorrió al actor número 1 de LME. Algo estaba a punto de cambiar pero no estaba seguro si para bien o para mal


	2. Chapter 2

**Anteriormente en baila conmigo**

Los engranajes empezaron a moverse en la mente del gran Yashiro Yukihito y sonrió para sí mismo de manera traviesa.

—Sabes Kyoko-chan conozco la persona perfecta para ayudarte

—¿De verdad?

—Si

.

* * *

**Ahora**

Yashiro le había informado cuando Ren terminaba su horario del día.

_Debería pedirle ayuda después de todo es mi senpai, pero no quiero molestarlo, no quiero ser una carga._

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la mente de Kyoko se llevaba a cabo una reunión

—_Síguete repitiendo eso maestra a ver si te convences _—_intervino el demonio #1._

—_Pero la maestra realmente necesita ayuda o es que no la viste _—_comentó el demonio #2._

—_Claro que la vi, pero no olviden lo que nos hace esa sonrisa, esa que solo le dedica a nuestra ama._

_Los demás presentes en la reunión temblaron de terror al recordar el final de muchas de sus congéneres al a ver sido expuestas de manera inesperada a los efectos nocivos de la sonrisa angelical._

—_Si la maestra no logra superar esto su meta de pisar al shoracha podrían verse afectada- intervino el demonio #2._

_Hubo un murmullo general, luego siguieron los gritos de furia y odio contra el cantante y con energías renovadas llegaron al consenso de que pedirle ayuda a "él" era lo mejor para su maestra, ellos se refugiarían en sus trajes protectores._

_Al final de la mesa en la esquina más lejana se sentaba una pequeña demonio diferente a las demás; la luz que emitía esa sonrisa ya no lo afectaba más, por lo menos no de modo dañino, la envolvía en una sensación cálida y reconfortante, si bien compartía con sus compañeras el disgusto por el cantante, eso ya no era lo principal, su maestra intentaba reinventarse y ella era la primera pieza de ese rompecabezas._

_Tal vez Yashiro-san tenga razón _—decició.

.

* * *

—Ren, Kyoko-chan va hoy a tu apartamento a prepararte la cena.

—Hmm… Yashiro ¿Por qué la envías a prepararme la cena? _'No es que no lo agradezca'._

—Veras Kyoko chan me preguntó si tenías algún tiempo libre dijo que tenía algo importante que pedirte. Como tenías todo el día ocupado se ofreció a prepararte la cena y no le vi ningún inconveniente.

—Sabes que querrá pedirme.

—No tengo ni idea. _Como si fuera a decirte, quisiera ver tu cara cuando te lo cuente._

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Yukihito.

* * *

.

Seguía pensando como pedirle a Ren que le ayudara con sus lecciones de baile. Entre más lo pensaba más se arrepentía, los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las bolsas de las compras. Decidida dio media vuelta para salir huyendo pero se estrelló contra algo cálido y con un olor muy familiar, sintió como los colores se le subían a la cabeza cuando escucho su voz.

—Mogami-san ¿vas a alguna parte? Por qué hasta donde me dijo Yashiro, tú y yo vamos a cenar juntos.

Cuando subió la vista para verlo estaba en su pleno esplendor dedicándole esa sonrisa juvenil que muy raras veces se le veía, si esa misma que le encendía el corazón en llamas y ponía su cabeza a girar, tanto que no se dio cuenta que seguía pegada a su cuerpo, mirándolo fijamente o debería decir examinando cada centímetro de él.

—…

—Mogami-san ¿Estas bien? La miro directamente a los ojos.

Kyoko al notar su cercanía, enrojeció a un tono de carmín casi imposible de alcanzar en un ser humano no sabía si era de la vergüenza de ser sorprendida en su intento de huida o porque la atrapo mirándolo o tal vez por estar pegada a él y no separarse, probablemente todas las anteriores. Estúpido y traicionero corazón.

—Tsu-Tsuruga-san, buenas noches, si todo bien, hmm… eh yo solo iba a comprar algo que me hizo falta.

_Es mi imaginación corriendo salvaje o ella me acaba de examinar de pies a cabeza con la mirada, no eso no es posible ella no me ve de ese modo, de todas maneras me alegro de llegar a tiempo para impedir su intento de huida, que será lo que me quiere pedir que siente la necesidad de huir. Bueno supongo que estoy a punto de averiguarlo._

—Vamos juntos que te acompaño es muy tarde para que camines sola. _'de esta no te escapas'._

—…

—Mogami san.

—Si.

—Vamos.

—No te preocupes Tsuruga-san, prepararé la cena con los ingredientes que ya tengo.

La noche transcurría calma, la cena fue agradable la comida de Kyoko era perfecta para Ren, pero lo mejor era su compañía. Hablaron de sus últimas semanas de lo que habían hecho desde que el rol de los hermanos Heel termino. Ren le contó sobre sus nuevos proyectos y como el Tokio fashion week consumió la mayor parte de su tiempo. Kyoko le contó sobre Box R, la recepción que había recibido de los críticos que poco a poco iba mejorando a medida que avanzaban los capítulos estrenados de la producción. Compartían un silencio cómodo en el sofá viendo sin ver algún programa de variedades cuando Ren decidió abordar el tema que picaba su curiosidad.

—Mogami-san.

—Si Tsuruga-san.

—Yukihito, mencionó que tenías algo importante que pedirme.

—…

En seguida lo sintió, como su cuerpo perdía su estado de relajación y de repente se envaraba como si hubiese visto alguna aparición. Lo que le fuera a pedir no podía ser tan malo o ¿sí?

—Mogami san.

—Yo no quiero incomodarlo mejor olvídelo, debería ir yéndome que ya es muy tarde.

—Mogami san.

Kyoko sintió un aura oscura envolver a Ren y todas sus pequeñas demonios se abalanzaban embelesadas hacia ese aura tan magnifica.

—…

—No le vas a responder a tu sempai.

Odiaba usar la carta de sempai pero si esa era la única forma de hacerla hablar, entonces así seria. Observó como se removía incomoda y su rostro pasaba por toda la gama de rojos tan extensa que le provoco abrazarla y esconderla en algún lugar donde nadie más jamás la viera.

—Porfavorbailaconmigo

—Más despacio Kyoko que no te entiendo

—…

—Kyoko

—Baila conmigo

Y hacia señoras y señoras dejaron al hombre más codiciado de Japón como una piedra.

* * *

_Editado Feb/2016_


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**Skip beat no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes.

**Anteriormente en baila conmigo**

_Odiaba usar la carta de senpai pero si esa era la única forma de hacerla hablar, entonces así seria. Observó como se removía incomoda y su rostro pasaba por toda la gama de rojos tan extensa que le provoco abrazarla y esconderla en algún lugar donde nadie más jamás la viera._

—_Porfavorbailaconmigo._

—_Más despacio Kyoko que no te entiendo._

—_…_

—_Kyoko._

—_Baila conmigo._

_Y hacia señoras y señoras dejaron al hombre más codiciado de Japón como una piedra._

* * *

**Ahora**

Esta vez fue el turno de Ren para entrar en shock, ¿estaba oyendo bien? o definitivamente había perdido la cabeza y sus fantasías habían tomado por completo su realidad.

—Tsuruga-san, ¿estás bien?

—…

—¿Tsuruga-san?

—Creo que no te escuche bien.

—…Tan descabellado es lo que acabo de pedir.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco… Me acabas de pedir que baile contigo.

Ahora que escuchaba como sonó lo que le dijo Kyoko, no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza.

—Nooo, quiero decir si, no es lo que está pensando, pero si.

—Eso no me ayuda Mogami-san ¿sí o no?

Kyoko sin poderse contener más relato de forma inconexa, dispersa y errática lo acontecido desde su primera lección de baile incluyendo el fatídico incidente de la nariz.

Ren trataba de mantener su fachada tranquila mientras captaba pedazos del discurso de Kyoko, asombro de que no supiera bailar, celos de saber que otro hombre se había atrevido a tocarla aunque fuera para enseñarle pero al llegar al incidente de la nariz ya no podía más, estalló en carcajadas fracasando miserablemente es su intento de conservar su fachada tranquila y caballerosa.

Se estaba riendo de ella, se estaba riendo a sus costillas, eso sí que no, su cara y cuello enrojecieron, su mandíbula se tensó, cerro los puños y agarro su bolso para irse, ella necesitaba ayuda y él se limitaba a reírse. ¡Eso si que no! sus furias, rencores y demonios estaban teniendo un día de campo.

Ren al notar el cambio repentino de Kyoko paro en seco.

—Mogami-san espera. Espera por favor no fue mi intención.

—…

—Por favor —sus ojos se suavizaron suplicantes llenos de esperanza— de verdad lo lamento.

—Esa mirada debería ser ilegal —murmuraba para sí misma una muy nerviosa Kyoko.

* * *

Ren coloco dos tazas de té en la mesita de la sala mientras rompía el incómodo silencio.

—En resumen lo que necesitas es un compañero que te ayude en tus prácticas de baile o ¿me equivoco?

—Si…, pero sé que estas muy ocupado y fue terrible de mi parte imponerme de esa manera, yo sé que no tienes tiempo.

—Kyoko yo siempre tendré tiempo para ayudarte cuando me lo pidas, incluso lo sacare de donde no lo tenga, además no querrás que sea yo el que le parta la cara al que se atreva a tocarte, tú eres solo mía… Eso era lo que Ren quería decir, pero estaba seguro que solo lograría ahuyentarla y no volver a verla jamás, así que muy a su pesar decidió recurrir a su papel de buen senpai.

—Mogami-san ¿qué clase de senpai sería si no ayudara a mi Kohai? —Al decir estas palabras sintió como se retorcía algo en su interior y por un momento uno muy breve le pareció ver una sombra de dolor y decepción en los ojos de Kyoko pero descarto el pensamiento así como vinó.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto es un placer ayudar a mi kohai pero sobre todo a una muy buena amiga. Ahora sobre las prácticas, podemos empezar mañana si quieres. Mis compromisos durante las próximas semanas terminan alrededor de las ocho, te podría ayudar después de eso, tú decidirás si quieres que practiquemos en el estudio de LME o en mi apartamento.

Kyoko se removió en su asiento, un adorable color durazno salpicando sus mejillas.

—Sí, eso me seria de mucha ayuda, yo preferiría que fuera en el apartamento —su voz fue tan suave como un arrullo— Realmente no quiero incomodarte y así también puedo asegurarme de que te alimentes adecuadamente.

Sudor frió se deslizó por la espalda de Ren, la perspectiva de tener a Kyoko en su apartamento todas las noches y la cercanía que compartirían tenía su mente trabajando sobre tiempo, un cosquilleo se extendía por su cuello, mientras su corazón aleteaba a un ritmo dispar, un cálido sentimiento viajaba por su cuerpo; ciertamente en sus divagaciones no contemplo el hecho de ser obligado a comer, eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero por supuesto estaba hablando de Kyoko como había podido olvidarlo.

El viaje de regreso al darumaya fue silencio cada uno sumergido en su propio mundo solo se escuchaban un suspiro por aquí y por allá

El día terminó pero la noche parecía no tener fin. El anhelado sueño no llego fácilmente, esta vez no eran las pesadillas, si bien su pasado aun pesaba sobre sus espalda había tomado una decisión, las manecillas del reloj estaban en movimiento su tiempo había vuelto a avanzar. Era ahora o nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Skip beat no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes

**Dedicatoria: **_Tachan a ti por convencerme de que publicara, casi te vuelvo loco cuando esta idea se me metió entre ceja y ceja, gracias por hacer de conejillo de indias._

* * *

**Anteriormente en baila conmigo**

_El día termino pero la noche parecía no tener fin. El anhelado sueño no llego fácilmente, esta vez no eran las pesadillas, si bien su pasado aun pesaba sobre sus espalda había tomado una decisión, las manecillas del reloj estaban en movimiento su tiempo había vuelto a avanzar. Era ahora o nunca._

**Ahora**

El día pasó como un borrón y aquí estaban preparándose para su práctica, reacomodaron los muebles de la sala, necesitaban todo el espacio que pudieran tener.

Mientras Ren, terminaba de acomodar Kyoko, se dirigía a la habitación de invitados para acomodar sus pertenencias y cambiarse. De regreso a la sala se encontró con un Ren, que al igual que ella se había cambiado a ropa más apropiada para la ocasión, pantalones holgados blancos, un suéter azul sin mangas que se abrazaba perfectamente a su torso como una segunda piel; Ren no se percató de la presencia de Kyoko en entrada de la sala, ya que le daba la espalda mientras terminaba de acomodar el sofá.

Ella, lo sabía, él era guapo por algo era considerado el hombre más codiciado de Japón, pero allí en ese preciso momento no pudo hacer más que mirarlo, beber de su apariencia como un hombre sediento al agua en medio del desierto. Espalda ancha, brazos definidos, piernas largas y moldeadas, oh! y su piel esa piel era como un imán que la llamaba_. 'Como quisiera abrazarme a su pecho y que nunca me dejara ir, ¿Cómo se sentirá ser estrechada por esos brazos y entrelazar mis dedos en su cabello?' 'NO NO NO, pero que estás pensando'_. Estaba demasiado entretenida en su lucha interior sobre lo impropio de sus pensamientos o admirar lo que según ella jamás podría tener cuando Ren volteó y se encontró con su mirada.

—Oh Mogami-san, ya estás aquí —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que hacia palidecer al sol en comparación.

_Puff, puff, puff, huyan, refúgiense ahhhh puff puff, puff._

—…

Sus ojos la traicionaban y sus labios dejaron escapar un jadeo momentáneo, su corazón no podía soportar tanto. Allí frente a ella no estaba Tsurugan san… Bueno si, pero la parte delantera de su cabello estaba sujeto por una pinza en el centro de su cabeza, lo que dejaba despejada todo su rostro. _'Oh Dios! Contigo sí que rompieron el molde'_. Su corazón decidió que esa era el momento perfecto para acomodarse en su garganta. No pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, estaba segura que si abría la boca su voz la delataría.

—Bueno será mejor que empecemos, en clase ya habías practicado los pasos básicos de los principales bailes de salón que probablemente sean los que más utilices. Comencemos por allí.

—…

—Mogami-san, si queremos comenzar no puedes estar a dos metros de distancia tienes que acercarte.

Lento pero seguro Kyoko se acercó tratando de evitar su mirada.

—¿Es- está bien aquí?

—Si perfecto, ahora dame tu mano.

—¿Disculpa? —sus ojos se abrieron notoriamente y su respiración se agitaba.

—Tu mano, la necesito para que podamos comenzar.

—Oh!... Claro.

—Ahora tu mano derecha a mi hombro, mientras yo coloco la mía en tu cintura, ahora pasos sencillos, sin giros ni levantamientos, ¿de acuerdo?, solo para ver como lo haces.

Ella solo asintió.

Al sentir sus dedos en su cintura sus músculos se contrajeron, el calor de su mano en la suya era abrasante, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener el rubor que amenazaba con llegar hasta sus orejas; ahora su mano a su hombro, su hombro desnudo, su piel era tan cálida en contraste con lo fría de sus manos. Por un momento lo sintió tensarse, pero al cabo de unos segundos se relajó, algo que ella trataba de lograr en esos momentos.

* * *

Cuando volteó y la encontró de pie recostada al marco de la puerta sintió como se le escapaba todo el aliento, allí estaba ella vistiendo una licra negra que resaltaba perfectamente sus torneadas piernas, con un top morado sencillo que se adhería a su cuerpo revelando sus muy perfectas curvas, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, _'Yashiro tenía razón cuando dijo que las chicas como ella crecían rápido en el mundo del espectáculo'_, la piel de su rostro sonrosado podría ser tan tersa como la de un durazno, pero sus ojos, sus ojos tenían un brillo de ¿anhelo?, no estaba seguro, tal vez deseo. '_Oh god! I´m loosing my mind' * 'Será mejor comenzar esto antes de que me abalance sobre ella'... 'Si eso suena como un plan'._

Cuando la sujetó de la cintura podía sentir sus nervios y su imperiosa necesidad de huir pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo y tampoco se refugió en ninguno de sus personajes, no esa no era Natsu, ni Setsu. A la que tenía en sus brazos era simple y llanamente Kyoko.

La música inundaba la estancia junto al sonido de pasos suaves a la izquierda, a la derecha _´Mmm, su cintura es tan pequeña, se siente tan frágil, me encanta su olor me recuerda a las mimosas. Es una mezcla irresistible, dulce y cálida, con toques de almendra, miel y tal vez violetas' 'Su mano se siente tan bien en la mía, podría sujetarla por siempre, podría apretarla contra mí para nunca dejarla ir'…'Auchh, pero que demonios'_.

Un momento estaba fantaseando y seguramente camino a cometer una estupidez y al siguiente, su pie parecía a ver sido impactado por una tonelada de ladrillos pero como todo un caballero no dijo nada pero muy a su pesar esto no impidió que una Kyoko muy avergonzada se postrará en el suelo en una de sus muy conocidas y perfectas doguezas implorando perdón.

—Soy una terrible Kohai que no merece perdón, ¿Cómo he podido pisarte?

—Mogami-san.

—Es imperdonable, soy una persona despreciable.

—Mogami-san

—Te he herido, ¿Cómo he sido capaz de maltratar el cuerpo de otro actor?

—KYOKO

Al escuchar su nombre de pila detuvo abruptamente su retahíla y levantó su cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la de Ren.

—…

—Planeas hacer esto cada vez que me pises o golpees sin querer.

—…

—Si no estuviera preparado para ello, no hubiese aceptado ser tu compañero, además si planeas hacerlo cada vez que pase, estas van a ser unas noches muy largas _'aunque no es como si eso me molestara'_.

—Arriba —dijo ofreciéndole la mano—. Sera mejor que tomemos un descanso, así me puedes compensar por haberme pisado —dijo ofreciéndole su sonrisa del emperador de la noche.

—Ahhhhh! Tsuruga-san, eres un playboy —decía una muy agita Kyoko, mientras Ren dejaba escapar una risita coqueta.

_**Y eso fue todo por este capítulo, espero que les gustará la verdad le he dado muchas vueltas. Cuéntenme que piensan de cómo va la historia hasta ahora, soy nueva en lo de escribir así que cualquier crítica es bien recibida. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Skip beat no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes. Siempre se me olvida xD

* * *

Cuando la veo bailar recuerdo que mi madre una vez comparo el baile a tocar piano. Para aprender a tocar el piano debes seguir estrictamente lo que te muestra la partitura me dijo, una vez lo logres tendrás que dejar de seguirlas al pie de la letra y lograr tu propia interpretación de la partitura eso es lo que te lleva a ser excelente. Definitivamente igual al baile.

Los días pasaban y sin notarlo habían creado su propia rutina. Como en noches anteriores Kyoko preparó la cena, Ren lavó los platos y se dispusieron a practicar. Si bien era cierto que Kyoko había mejorado, su baile seguía siendo plano.

—Mogami-san, necesitas relajar la postura, estas demasiado rígida, tu postura es demasiado perfecta, tus movimientos son excesivamente controlados y parece que estuvieras siendo sometida a algún tipo de tortura, si bien el bailar hace parte de las habilidades que debemos tener como actores, el baile ante todo requiere corazón, pasión, es dejarse llevar, sentir y expresar con el cuerpo, es permitir que nuestra actuación alcance nuevos niveles de una forma diferente. Si bien la técnica y ejecución son importantes no serán capaces de transmitir nada a tu pareja de baile, ni a tu público si no le pones el corazón. Dime ¿Qué sientes cuando bailas?

—No lo sé, solo quiero que salga bien, solo hago lo que me enseñaron en clases —dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza.

—¿Nunca saliste a bailar con tus amigos?

Apenas esas palabras dejaron su boca, se dio cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer y quiso darse contra la pared. _'Por supuesto que no, su único amigo era ese bastardo que la utilizó y la desechó'_.

De pronto la temperatura empezó a descender varios grados y un aura oscura pululaba entre los ocupantes de la habitación.

_—__'Matemos al bastardo, tenemos que aplastarlo como a una cucaracha, todo es su culpa'_ mientras unos demonios avivaban los gritos otros notaron un aura igual de magnifica que la de su maestra _'Oh que aura más hermosa, nuestro rey demonio'_ decían otras demonios mientras se abalanzaban sobre el portador de tal poder.

—No la verdad es que nunca he salido a bailar —se limitó a responder, su voz libre de esa chispa y calidez propia de ella, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos.

Al escuchar el tono de su voz, supo que el bastardo estaba plagando sus pensamientos en este momento, su ira amenazaba con consumirlo, Kuon estaba ansioso por salir, pero lo menos que quería en ese momento era asustarla así que decidió distraerla.

—Bueno nunca es tarde, siempre lo podemos arreglar —le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras con su mano apartaba el cabello de su rostro acomodándolo detrás de su oreja.

* * *

Su corazón latía frenético y sin ningún tipo de control, ese gesto tan sencillo la había hecho perder la cabeza por un instante y como si de magia de tratará su enojo y sus pensamientos por aquel que no debe ser nombrado ya no estaban allí, solo estaba la sensación cosquilleante que permanecía en su cuello mientras caminaba apresuradamente a la cocina en busca de un par de botellas de agua.

Mientras Kyoko revoloteaba en la cocina tratando de calmarse Ren, pensaba en la forma de mostrarle el significado de sus palabras y fue allí que lo recordó y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, si con esto no lo entendía entonces no sabía con qué.

—Mogami-san

—Si Tsuruga-san

—¿Has visto la Bella y la Bestia?

Allí estaba, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas mientras su imaginación comenzaba a volar por mundos inigualables llenos de magia, color, brillo y criaturas fantásticas.

—¿Mogami-san?

—Ah, si, perdón Tsuruga-san, ¿decías?

—¿Que si has visto la Bella y la Bestia?

—Por supuesto, porque lo pregunta.

—¿Recuerdas el baile?

—… Si.

—Me puedes decir que viste y que te trasmitió.

—Hmmm… la verdad me sentí feliz por ellos. Él, tenía miedo, se veía rígido pero cuando empiezan a bailar es como si estuvieran flotando, es como si olvidarán de todo a su alrededor, es como si con cada giro que dieran y cada movimiento que hicieran estuvieran mostrando lo que las palabras no pueden decir.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que se sintió como si la hubiese impactado un rayo, como no se había dado cuenta, lo había estado haciendo mal desde el principio.

* * *

Sabía que había logrado su cometido cuando vio reflejado en su rostro el asombro y luego el reconocimiento.

—Supongo que ahora lo entiendes, mientras como actores nuestro trabajo es pretender ser alguien más, el baile se trata de ser nosotros mismos, de divertirnos y expresar lo que somos y lo que sentimos.

Después de unos instantes de silencio ella preguntó.

—… ¿Quien?

—Disculpa Mogami-san.

—¿Quién te enseño?

—Ah... Eso —dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza y se rascaba la parte trasera de su nuca contemplando si debía o no decirle la verdad.

—Disculpa, fui muy entrometida no tenía ningún derecho de preguntar —dijo Kyoko mientras miraba sus pies, después de todo quien era ella para preguntarle aquello.

Ren sin poder evitarlo puso su dedo pulgar bajo la barbilla de ella para hacerla levantar el rostro y que lo mirara a los ojos.

—"Cuando bailas, tu propósito no es llegar a cierto lugar del suelo. Es disfrutar cada paso que das"*, eso me lo dijo un día la mujer más importante de mi vida.

* * *

Quería llorar, los ojos le picaban de las lágrimas que trataba de contener, sabía que nunca sería suyo pero eso no evitaba que su corazón amenazara con romperse en pedazos que nadie jamás podría recoger.

—… Oh ya veo.

—… ¿No quieres saber quién es?

—'_No no no, no quiero saber, acaso ya no es suficiente'. _No te preocupes, no es necesario que me lo digas —dijo mientras se volteaba para dirigirse al cuarto de huéspedes.

Ren no entendía el repentino cambio en la actitud de Kyoko y no pudo más que decir en un susurro.

—Mi madre.

Kyoko se detuvó en seco, mientras Ren continuaba.

—Mi madre, fue la que me enseñó a bailar la que me enseñó a disfrutar del baile.

Kyoko dejó escapar el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo suspiro aliviada pero eso no evito que notara el tinte de nostalgia y añoranza en las palabras de Ren, pero sabía que no era el momento de preguntar.

—Gracias por decírmelo —dijo mientras se empinaba y le apartaba delicadamente un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer giro y corrió a toda prisa a recoger sus cosas mientras se podía ver cómo incluso la parte trasera de su cuello se tornaba de un maravilloso tono carmín.

—Nos vemos mañana Tsuruga-san. Que tengas buena noche.

Y allí en medio de la sala dejó Kyoko, a un Ren, sin habla, demasiado sorprendido para darse cuenta que Kyoko acababa de irse. Cuando por fin salió de su trance no pudo hacer más que exclamar:

—¡Pero que rayos acaba de suceder!

Y por primera vez se permitió pensar que tal vez sus sentimientos no eran del todo no correspondidos.

***Cuando bailas, tu propósito no es llegar a un cierto lugar del suelo. Es disfrutar cada paso que das.-****Wayne Dyer****.**

**Como siempre gracias por comentar, sus comentarios me alegran el día, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado. A mis lectores fantasma gracias a ustedes también, yo alguna vez hice parte del grupo xD. ¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Skip beat no es mio ni sus personajes

**Anteriormente en baila conmigo**

—_Gracias por decírmelo _—_dijo mientras se empinaba y le apartaba delicadamente un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer giro y corrió a toda prisa a recoger sus cosas mientras se podía ver cómo incluso la parte trasera de su cuello se tornaba de un maravilloso tono carmín._

—_Nos vemos mañana Tsuruga san. Que tengas buena noche._

_Y allí en medio de la sala dejó Kyoko a un Ren sin habla, demasiado sorprendido para darse cuenta que Kyoko acababa de irse. Cuando por fin salió de su trance no pudo hacer más que exclamar_

—_¡Pero que rayos acaba de suceder! Y por primera vez se permitió pensar que tal vez sus sentimientos no eran del todo no correspondidos._

* * *

**Ahora**

_"En mi vida ha existido el dolor de un corazón roto, no se si pueda afrontarlo otra vez"_

¿Qué estaba pensando?, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, un momento estaba respirando de alivio y al siguiente casi se abalanza sobre él, _'no lo pude evitar sus ojos mostraban una vulnerabilidad que nunca había visto, solo quería consolarlo'_. Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, pero ese hombre era un acertijo, nunca entendería como los demás no eran capaces de ver a través de su fachada como ella lo hacía. Detrás de esa fachada caballerosa estaba la persona caprichosa, un poco egoísta, temperamental e incluso infantil. Pero también estaban las pequeñas cosas ocultas de las que había tenido pequeños vistazos, la oscuridad que apareció mientras interpretaba a Cain, el miedo, las pesadillas, el vacío y la desesperación durante el incidente en las grabaciones de Dark Moon, las palabras que le dijo siendo Boo y ahora su madre. ¿De verdad quería saber que había sucedido? ¿Quién era realmente? _'Por supuesto que sí'_, pero no era su lugar hacer preguntas. Ellos eran amigos y esperaba que algún día el confiara en ella lo suficiente para contarle. '¿Cambiaría lo que sientes por él?' _'No probablemente no porque me gusta todo incluso sus imperfecciones'._

Y ahora estaba aquí, parada frente a su puerta como todas las noches durante la última semana y no podía entrar, cada vez que pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior su mente le gritaba que corriera lo más lejos posible de esa amenaza, pero ella no era una cobarde, aunque de momento sus acciones reflejaran todo lo contrario.

* * *

Se le había hecho tarde, su sesión de fotos se alargó más de lo esperado, '_supongo que Kyoko ya debe estar lista_', pero al dar la vuelta se sorprendió con la visión de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos enfrente la puerta de su apartamento haciendo el más adorable puchero con una arruguita entre sus cejas como si estuviera debatiendo sobre los secretos del universo mientras estiraba la mano en un ademan de girar la perilla para entrar, para luego volver a retirarla, dejo escapar una sonrisa tan genuina que lo hacía parecer de la edad que tenía '_Así que te puse nerviosa, interesante si mal no recuerdo yo no te hice nada_' decidió observar la escena desde donde se encontraba y luego de cinco minutos sin ningún tipo de progreso intervino.

—¿Sabes?, si sigues frunciendo las cejas de esa forma te vas a arrugar '_y si no dejas de hacer ese puchero te voy a besar'_ y no importa cuánto mires la puerta estoy seguro que no se va a mover a menos que gires la perilla.

—AHHHHH Tsu-Tsu-ru-ga-san, ¿Desde cuando estas allí?

—Acabo de llegar —mintió, mientras admiraba como el sonrojo no solo se apoderaba de su rostro, sino también de su cuello.

—…

—Mogami-san.

—Mmmm —fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras trataba de organizar sus pensamientos y evitar que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

—La puerta.

—¿Qué paso con la puerta?

—¿Planeas que nos quedemos en el pasillo toda la noche?

—¡Ah! perdón que estúpida —exclamó. Y mientras entraba apresuradamente tropezó, instantáneamente movió sus manos hacia adelante para proteger su rostro del impacto. Impacto que nunca llegó, pues un par de brazos fuertes la sostenían por la cintura y su espalda estaba pegada a algo plano y fuerte, su rostro definitivamente no tenía intenciones de regresar a su color natural, pero tenía que agradecerle, así que volteó y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Fue entonces que notó como sus ojos mostraban una extraña mezcla de un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz y los de un cazador hambriento. Esos los recordaba esos los había visto aquello noche cuando interpretaban a los hermanos Heel, ese al que ella no conocía. El temor la invadió por un momento, allí estaba la persona a la que vio esa noche _'Nos volvemos a encontrar' _fue lo único que pudo pensar.

* * *

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Su auto control siempre estaba al borde del abismo y ahora ella lo ponía en esta situación, empezaba a perder el control mientras la sostenía de esa manera entre sus brazos y no, ella no lo hizo más fácil cuando le dedicoó esa sonrisa tímida de disculpa. Tsuraga Ren se estaba desdibujando en algún lugar de su mente y Kuon luchaba por tomar el control total _'besala, besala, demuéstrale que ella es solo nuestra de nadie más', _estaba a punto de perderse cuando vislumbro una sombra de temor en los ojos de Kyoko. Eso fue todo lo que necesito para retomar el control.

—Nunca más.

—…Tsuruga-san.

—Nunca más vuelvas a decir que eres una estúpida porque no lo eres —dijo dejando escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Para luego soltarla—. Será mejor que te cambies para poder empezar —agregó sin mirarla antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

No sabía que decir o pensar, sus palabras fueron un susurro y luego sintió como el aire caliente de su respiración se estrellaba contra la piel de su cuello removiendo sus cabellos, para luego estabilizarla y dejarla sola en la sala. Sus músculos se relajaron y su ritmo cardíaco empezaba a recuperar su paso normal, pero aunque se negara a reconocerlo una parte de ella se sentía decepcionada, una parte de ella quería que él no la dejara ir.

_"__I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_

_I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me"_

**Creo que el próximo va a tener un poquito de baile y retomará justo donde se quedó este capítulo. Me lesione un pie en clases de combat entonces tendré mas tiempito para dedicarle a la historia o eso espero xD. Con este fic me siento como los programas de baja audiencia xD pero lo llevare hasta el final ja ja**


	7. Chapter 7

_A los usuarios no registrados gracias por comentar_

_**Anteriormente en baila conmigo**_

No sabía que decir o pensar, sus palabras fueron un susurro y luego sintió como el aire caliente de su respiración se estrellaba contra la piel de su cuello removiendo sus cabellos, para luego estabilizarla y dejarla sola en la sala. Sus músculos se relajaron y su ritmo cardíaco empezaba a recuperar su paso normal, pero aunque se negara a reconocerlo una parte de ella se sentía decepcionada, una parte de ella quería que él no la dejara ir.

_"__I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_

_I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me"_

* * *

**Ahora**

_Esa mujer, esa mujer, va a ser mi muerte y ella no lo sabe_. Mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo no podía evitar pensar en todos los años que había trabajado para cambiar, dejando atrás a sus padres, su vida, su pasado, tratando de convertirse en una persona totalmente diferente a la que fue, pero ella era capaz de traer algunas partes de regreso, ella lo había visto a "él" y él se lo había permitido. Cuando estaba con ella no era Ren, no era Kuon, con ella las líneas se desdibujaban. Esa mujer, desde el momento que reapareció en su vida llegó para desestabilizar su mundo y para poner su vida de cabeza. Tal vez era hora que el pusiera el suyo de cabeza también.

Si Ren, pensó que podría escapar de la cena estaba muy equivocado, déjenle a Kyoko el preocuparse por sus "malos hábitos alimenticios" ' '_Si no muero por su rechazo, probablemente muera de sobrealimentación'._

La cena transcurrió silenciosa ninguno tenía mucho que decir, los eventos transcurridos durante el comienzo de la noche aún invadían sus pensamientos.

* * *

Sus cuerpos estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia su mano en su hombro, la de él en la parte más delgada de su espalda, sus manos unidas mientras comenzaban a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música.

Sentía su cuerpo agarrotado y se recordó a si misma que solo tenía que dejarse guiar, dejarse llevar, dejar que su cuerpo tomara el control _'deja que tu cuerpo diga lo que tú no puedes decir_'; fue como si todo empezará a desaparecer, como si lo olvidara todo, el abandono, el dolor, las lágrimas, estaba de regreso al claro que compartía con Corn, su cuerpo cambiaba, corrientes eléctricas le daban nueva vida a sus músculos, su cuerpo se sentía ligero como una hoja que navega por el viento. Era fuego, pero no un fuego abrazador que te quema, era el fuego que te da vida. No pensaba, en el momento solo bailaba. Un baile que hablaba sobre esperanza, reencuentro, y descubrimiento. Un baile que le mostraba cosas increíbles, magia, locura, cielo, pecado.

* * *

Diferente, era totalmente diferente de lo que habían estado haciendo hasta ahora, la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos se sentía ligera, cálida, la sentía libre, era como presenciar las flores de cerezo bailar en el viento '_mágico_'. Sí las hadas existían seguramente lucirían y bailarían como ella. Se dejó llevar, por una vez en su vida se dejaría llevar, olvido que estaba enseñándole y decidió disfrutar por completo del momento, de la calidez que compartían, de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Mientras seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la dulce melodía extendió su brazo haciéndola moverse hacia su lado izquierdo para luego traerla se regresó con giros envolventes sobre su brazo para terminar con la espalda de ella descansando sobre su pecho para enseguida hacerla girar y seguir con sus pasos anteriores. Escuchó como ella dejaba escapar una risa, como las que le regalaba cuando eran niños y su corazón dio un salto, seguido de muchos otros saltitos cuando ella recostó su rostro contra su pecho, cuando ella se separó de su pecho en su próximo giro sus ojos hicieron contacto y el mundo ya no existió.

_"We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been"_

* * *

**Nota**. Era más largo pero decidí cortarlo aquí porque las quiero demasiado XD. Ya puedo sentir las olas de odio, pero no me pude resistir. Mientras escribía escuchaba "The power of love". Si me puedo imaginar a ese par bailándola XD, mi mente anda corriendo salvaje por favor lidien con ella. Más tarde subo un corto con la esperanza de compensar lo que les hice pasar con estrella fugaz a los que la leyeron. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**. Skip Beat no es mío, ni sus personajes

* * *

**Ahora**

¿Alguna vez has pensado sobre los misterios del universo?, ¿En qué se esconde más allá de lo que tus ojos ven? Nunca le dedique mucho tiempo al pensamiento, nunca hasta ahora que miro sus ojos, pero no veo sus ojos veo un universo completo, uno que quiero descubrir un mar en el que me quiero sumergir.

* * *

Volaba, se sentía volar, cada poro de su piel respiraba vida, cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba con la genuina felicidad de una niña de 6 años que juega en el bosque con su amigo el príncipe de las hadas, pero este no era Corn este era Ren el hombre del que irremediablemente estaba enamorada. Lo sintió alejarla y el frio la invadió al ser apartada de la calidez de su cuerpo pero él no dejo ir su mano, la hizo girar sobre si hasta envolverla con sus brazos, sentía el latir de su corazón en su espalda, su mente quería protestar ante la cercanía, pero su cuerpo se movía a su propio compás, la hizo girar nuevamente para regresar a su posición inicial y dejo escapar una risilla que le nació del fondo del corazón llena de amor y calidez. De forma natural y casi instintiva recostó su cabeza a pecho para verse separada cuando la envolvió en un nuevo giro, en ese momento sus ojos encontraron los suyos y pudo jurar que sus ojos podrían ver a través de su alma, que desnudaban todo su ser, aun así no pudo apartar la mirada, no de la expresión que tenían eran como un libro abierto, un libro que quiere ser leído.

Entonces lo noto, como sus facciones se habían suavizado, como toda su estancia gritaba comodidad, libertad, ¿Felicidad?. Algunas veces lo había visto pero no en esta magnitud, el agarre del brazo que le sujetaba la espalda era fuerte, pero gentil, el agarre de su mano era delicado como si se tratara de una pieza de valiosa porcelana. Sentía como un delicioso calor que nacía en su pecho se extendía por su cuerpo. En su rostro se veían las perlas de sudor empezar su recorrido, naciendo en su frente deslizándose suavemente por su mandíbula para seguir su recorrido por el cuello, pero una de ellas una muy atrevida acaparo toda su atención mientras descendía para morir en sus labios, sus ojos se dilataron y contuvo la respiración, perdiéndose nuevamente en el embrujo de sus ojos.

Su mundo se detuvo.

* * *

Existe un lugar en el que solo somos tú y yo donde el resto del mundo no existe, si este era el mundo que habíamos creado, nuestro pequeño y privado mundo.

* * *

Ren no se había sentido tan genuinamente feliz en años, y estaba seguro que si ella lo seguía mirando de aquella manera no se haría responsable de sus acciones. Siempre lo descarto, pensó que era su imaginación pero esta vez estaba seguro que esa mirada estaba llena de amor y eso amenazaba con hacer estallar su corazón, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía fue descendiendo su rostro hacia el de ella y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cambio su destino inicial y apoyo su frente en el hombro de ella y le murmuró.

—Gracias… Será mejor que tomemos un descanso —dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

Kyoko que no acababa de entender que sucedía parecía un pececito fuera del agua y cuando por fin se dio cuenta lo que acaba de suceder. Comenzó su debate mental.

—_¿Me iba a besar? No, tengo que estar viendo cosas... Pero lo pude sentir, su aliento acariciar mis labios, no no no ahhh._

—A_dmítelo querías que te besara por eso no te moviste ni un centímetro cuando lo viste acercarse _—_ decía una vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza._

—E_stas equivocada yo no… 'o ¿sí?'_

—_Lo que tú digas jefa, aunque hasta un ciego lo podría ver _—_fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con un sonoro "puf"._

Emprendió su huida a la cocina con tan mala suerte que tropezó con el pie de Ren y por segunda vez en la noche iba derecho a una cita con el suelo, afortunadamente allí estaba Ren para atraparla, esta vez su rostro no se estrelló contra el suelo pero si con el pecho de Ren.

—Estoy empezando a creer que lo haces a propósito, ¿Tanto te gustan mis abrazos? —le dijo en tono de broma mientras le regalaba una sonrisa juguetona.

Kyoko quería salir corriendo y negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

—A lo mejor... Pero tú nunca lo sabrás —le dijo regalándole una pose coqueta al mejor estilo de Natsu.

—…

—Ja ja ja. ¡Oh mi Dios! Tsuruga-san, deberías ver tu cara ja ja ja.

Y así el ambiente tenso que había dejado su práctica se disolvió.

* * *

Kyoko, podría pensar después en todo lo que paso esa noche, sin embargo, había un pensamiento repetitivo en su mente, no se dio cuenta cuando sus labios lo dejaron escapar en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

—¿Me atraparas si vuelvo a caer?

—**_Siempre._**

El peso de esas palabras quedo colgando en el aire.

Ella, pretendió que no lo había escuchado y él, pretendió no darse cuenta de lo que ella acababa de hacer. Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, con eso era suficiente.

* * *

**Notas. **A ver que les digo, estoy tratando de manejar la relación de estos dos personajes desde un enfoque diferente, no quiero simplemente arrojarlos a una relación, quiero que descubran el amor que comparten por si mismos que lentamente dejen de verse como dos barcos distintos en el mismo mar. Ya se no entendieron nada XD, la verdad no sé cómo explicarme.

Sonríe como si no hubiese mañana, adopta no compres, siembra vida. Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad. **Skip beat no es mío, ni sus personajes

**Aviso. **Este capítulo tiene escenas que podrían afectar a personas muy sensibles están advertidos. La canción del final se llama Fairy Night Songs de Gary Stadler

**Recomendaciones.** Carguen Anticipation OST de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood en youtube y escúchenlo cuando vean el aviso.

**Aclaraciones.** Para efectos de esta historia el encuentro de Kyoko con Corn en Guam nunca sucedió. Porque cada vez que lo recuerdo le quiero partir la cara XD

* * *

Casi la besa, pero se detuvo en el último instante ¿Por qué? Por muchas razones. La primera, no quería asustarla, ella podría huir de él y perderla para siempre _'pero ella no intento huir cuando me acerque_', si eso era cierto, pero también lo era que ella no merecía una mentira, ella merecía la verdad, antes de intentar cualquier movimiento debía contarle su verdad.

Él no estaba preparado para contarla o por lo menos no la totalidad de ella, podría ver los sueños de ella destrozados por sus manos como la vida de Rick, porque si, se daría cuenta que Corn no era un hada, Corn era un simple humano que se convirtió en un monstro cuyas acciones le costaron la vida a su mejor amigo.

De pie frente al espejo con las gotas de agua todavía descendiendo de su cabello mojado solo veía el reflejo de un asesino. Decidió no darle más vueltas a sus pensamientos y entregarse al mundo de los sueños, con la esperanza de conseguir el añorado descanso.

* * *

Giraba en la cama sin poder dormirse mientras los eventos de ese día se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, las sensaciones, la libertad, las miradas, cada roce.

Ella pensó que se conformaría con solo mirarlo de lejos como se mira a las estrellas en el cielo, pero con cada mirada, cada roce, cada palabra se volvía más ambiciosa, quería más y eso la aterraba terriblemente. Su mente era un caos, él era todo un playboy y eso solo alborotaba más sus sentimientos.

—_Estas segura de que es un playboy _—_de nuevo esa vocecita molesta en el fondo de su cabeza._

—_Por supuesto que sí o es que no recuerdas, es así con todas._

—_Mmm_

—_¿Ahora qué? _

—_Ahora que lo mencionas maestra, alguna vez lo has visto haciéndole lo que te hace a alguna otra mujer._

—_… 'Ahora que lo mencionas'_

—_Yo creo que esas cosas solo te las hace y dice a ti porque te a…_—_ Y de repente la vocecilla se esfumo, sus carceleros la llevaban de regresa a su prisión, rió para sí misma, podrían llevarla de regreso pero su trabajo ya estaba hecho._

Decidió ir por un poco de té para que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño, esperaba que Ren no se molestara por usar su cocina a las dos de la mañana.

Como si no fuera suficiente su actual predicamento ahora estaba enfundada en un suéter que le daba a las rodillas impregnado del olor del soltero más codiciado del país mientras se paseaba por su cocina, echadle la culpa a que ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo y se hizo tan tarde que Ren insistió en que usara su cuarto de huéspedes y a falta de pijama que otra opción tenía aparte de usar su ropa.

Cuando el té estuvo listo tomo un sorbo, dejando que la cálida bebida reconfortara su cuerpo y calmara su mente. Se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación con su taza todavía entre sus manos, cuando le pareció escuchar un sollozo, '_seguro es mi imaginación'_, siguió su camino pero se detuvo en seco cuando los sollozos de hicieron más fuertes y escuchó gritos, su sangre se heló y sin pensarlo dos veces entró al cuarto de Ren.

Podía ver la expresión de dolor que contorsionaba sus facciones, sus cabellos húmedos pegados a su cara, su respiración agitada mientras se movía sin control entre el revoltijo de sabanas. Lo que estuviera soñando lo estaba torturando, tenía que despertarlo, luego tendría tiempo para disculparse.

—Tsuruga-san, Tsuruga-san despierta, vamos despierta.

Trató de sacudirlo pero nada funcionaba, estaba comenzando a perder la calma cuando lo escuchó.

—Kyoko, perdón, no me dejes.

Él, la estaba llamando en sus sueños, le pedía que no lo dejará. Sus instintos tomaron control. Puso su mano contra su mejilla.

—Ren, despierta.

—Ren, por favor.

—Ren, aquí estoy, por favor vuelve a mí —le dijo acercándose a su oído.

Entonces dorado se fundió con verde. _'¿Verde?'_

* * *

Sentado en el pasto de un claro muy familiar, observaba a la niña de 6 años, reír y danzar extendiéndole la mano para que se uniera a sus juegos. Intento sujetarle la mano pero todo empezó a desvanecerse y solo pudo ver como ella desaparecía, dejándolo envuelto en la oscuridad.

**Aquí dar play**

Drip, drop, drip, drop, sonaba como gotas de agua cayendo. No sabía de dónde provenía el ruido, mientras intentaba localizar la fuente del sonido un olor metálico invadió su olfato _'sangre' _se sintió temblar, miró sus manos y supo de donde provenían el sonido y olor que nublaban sus sentidos. La oscuridad se disipó para dejarlo de pie en medio de un charco de sangre, las gotas no eran más que la sangre que se escurría de sus manos para unirse al resto que se esparcían inundando todo a su paso.

La escena de la muerte de Rick se repitió.

—Asesino, eres un asesino —gritaba una voz, sus ojos se agrandaron y palideció cuando la voz se fue trasformando en una que él conocía muy bien, esa no era la voz de Tina, esa era la voz de Kyoko. La escena cambio nuevamente dejando ver a Kyoko sentada en medio de la sangre, mientras aferraba el cuerpo inerte de un joven Corn entre sus brazos mientras gritaba.

—Es tu culpa, todo esto es tú culpa.

—No no no —gritaba angustiado, sin poder moverse.

La escena cambio tan rápido como vió.

En medio de la calle a varios metros de distancia podía ver un cuerpo, el cuerpo de una mujer, la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo en grandes cantidades. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia ella, reconoció la pequeña figura y corrió hacia ella, la sostuvo mientras presenciaba horrorizado como la vida dejaba su cuerpo, como la chispa de la vida abandonaba sus ojos.

—No por favor, no me dejes —.Lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

La oscuridad lo consumía, él había causado todo esto, si alguien merecía morir era él.

No había nada más, solo oscuridad.

Kyoko, perdón, no me dejes —sus palabras eran como cuchillos que le desgarraban el alma, mientras los temblores recorrían todo su cuerpo.

—Ren,… Ren

—Dejo escapar una risa amarga, los fantasmas se quedarían con él para atormentarlo.

—Ren por favor —sintió la calidez de algo suave contra su mejilla, sus lágrimas descendieron con más rapidez. El sentimiento cálido empezaba a abrazar todo su cuerpo, escuchó un suave susurro.

—Ren, aquí estoy, por favor vuelve a mí.

Una mano se extendía hacia él en medio de toda la oscuridad que empezaba a disiparse, una mano que decidió tomar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

* * *

Un momento estaba mirando impactada a unos enormes y asustados ojos verdes y al siguiente era arrastrada hacia la cama siendo apretada contra el pecho de Ren. Podía sentir los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, como todo su cuerpo temblaba, no pudo más que notar como se aferraba a ella como una cuerda salvavidas y se dejó hacer.

Movió sus brazos como pudo y los envolvió alrededor de su torso, no dijo ni pregunto nada, sus temblores remitían poco a poco, más su respiración seguía siendo elaborada.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda con movimientos suaves, mientras lo arrullaba cual niño pequeño con un dulce melodía

Sounds of the forest in sweet harmony  
We give the gift of our song to the fairy  
Dancing a spiral we sing unaware  
The fairy night wings our song fill the air

The songs in the night  
As we dance 'round the flame  
The Fairy Nightsongs are never the same  
The words from our lips as we sing for the night  
Impart to the Fey our hearts truest sight

Mientras continuaba su canto sintió como su agarre sobre ella se aflojaba y su respiración se suavizaba, se había vuelto a dormir, cuidadosamente trato de liberarse del resto de su agarre pero solo logro levantarse lo suficiente para ver su rostro dormido, movió su mano apartando los cabellos de su rostro y le dedico una mirada triste.

—¿Que te persigue en sueños?... ¿Por qué llamas mi nombre?

Deslizó su mano por el lado de su mandíbula, lo sintió removerse y ajustar su agarre sobre ella. Creyó que se había despertado, pero él seguía profundamente dormido.

Como en aquella ocasión cuando interpretaban a los hermanos Heel no tenía más alternativa que dormir con él.

—Desde un principio era imposible cumplir la promesa que te hice, solo ahora lo puedo ver.

Se recostó sobre el pecho de él, mientras se adentraba en el mundo de los sueños.

—Lo siento, no pude cumplir mi promesa… Me enamore de ti —murmuró antes de sucumbir a los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Nota. **Este capítulo se suponía que fueran dos pero bueno al final decidí reducirlo a uno. Si me dejan un review no me enojo xD

Sonríe como si no hubiese mañana, adopta no compres, siembra vida. Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad. **Skip beat no es mío, ni sus personajes

* * *

Mi español esta lejos de ser perfecto asi que me disculpan los errores. Gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz :D

* * *

La luz del sol anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día. Se removió en su cama solo para descubrir que estaba solo como cualquier otro día _'volví a soñar que estabas a mi lado…'_ Fue su único pensamiento mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro en un gesto que delataba la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

Con movimientos lentos dio inicio a su rutina matutina. Si hubiese mirado con más detenimiento habría visto la pequeña nota que reposaba en su mesa de noche.

Termino de vestirse y se dispuso a recoger sus accesorios cuando pisado bajo su reloj encontró la nota.

_"__Tsuruga san en la cocina deje preparado el desayuno por favor comételo, café solo no es desayuno. Tenía trabajo a primera hora, me disculpo por no despedirme. Gracias por la hospitalidad."_

La realidad lo golpeo de frente. ¿No había soñado con ella? Ella estuvo allí.

Los recuerdos de la noche empezaron a transitar por su mente, recordaba la pesadilla, como se había aferrado a Kyoko como si su vida dependiera de ello y como ella lo había abrazado, su suave canto tranquilizándolo y llevándolo de vuelta a un mundo de sueños sin pesadillas. _'Eres una caja de sorpresas'. _

Su rostro reflejaba a falta de una mejor descripción esa mirada amorosa de Katsuki. De repente un recuerdo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y comenzó a sentir un atisbo de ansiedad.

—Ella los vio, ella vio mis ojos, estoy seguro, siempre me quito las lentillas para dormir, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar? ¡Mierda!

* * *

Su cama se sentí tan cálida, no quería levantarse. Se apretó con fuerza contra su almohada. _'Mmm porque esta mi almohada tan dura…, mnn…no importa solo cinco minutos más_… _Espera mi almohada se está moviendo, eso no es posible'_ y como por arte de magia los eventos de la noche anterior fluyeron por su mente, no esta no era su almohada, su "almohada" no era otra que el pecho de Ren.

Decir que el infierno se congeló en ese preciso instante era quedarse corto.

Pasada la reacción inicial, el rubor viajaba por su cuello apoderándose de sus mejillas, llegando a enrojecer la punta de sus orejas.

En contra de todo "buen juicio" decidió quedarse un rato más recostada en su nueva y muy viva almohada, sintiendo la calidez de su brazo en su cintura mientras escuchaba el suave palpitar de su corazón siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración.

Cinco minutos habían pasado cuando finalmente salió de la cama, no sin antes pasar una mano por la cara de Ren para despejarla de sus cabellos. _'Pareces un Angel'_ Y sin pensarlo en absoluto tomo otra foto para su uso y goce o como le gustaba llamarla, su colección privada _'pero qué demonios estoy haciendo, ahora me convertí en una pervertida kyaaa'_ y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación de Ren a la suya. Más tarde eliminaría la foto, si eso fue lo que se dijo, pero como dicen por allí del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho.

* * *

Esa misma tarde en la sala de Love-me, Kyoko Mogami, se propiciaba una reprimenda con su mini replica de Ren.

—Mogami-san, nunca espere esto de ti, como es posible que abusaras de mi confianza, acaso tienes por costumbre ir por allí tomándole fotos a la gente mientras duerme, me has decepcionado. Elimina esa foto—decía imitando su voz.

Mientras con una mano sostenía a Chibi Ren en la otra sostenía el celular en cuya pantalla se mostraba la manzana de la discordia, un Ren profundamente dormido recostado en su almohada mientras su cabello estaba disperso sobre la misma, solo dejando ver la mitad de su apacible rostro y partes de su cuello y clavícula.

El sonrojo volvía a hacer su camino hacia su rostro.

—Lo siento Tsuruga-san —dijo mientras dejaba caer su réplica en las profundidades de su bolso y se disponía a crear un nuevo modelo esta vez con unos hermosos ojos verde bosque,—este será nuestro pequeño secreto.

* * *

**Notas. **

Perdón la tardanza mi laptop estiro la pata XD, estoy buscando apartamento y tuve que llevar a mi gatito al vet para castrarlo –ya sabéis tenencia responsable-, pero bueno aquí estoy, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, el próximo no se tarda tanto XD.

Sonríe como si no hubiese mañana, adopta no compres, siembra vida. Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad. **Skip beat no es mío, ni sus personajes. Pero la historia es toda mía.

**¡Mejor tarde que nunca! Disfrútenlo**

* * *

Incomodo, esa era la mejor forma de describir el ambiente que los rodeaba. Ella evitaba mirarlo, porque cada vez que lo hacia el recuerdo de su tacto, de su calor, de su aliento le aceleraban los latidos. Estaba segura que las reacciones de su cuerpo la delatarían. Él por otro lado, estaba sumergido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, arrugando las cejas y dejando escapar uno que otro suspiro no muy seguro de que hacer.

—Tsuruga-san, la cena esta lista.

—No tenías porque molestarte, hubiésemos pedido un domicilio. Llevas días preparándome la cena.

—No es ninguna molestia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo que estás haciendo por mí —dijo mientras removía los alimentos en su plato, sin levantar la vista.

De nuevo allí estaba el silencio incómodo.

Después de varios minutos fue Kyoko la que rompió el silencio sin apartar la vista de su plato.

—Deberías quitártelas…

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Ren haciéndose el desentendido.

—Las lentillas Tsuraga-san, no es bueno para tus ojos que las lleves puestas todo el tiempo —Ren, detuvo el bocado que llevaba camino a la boca y bajo lentamente la mano de regreso a la mesa—. Además no es como si no los hubiera visto antes.

—…

—Kyoko, interpretó su silencio como preocupación porque ella fuera a revelar su secreto.

—No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie —dijo con cierto tono herido.

—… No me malinterpretes jamás pensaría eso de ti, si hay alguien a quien le confiaría mi vida es ti —soltó antes de poderse detener

Kyoko dirigió su mirada hacia él, sus ojos reflejaban el mar embravecido que en ese momento eran sus emociones.

Ren no sabía cómo interpretar esa mirada.

Si seguían así regresarían a ese terrible silencio que había sido su compañero la mayor parte de la noche.

—Verás, pensé que tendrías preguntas y querrías que te explicara porque he estado ocultando rasgos de mi apariencia.

—…Tsuruga-san, por supuesto que tengo preguntas, pero recuerdo que hace poco dijiste que éramos amigos, los amigos no se presionan y confían entre ellos.

Yo sé que debes tener tus motivos para ocultar el color real de tus ojos y yo no soy nadie para cuestionarlos, además cuando quieras hablar de ello estaré aquí. Si algún día estás listo para compartir tu historia conmigo yo te escuchare y no te juzgare y si decides lo contrario de todas maneras estaré allí para ti, para eso estamos los amigos —finalizó ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en calma.

* * *

Todos tenemos secretos por una u otra razón, es la naturaleza humana, Kyoko lo sabía y si bien se prometió no preguntar por los de Ren, eso no le impedía sacar sus propias conclusiones. Después de ver sus ojos muchas cosas empezaban a tener sentido y llego a la conclusión de que Tsuruga Ren no era Japonés o al menos no en su totalidad. Todos los hechos encajaban ahora, su estatura fuera del promedio, los problemas con algunos kanji, los fracasos que tuvo cuando joven pero que no figuraban en la historia como Tsuruga Ren, el gesto de los hombros. _'¿Podría ser que lo que paso con Murasame fuera porque se sintió insultado no solo como Cain, sino como Ren?_ _No, no puede ser, él nunca se saldría de personaje de esa forma'_.

Ren entró a la sala capturando su atención.

—_'Que hermosos parecen los ojos de un hada, son iguales a los de Corn, verde hada'_

—Mogami-san, ¿estás lista? —dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, un rubor casi imperceptible en sus mejillas al notar como la mirada de ella estaba fija en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto Tusruga-san —se acercó a él y tomó su mano en la suya y tomaron la posición para iniciar.

Repasaron los pasos, moviéndose por toda la sala.

—Mogami-san, ahora vamos a practicar los giros con inclinaciones… ¿Confías en mí? —Ella sonrió y asintió.

Dieron un par de vueltas más siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía que sonaba, soltó el agarre que tenía sobre su cintura y la hizo soltarse suavemente hacia su lado derecho, para traerla de regreso hacia su cuerpo con movimientos suaves y envolventes.

Cuando la tuvo de regreso, la hizo girar para que sus cuerpos estuvieran de nuevo frente a frente.

A continuación pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de su espalda fijando su agarre en su cintura mientras la otra mano la seguía teniendo fija a la de ella, lentamente flexiono un poco la rodilla mientras se inclinaba hacia Kyoko haciendo que el peso de su cuerpo estuviera sobre su brazo mientras ella se arqueaba hacia atrás descansando la mayor parte de su peso sobre su brazo, su pierna izquierda ligeramente flexionada mientras la derecha se extendía con un pie en punta.

Pasados un par de segundos en un movimiento fluido estuvieron de nuevo de pie, con Ren haciéndola girar 2 veces sobre su eje. Eso había salido realmente bien. No pudo evitar quedarse admirando a Kyoko, su rostro rosado, con algunas gotas de sudor, su sonrisa y ojos brillantes, y sobre todo lo relajada que estaba alrededor de él a pesar de la cercanía. En qué momento había pasado no lo sabía.

Sentía unas ganas inmensas de apretarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Todo su ser gritaba que le demostrara que él le pertenecía y ella a él.

Como solía suceder mucho en las últimas semanas su fuerza de voluntad estaba flaqueando, así que en pos de detener su tren de pensamientos empezó a repetir en su mente los emperadores de la era Asuka con la esperanza de no cometer una estupidez. Masoquista, simplemente era un masoquista.

—Eso fue increíble, me sentí como una princesa, gracias, gracias —y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo sujeto del suéter y lo atrajo hacia ella posando un delicado beso en su mejilla y en un susurro le dijo antes de salir a toda prisa de la sala.

—Gracias… Ren

No sabía lo que había pasado, su corazón latía desenfrenado como si fuese un adolescente y no podía contener el rubor. El calor trepaba por su rostro, al diablo con el mundo. Solo estaba seguro de tres cosas.

_Lo había llamado Ren_

_Lo había besado_

_Estaba perdido e irremediablemente enamorado de esa mujer y sería suya a como diera lugar_

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Ya no sé qué pensar. Hay cosas interesantes en camino. ¿Quieren que les cuente?

Sonríe como si no hubiese mañana, adopta no compres, siembra vida. Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo de responsabilidad. **Skip beat no es mío, ni sus personajes

Hay una famosa frase que reza "cuando quieres algo el universo entero conspira para que lo logres". Bueno esto ciertamente no le aplicaba a Tsuruga Ren. Aquella mañana recibió una llamada de la fuente de todos sus "males".

-Kyoko san, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada?

-…Ah Tsu..tsuruga san, buenos días.

-fff…-suspiro profundo- Mogami san porque me estas llamando de nuevo por mi apellido y con honoríficos, llámame por mi nombre Ren solo Ren.

\- Ahh… como se te ocurre no podría, sería una terrible falta de respeto de mi parte.

-_'Quiero volver a escuchar mi nombre de tus labios' _Anoche no tuviste ningún problema usándolo… después de besarme…– podía imaginarse lo avergonzada que debía estar del otro lado de la línea.

-NO, lo siento lo siento de verdad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo – podía imaginársela tratando de hacer una dogueza, mientras su rostro se coloreaba

-Y ya te dije que no tienes por qué disculparte, además somos amigos cercanos o ¿no? Y los amigos no se tratan con tantas formalidades o ¿sí?

Kyoko podía sentir a través del teléfono y por su tono de voz como debería tener la cara de cachorro abandonado de Cain a Nivel "Dios". Ese hombre iba a ser la muerte de ella. Su corazón no se podía permitir tener esperanza, si su corazón se rompía esta vez, el daño seria irreparable. Pero ya era muy tarde para dar la vuelta… 'Que pase lo que tenga que pasar'

_"__I'm gonna fall like, I don't need saving"_

-De acuerdo Tsu – R-Ren, solo si me llamas Kyoko

Esa mujer no dejaba de ser un caja de sorpresas nunca pensó que fuera a ceder tan fácilmente

-Con eso aclarado, que querías contarme… Kyoko

-…

-Kyoko

-Ah si Tsu –Ren, verás por el próximo par de días no podremos practicar. Veras se acerca un evento muy importante en LME y la sección Love me ha sido requerida para ayudar con muchos de los preparativos y no voy a tener tiempo.

-Oh bueno eso es una lástima ¿Cuándo creas que podamos retomarlas?

-Como ya te comente solo será un par de días

Ren se había acostumbrado a tenerla en casa todas las noches, a comer su cena juntos, había permitido a sus esperanzas escalar y sobre todo había decidido contarle parte de su pasado y ahora tendría que esperar. Estaba seguro que esos dos días no serían los mejores, pero ante todo era un profesional.

-Oh bueno entonces en un par de días nos vemos…Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme o enviarme un texto. Tengo que colgar a continuación viene mi escena. Ten un buen día Kyoko

-Gracias…Ren que tengas un buen día también

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito volvía con una botella de agua para su cargo, cuando lo escucho hablando por teléfono _'¿Ren hablando por teléfono en medio de un rodaje? ¿Sera Kyoko chan?'_. Decidió ver y esperar.

En el rostro de Ren se reflejaban más expresiones de las que había mostrado en todos los años de conocerse 'Si las mujeres de Japón pudiesen ver la expresión que tiene en este momento mientras habla con otra mujer sus corazones se romperían en miles de pedazos'. Entonces repaso lo que había escuchado y de pronto su modo fangirl se activó. Se estaban llamando por su primer nombre y si mal no escucho ella lo beso, Kyoko chan lo beso.

Después de su momento de "debilidad" y retomando su yo profesional no pudo más que pensar en cómo su plan estaba dando más frutos en una semana, que lo que Ren había hecho en un año.

* * *

-¿Sawara san me mando a llamar?

-Si Mogami san, toma asiento por favor. Como ya te habrán informado se acerca un evento muy importante tanto para el presidente como para todos los empleados de LME – ella asintió- . Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos y el presidente te ha recomendado especialmente debido al éxito que tuvo la fiesta de agradecimiento que tú y María organizaron el año pasado.

En esta carpeta –dijo pasándole un folder- encontraras toda la información relacionada al evento. Como veras todo LME estará invitado, al igual que otras personalidades del medio.

Esta tarde tú te reunirás con el equipo que estará a cargo del catering para revisar cuales serían las mejores opciones que les podemos ofrecer a nuestros invitados después de ver el tipo de evento que se estará realizando. En otro punto, ya la mayoría de las invitaciones se enviaron pero mañana necesitamos que nos ayudes a entregar las invitaciones que aún faltan.

-De acuerdo Sawara san, si eso es todo me retiro para poder empezar – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Adelante Mogami san

-Ah Mogami san espera casi lo olvido tienes que comunicarte con dos invitados VIP del presidente. Aquí tienes los detalles. Estarán esperando a que los contactes esta misma noche.

-Si eso es todo entonces me retiro.

* * *

Para cualquiera que lo viera Tsuruga Ren se comportaba como cualquier otro día, pero Yashiro lo conocía mejor que eso. Su cargo durante todo el día había tenido sus pensamientos dispersos. Más de una vez mientras revisaban la agenda había terminado hablando solo. Su trabajo como siempre fue perfecto, pero en los intermedios lo había encontrado revisando su teléfono cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía. Definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo, no podía evitar preguntarse si su joven cargo por fin se había atrevido a hacer un movimiento sobre el objeto de sus afectos. Moría por saber que sucedía exactamente entre esos dos durante las famosas lecciones de baile. Solo había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro, ese par hacia algo más que solo bailar.

* * *

**_6:30 am Los Ángeles, California_**

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del mundo un hombre miraba fijamente la invitación que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche, ¿deberían ir o no? Claro que quería ir. Miro a su esposa dormir tranquilamente en la cama y aparto algunos cabellos rubios de su rostro, habían hecho una promesa, pero no creía que el corazón de su esposa soportara mucho más. Leyó de nuevo la tarjeta ahora en sus manos

Lory's Majestic Entertainment y en su cabeza el Señor Lory Takarada requiere el placer de la compañía de los señores Kuu y Juliena Hizuri en baile de máscaras que se realizara en el Grand Ballroom del Grand Hyatt Tokyo la noche del sábado 16, para celebrar juntos 35 años de nuestra fundación.

Dejo escapar un suspiro

-Acaso no sería mucho peor tener a su hijo de frente y que él pretendiera no conocerla. No quería perder a su esposa también. Tenían una decisión que tomar. De pronto su celular sonó _'Nadie llamaría tan temprano y a mi línea personal a menos que sea…de Japón'_ y sin pensarlo conecto la llamada.

* * *

Los reviews son el alimento de mi alma. Aliméntenme! XD

Sonríe como si no hubiese mañana, adopta no compres, siembra vida. Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos

Me he perdido en los brazos de otro manga lo llevo más de la mitad y acabo de descubrir apenas que tiene anime XD. Aquí les dejo el más reciente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

A los usuarios no registrados que siempre dejan sus reviews mil gracias, a mis lectores asiduos son los mejores

* * *

Había estado toda la mañana revisando la documentación que Sawara san le había facilitado sobre el evento, analizando cuales serían las mejores opciones para ofrecer, repaso las opciones que presentaban los encargados del catering e hizo algunas anotaciones, en eso llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Mogamami san

-Oh Sebastián, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

-Estoy aquí para llevarla a la reunión con las personas de la empresa de catering

-No me había dado cuenta de la hora. No es necesario que me lleve, yo puedo ir sola.

-Son órdenes del presidente

-Bueno, Gracias.

* * *

Cuando Lory había dicho que tenía a la persona perfecta para revisar y seleccionar lo que se serviría en la gala no esperaba que mandara a una chiquilla.

-Mucho gusto soy Kyoko Mogami – dijo haciendo una reverencia perfecta – a partir de ahora estaremos trabajando juntos.

-El gusto es mío. No imagine que fuese tan joven. Lory se refirió a usted como a una experta.

-Ah no, no para nada – sus mejillas teñidas con un suave rubor – el presidente debió exagerar.

Conocía a Lory de hace muchos años extravagante si pero si de algo estaba seguro era que ese hombre jamás se equivocaba.

-Tome asiento por favor ¿Reviso las opciones que les presentamos?

-Sí, la verdad son muy interesantes, me gusta mucho la idea de la bendición de las estaciones, la verdad estoy ansiosa por probarlo. Siempre he creído que uno de los mayores tesoros de nuestra comida son los ingredientes que se producen y cosechan en cada estación, que nos permiten mostrar toda la riqueza de nuestra cocina a través de diferentes sabores y texturas. Además la idea de mezclar la comida tradicional con toques contemporáneos es estupenda. Normalmente con esto bastaría. Pero me gustaría que también se les pueda presentar a los invitados algunas opciones de cocina fusión asiática-occidental. Así podríamos cubrir un amplio espectro de gustos.

Asombrado, si esa era la palabra esta chica le estaba hablando como una experta gastrónoma.

-Mogami san gracias por su opinión. Ahora podemos proceder con la degustación.

El resto de la tarde paso con rapidez. Degusto toda clase de platillos, dio sus opiniones sobre detalles que creía que se debían cambiar, se saltó los protocolos y se metió en la cocina, les mostro algunas de sus técnicas, aprendió cosas nuevas y los ayudo a diseñar los platos de cocina fusión capaces de maravillar a los mejores chefs del mundo.

Cuando llego al Duramaya la okami le entrego un bonito sobre dorado gravado con su nombre, cuando lo abrió encontró la invitación que rezaba

_Lory's Majestic Entertainment y en su cabeza el Señor Lory Takarada requiere el placer de la compañía de la señorita Kyoko Mogami en baile de máscaras que se realizara en el Grand Ballroom del Grand Hyatt Tokyo la noche del sábado 16, para celebrar juntos 35 años de nuestra fundación._

Simultáneamente en diferentes puntos de la ciudad se abrían invitaciones similares

* * *

**Los ángeles, California. 6:30 am**

-¿Diga?

* * *

-Kuu supongo que ya recibiste la invitación

-Si jefe la recibí temprano esta mañana

-Entonces ¿vienen o no?

-…

* * *

Mientras la conversación telefónica ocurría al otro lado de la habitación una mujer rubia se despertaba y lo primero que capto su atención fue la pequeña invitación que descansaba en su cama. La leyó y releyó lentamente, esta era la oportunidad de volver a ver a su largamente perdido hijo.

Odió a Lory por llevarse a su Kuon, odió a Kuu por haberlo permitido lo resintió por meses, pero más que nada se odio así misma por ser tan ciega a lo que pasaba con su hijo. Con el tiempo perdono a Kuu y aunque pretendía resentir de Lory en el fondo estaba agradecida por darle otra oportunidad aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Lo dejo ir y prometió esperar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Pero el corazón de una madre no entiende de razones, si aún no podía tener a su hijo, por lo menos quería asegurarse que estuviese bien

* * *

Kuu iba a responder, cuando alguien le arranco el teléfono de las manos

-Por supuesto estaremos allí secuestrador-kun, no lo permitiría de otra manera – Y corto la llamada.

**Los Ángeles, California 7:00 am**

-Julie querida ¿Segura quieres hacer esto?

-Nunca he estado más segura, además no voy por el ingrato de tu hijo ni porque sea una invitación del secuestrador, ya es hora de que conozca en persona a mi adorable hija, no basta solo con las llamadas. Además toda princesa necesita un hada madrina y más si el príncipe es el tarado de tu hijo.

-Oh sabia hada madrina ¿qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya?

-Recuerdas los bosquejos en los que he estado trabajando para mi próxima colección.

-Por supuesto, me atrevería a decir que es lo mejor que has hecho hasta ahora.

-Ya tengo la pieza principal alrededor de la cual girara toda la colección, pero más importante ya tengo a mi modelo

-No estarás pensando…

-Oh dear…Por supuesto que si

* * *

**Tokio, Japón 11:00 pm**

Lo había olvidado, tenía que llamar a los invitados especiales del presidente. Busco entre los documentos hasta que encontró el número, el cual que le resulto vagamente familiar. Marco y espero hasta que la contestaron del otro lado de la línea con un ¡hello! que ella conocía muy bien.

-¿Mon?

-Kyoko querida ¿eres tú? – Kuu querido Kyoko al teléfono – que alegría escucharte hijita.

-Mon, tú y otosan ¿son los invitados VIP del presidente?

-Ah… si te refieres al baile de máscaras podría decirse que sí… Por fin voy a poder conocer a mi adorada hija… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Veras yo voy a asistirlos en todo lo que necesiten

-Que emoción no lo hubiese querido de otra manera, y si ese secu- Lory hubiese apuntado a alguien más no se lo hubiese perdonado.

Kyoko no podía evitar reírse ante las manías de sus autos proclamados padres, en el fondo podía escuchar a Kuu rogándole que le diera el teléfono.

Hablaron de una y otra cosa, cubrieron muchos temas como ya era prácticamente costumbre, seguramente esto era lo que se sentía tener una familia. Cuando Kyoko les dijo que tendría que comprar el vestido para el baile, los dos se opusieron fervientemente dejando en claro que esa era la labor de ellos como sus padres y los haría realmente triste si ella lo rechazaba.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Julie le pregunto si ya tenía una cita para el baile. Escuchaba mientras trataba de no reírse como Kuu lloriqueaba que su hija no tenía por qué tener un cita que él podía llevarlas a las dos, mientras Julie le replicaba que como se le ocurría, que ella no iba a permitir que algo así ocurriera, que Kyoko necesitaba su propia cita

_'__Una cita eh? En ese momento solo una persona le saltaba a la mente, pero ¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades? Soñar no costaba nada'._

Terminada la llamada y después de mucho pensarlo decidió enviar un mensaje.

_Ren, el hecho de que yo no esté allí, no significa que te puedas saltarte la cena…Kyoko :)_

Ren sonrió al ver el mensaje, acaso esa mujer tenía un vínculo mental con él podría imaginársela toda colorada, si solo ella pudiese ver el rubor en las mejillas de él, por primera vez ella le había escrito por iniciativa propia, para obligarlo a comer pero eso no le importaba. Regreso a la cocina y se preparó un sándwich

_'__No me he saltado la comida, de hecho ahora mismo estoy comiendo pero sería mejor si estuvieses aquí. Dulces sueño Stellina mia :)'…Ren_

Lo leyó y lo releyó Kyoko no podía creer que le hubiese contestado y mucho menos lo que leía, su corazón dio un brinco. ¿Stellina mia? ¿Que significaría?, le preguntaría después.

_'__Dulces sueños para ti también Ren….Kyoko'_

* * *

**Los reviews son el alimento de mi alma. Aliméntenme! XD**

**Sonríe como si no hubiese mañana, adopta no compres, siembra vida. Nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Ni skip beat, ni sus personajes son mios**

Aquí tienen, la verdad escribir este capítulo fue una montaña rusa. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Dos días, dos días que no la veía y sentía como si hubiese sido una eternidad y ahora aquí estaba manejando hacia LME a recogerla.

-Ren

-…

-Ren

-Dime Yashiro – el mencionado dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación, durante los últimos dos días los viajes a la luna de Ren se habían hecho un habito

-Ren concéntrate un segundo quieres, es solo mientras revisamos tu agenda

-No sé de qué estás hablando Yashiro – dijo haciéndose el desentendido

-Si por supuesto – su tono lleno de sarcasmo

* * *

Caminaba por el vestíbulo de LME cuando noto a Kyoko al pie de las escaleras conversando con Sawara san y camino hacia ellos.

-Buenas noches Sawara san, Kyoko

Kyoko que no había notado la llegada de Ren se sorprendió al escucharlo y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Buenas noches Ren – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-Oh todo ha ido muy bien, han sido unos días muy ajetreados

-Me encantaría escuchar sobre ello durante la cena ¿Estas lista?

-Oh si, solo estaba comentándole unos detalles de último minuto a Sawara san

Sawara takenori por su parte, se sentía como si se estuviese entrometiendo en un momento íntimo del par que tenía en frente, nunca en su vida adulta se había sentido tan fuera de lugar y ellos se habían olvidado completamente de su presencia, así que aprovecho y se retiró disimuladamente.

* * *

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna eventualidad. Kyoko le conto animadamente sobre los dos últimos días, aunque no es como si fuera necesario, pues se habían estado escribiendo constantemente. Aunque si era franco nada podía compararse al brillo de sus ojos cuando hablaba con tanta emoción

-Ren

-Dime Kyoko

-Sabes bailar tango – pregunto inocentemente

Ren se atraganto con el té que estaba tomando

-Ren ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste?

-¿Qué si sabes bailar tango?

-…Si – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Mon sugirió que me enseñaras a bailarlo cuando le dije que me estabas ayudando con mis lecciones de baile

-¿Mon?

-Ah cierto – dijo mientras se sonrojaba – Juliena Hizuri la esposa de Otosan insistió en que la llamara así

_'__¿Ella ha estado hablando con mis padres?', 'por supuesto la idea del tango no era idea de Kyoko ¿Acaso sus padres lo odiaban tanto para querer someterlo a ese suplicio_

-Mmm Kyoko has visto bailar antes tango. _'porque estoy seguro que si lo hubieses visto no me estarías pidiendo que te enseñe'._

_-_Eh no ¿Por qué?

Espera un momento

-Cuando regreso traía una Tablet consigo, busco algo y luego la conecto al televisor, será mejor que te sientes. Una vez que se sentó le dio reproducir y fue a hacerle compañía en el sofá.

El video era una recopilación de diferentes parejas bailando tango, con cada segundo que pasaba el rojo del rostro de Kyoko iba de mal en peor, Ren podía jurar que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

Una vez el video término Ren se dirigió a Kyoko

-¿Qué tal?

-Mmm…

-Como habrás notado al tango es una danza sensual con pareja abrazada que propone una profunda relación emocional de cada persona con su propio cuerpo y de los cuerpos de los bailarines donde el hombre es quien dirige los movimientos del baile con seguridad y atrevimiento y la mujer los sigue en un juego de seducción

Ese baile era demasiado, no sabía cómo su auto proclamada madre había sugerido algo así. Aunque debía admitirlo mientras la doncella japonesa estaba escandalizada la parte curiosa y no tan inocente de su mente pedía a gritos comenzar una profunda investigación del baile en cuestión y una pequeña bueno ni tan pequeña parte de ella moría porque Ren la sujetara y la tocara así.

-Kyoko

-…

-Kyoko

-Dime Ren

-Supongo que has desistido de aprender a bailar tango

-Ah! …No para nada – Ren se congelo en su lugar.

-¿Cómo?

-Si no hay ningún problema contigo me encantaría que me enseñaras, pero si te hace sentir incomodo no hay ningún problema – su voz casi un susurro

-Pensé que tú te sentirías incomoda _'además el problema no es de si me incomoda o no, si no si te ataco o no'_. Ya sabes por la cercanía y los toques y…

-Ah mmm bueno…, si es contigo no hay ningún problema – dijo acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras su rostro alcanzaba temperaturas inesperadas _'pero que rayos estoy diciendo'_

-…

-¿Ren?

-Discúlpame un segundo Kyoko ya regreso – Y emprendió su huida hacia el baño.

Si se hubiese quedado un segundo más en la sala Kyoko lo habría notado, habría notado como toda su cara y orejas se tornaban se un rojo brillante y hubiese sido capaz de escuchar los zumbidos de su corazón. ¿Acaso tenía idea del significado que tenían esas palabras que acababa de decir? ¿No se daba cuenta que era como una oveja ofreciéndose en bandeja de plata al lobo?

Una vez se tranquilizó regreso a la sala, donde Kyoko lo esperaba.

-Si vamos a hacer esto será mejor que comencemos de una vez, ven aquí. La atrajo hacia su pecho envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella mientras colocaba su mano ligeramente centrada debajo de los omoplatos y extendía la otra mano a la altura de los hombros para que ella la tomara.

Kyoko automáticamente tomo su mano, mientras su otro brazo se abrazaba a él, dejándolos pecho con pecho, sentía el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón, si Ren no lo había escuchado antes, probablemente ahora lo sentiría.

-Primero practiquemos la base– ella asintió- Primero uno izquierda adelante, dos derecho costado, tres izquierdo atrás, cuatro derecho atrás, cinco cruce izquierdo, seis derecho atrás, siete abre izquierdo y cambia al frente. En el tercer paso cuando des el paso así atrás yo camino por fuera y en el sexto yo avanzo con mi pierna entre las tuyas. Ahora hagámoslo de nuevo.

Practicaron la base un par de veces más. Cuando Kyoko miro los ojos de Ren

-¿Qué tal?

-Perfecto – respondió Ren con voz ronca y profunda, haciendo que se le erizaran todos los vellos de la nuca– eres un excelente aprendiz

-N-No, para nada –tartamudeo al sentir la mirada fija de él sobre ella - yo solo tengo un excelente maestro.

-Me gustaría llevarme todo el crédito, pero se perfectamente que no es así - ronroneo en su oído

-¿Quieres seguir? – ella asintió

Ren no estaba preparado para lo que siguió, le explico cómo hacer el ocho hacia delante y hacia atrás, el rulo con sacada y castigada y otros movimientos más. Lo próximo que supo fue que Kyoko se movía como si hubiese bailado tango toda su vida y que él iba a necesitar una ducha fría, al diablo con fría iba a necesitar una ducha larga y helada.

Dieron un paso derecha al costado, una parada y sintió como ella acariciaba con su pie el pie izquierdo de él, siguieron el baile la vio moverse con gracia y una sensualidad que lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba seguro que ella lo estaba tentando, seduciéndolo, tuvo que contener las ganas de gruñir cuando ella se pegó más a él para extender su pierna derecha como si fuese el movimiento de un compás para terminar de dibujar un ocho sobre la pierna de adelante para finalizar.

Ren sintiendo el problema que tenía entre manos o sería mejor decir entre las piernas dijo

-Sera mejor que dejemos el tango por hoy, si me disculpas voy un momento al baño.

Una vez en el baño dejo escapar le dio un golpe a la pared, estaba perdiendo la cordura, Kuon aporreaba para salir de prisión mostrándole formas y lugares de cómo y dónde tomarla. La urgencia se hizo más apremiante, una ducha fría no bastaría así que recurrió a la técnica más antigua del mundo sin importar que Kyoko estuviese en la sala.

Habían pasado más de cinco minutos y Ren no regresaba, Kyoko se preocupo era la segunda vez en la noche que se excusaba de repente para ir al servicio. Decidió ir a buscarlo y asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Cuando se acercó al baño escucho jadeos y la preocupación se adueñó de ella. Toco la puerta.

-…

-Ren ¿Estas bien?

-S- sí, solo un momento – respondió con la respiración entrecortada

-Seguro ¿No necesitas ayuda?

Ren casi se da de cabezazos con la pared, si ella supiera que ella era la causa de todos sus problemas y que la única forma de ayudarlo la incluía a ella sin ropa sobre las diferentes superficies de su departamento probablemente enloquecería

-No, solo dame un minuto.

-Okay te espero en la sala.

-¡Dios como odio el tango! Me lleva el demonio si las cosas siguen así no soy capaz de hacerme responsable por mis actos.

Kyoko por otro lado aunque avergonzada, había disfrutado cada uno de los momentos de esa noche, como el brazo de Ren como una serpiente de enroscaba en su cuerpo, como la sangre bailaba en sus venas y sus alientos se mezclaban. Mientras lo recordaba de nuevo, sintió como una presión desconocida se formaba en su bajo vientre.

-Probablemente me voy a enfermar

En ese momento Ren entraba a la sala

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-A veras es que comienzo a sentir un cosquilleo aquí dijo señalando la parte baja de su abdomen y luego siento como si todo se apretara, como si necesitara algo pero no sé qué, además el pulso de se me acelera y el corazón me palpita muy rápido – dijo de manera inocente

Ren una vez se atraganto con el agua que estaba tomando y abrió los ojos como platos

-Ren tienes que tener cuidado, es la segunda vez que atragantas esta noche ¿Seguro que estas bien? – dijo mirándolo con ojos de preocupación

-Mmmm Si seguro.

_'__Me lleva el infierno'_

* * *

**No sé cómo sentirme sobre este capítulo. No soy experta en tango, pero hice mi investigación XD**

**Los reviews son el alimento de mi alma, así que aliméntenme **

**Sonríe como si no hubiese mañana, adopta no compres, siembra vida. Nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Descargo de responsabilidad**. Skip Beat! ni sus personajes son mios

Sinceramente no sabía cómo se había librado de contestar esa pregunta. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue tirarle la pelota a alguien más; en otras palabras a la causante de toda la situación. Su madre. Kyoko toda preocupada y él dijo no tener idea pero que estaba seguro de que Hizuri san seguramente tendría alguna idea y podría ayudarla. Casi que no la esquiva. Como se suponía que él de todas las personas en el mundo le explicara. ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera? Kyoko yo sé lo que necesitas y puedo dártelo cuando quieras.

Dios por lo menos sabía que ella lo veía como un hombre, ella lo deseaba y anhelaba su toque. Tenía que detener ese tren de pensamientos o iba a tener que pasar otro largo rato en el baño. Que rayos estaba mal con su cuerpo, se comportaba como un adolescente.

Se recostó en el sofá de la sala, hoy el sueño había sido especialmente esquivo, los eventos de la noche y sus palabras se repetían en su mente y cuando por fin lograba conciliarlo sus pesadillas regresaban a cazarlo – dejo escapar un suave suspiro – Debía intentar dormir.

Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando escucho pasos provenientes del pasillo. Vio a su huésped silenciosamente hacer su camino hacia la cocina sin notar su presencia. Quiso darse contra la pared cuando noto que solo llevaba puesta su camisa.

Si, uno pensaría que a estas alturas del partido dada la frecuencia con la que se les pasaba el tiempo y Kyoko tenía que quedarse en su departamento ella debería tener algunos objetos especialmente una pijama en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero no, al parecer sus mentes estaban demasiado ocupadas en otras cosas para prestar atención a tan "insignificante detalle".

Observo como se movía en la cocina como si fuese su casa, sacando la tetera, empinándose para alcanzar las hojas de té. La escucho tararear por una cabeza, mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera su cuerpo se movía con gracia y seducción al son de la melodía.

Antes de darse cuenta se había acercado sigilosamente a la puerta de la cocina

-Sabes, para bailar tango se necesitan dos

Lo próximo que sucedió fue Kyoko saltando y golpeándose con los gabinetes de la cocina al segundo siguiente tenía una mano sobre la cabeza y la otra apretándose el pecho tratando de calmar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón

-NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO

Ren estaba pasmado y mudo del asombro Kyoko la siempre extremadamente educada Kyoko lo estaba gritando, completamente roja, claramente estaba enfadada, no sabía que hacer pero rápidamente su enfado se desvaneció y vio como pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos y sus piernas cedían ante su peso. Pero el la atrapo antes de que pudiese tocar el piso.

La sentó en el sofá de la sala

-Shhh, lo siento Kyoko. No era mi intención asustarte- dijo arrodillándose frente a ella

-Yo yo siento haberte gritado

-Me lo merecía. Ahora espera aquí mientras traigo el té y un poco de hielo para ese golpe- dijo señalando la frente de ella.

* * *

Regreso con dos tazas de té y un poco de hielo envuelto en una toalla.

-Gracias…cuanto tiempo llevabas mmm viéndome – dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Desde que apareciste por el pasillo

-¿? Pero yo te hubiese visto ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el sofá, estaba tratando de dormir cuando te escuche en el pasillo

-Lo siento mucho, siento haberte despertado…espera ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en la sala y no en tu cuarto? – pregunto con aura amenazante

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y una sombra de dolor cubrió su rostro

-¿Las pesadillas?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Ella sabía de sus pesadillas?, pero si solo había sido una vez

-Sabes – dijo mientras jugueteaba con el mango de la copa-, no es tan difícil de suponer, ya he visto antes esa mirada como si algo o alguien te persiguiera, cuando interpretábamos a los Heel, te veía removerte en sueños, la última noche que estuve aquí solo lo confirmo. Sé que no soy de mucha ayuda y siempre te causo problemas pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dímelo, así sea solo escucharte.

Había decidido que le contaría parte de su pasado y tal vez no habría mejor momento que este, pero tenía miedo, miedo de su reacción, miedo que descubriera que era un monstro

-¿Me escucharas hasta el final?- ella asintió.

Kyoko se cruzó de piernas sobre el sofá, y él apoyo ambos codos en sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y tomo aire.

-Mis pesadillas no son más que recuerdos de mi pasado, recuerdos que regresan a cazarme a torturarme arrastrándome al vacío. Son los recuerdos de un asesino.

La miro. Esperaba ver miedo, repudio pero no vio nada; seguía allí como si nada como si solo le estuviese hablando sobre el clima.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Si lo hice – contesto con tranquilidad

-Soy el asesino de mi mejor amigo, soy un monstro – dijo amargamente

-No, no lo eres

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura

\- No lo sé. Pero alguien que le arrebatara la vida a su mejor amigo a propósito, no tendría el rostro compungido de dolor, ni pediría perdón en sus sueños. Tú has decidido que eres un asesino, eso no te convierte en uno. Ahora ¿me contarás el resto de tu historia? – le hablo suavemente como a un niño asustado

\- Mis padres son famosos en el mundo del espectáculo y yo crecí admirando a mi padre, siempre quise ser como él. Siendo el hijo de quien era y aspirando a ser como él puso un gran peso sobre mis hombros aun siendo demasiado joven.

Todos esperaban mucho de mí tal vez demasiado para alguien tan joven y como era de esperarse empecé a derrumbarme, como si eso no fuese suficiente también era víctima de bulliying por mi sangre mestiza.

Fue entonces que conocí a Rick, él me enseñó que si bien las artes marciales no eran para herir a las personas como me enseño mi padre, tenía que defenderme, me dijo que tenía que luchar y no guardarme las cosas o simplemente me quedaría sin un lugar en el mundo. Con el tiempo mi frustración y desesperación no hizo más que crecer, me llene de ira y los golpes que antes eran para defenderme se convirtieron en un placer, cada día era peor hasta que un día Rick junto a su novia Tina trataron de detenerme después de haber golpeado prácticamente a muerte a un grupo de chicos, pero yo solo tuve ojos para uno de ellos que se escaba, corrí detrás de él y no me fije de él carro que venía hasta que Rick me empujo fuera de su trayectoria y fue golpeado por el auto en mi lugar.

Lo demás es un borrón, Rick en la carretera, la sangre, Tina con Rick entre sus brazos gritándome asesino. El golpe le causó la muerte instantánea y todo fue mi culpa. Si solo él no me hubiese conocido, estaría vivo.

-Ya veo

-No soy la persona que crees, soy un asesino.

-Te equivocas, eres exactamente la persona que creo que eres. No eres el perfecto y caballeroso Tsuruga Ren, lo he sabido desde el día en que te conocí, eres infantil, temperamental, caprichoso incluso egoísta y no sé cómo los demás son incapaces de notar esa sonrisa tenebrosa que usas cuando estás enojado, tuve miedo de ti y de la oscuridad de tu corazón pero en los momentos que aparecía era cuando tus emociones eran más auténticas y también vi el dolor; pero eres dedicado, solicito, trabajador y siempre dispuesto a tender una mano amiga. Yo sé perfectamente quien eres. No solo la fachada que todos ven, si no el hombre con defectos, errores y la carga de un pasado doloroso que lo hizo ser quien es hoy.

Tomaste decisiones equivocadas en el pasado, todos lo hemos hecho y tenemos que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias grandes o pequeñas, es parte de quienes somos y que quienes queremos ser. El truco esta en aprender a perdonarnos y seguir adelante o de que serviría todo lo que hemos pasado entonces.

No eres un asesino y muy en el fondo lo sabes, así como tú tomaste tus decisiones Rick tomo las suyas

-…Tu siempre has podido ver a través de la máscara ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, tal vez por nuestros pasados, aunque nuestras historias son diferentes puedo conectarme contigo, con tus sentimientos… Mira que tarde es, si quieres te preparo un té para que puedas dormir. – él negó con la cabeza.

-Ren, necesitas dormir.

-Duerme conmigo – dijo casi en tono de suplica

-Pe-pero Ren

-Cuando duermes a mi lado mis fantasmas no vienen a cazarme.

Ella se levantó y le extendió su mano para que la tomara.

-Vamos – y el como si fuera un niño pequeño tomo su mano con ella guiándolos hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Este capitulo me costo un brazo y una pierna jaja, pero ya vamos avanzando

Los reviews son mi alimento. Así que alimentenme!

Les comparto la sinopsis de una historia algo ambiciosa en la que he comenzado a trabajar

Cartas para ti

La tragedia golpea. Sera demasiado tarde para aceptar sus sentimientos. Una carrera contra el tiempo y una historia olvidada que podría cambiarlo todo


	16. Chapter 16

**Descargo de responsabilidad**. Skip Beat! Ni sus personajes son míos

Este capítulo es traído a ustedes gracias a la colaboración de mi súper coautor que no ha querido recibir crédito por sus aportes.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz :D

* * *

**Anteriormente en baila conmigo**

_-Duerme conmigo – dijo casi en tono de suplica_

_-Pe-pero Ren_

_-Cuando duermes a mi lado mis fantasmas no vienen a cazarme._

_Ella se levantó y le extendió su mano para que la tomara._

_-Vamos – y el como si fuera un niño pequeño tomo su mano con ella guiándolos hacia su cuarto_

* * *

**Ahora**

Había accedido a dormir con él, que se le había metido en el cuerpo no tenía idea, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Él se acomodó en la cama pero su ansiedad todavía era palpable. No muy segura de lo que hacía se sentó con su espalda recostada a la cabecera de la cama.

-Ven aquí –dijo señalando su regazo.

-Él se acurruco de medio lado descansando sobre su regazo, se sentía tan pequeño, empezó a deslizar sus manos por su cabello y como aquella noche no muy lejana empezó a cantar una dulce melodía sobre hadas que bailaban en el bosque. Sus manos subían y bajaban a lo largo de su espalda. Pronto estuvo profundamente dormido, pero ella siguió moviendo sus manos sobre su espalda, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ya no tenía control sobre sus emociones y sentimientos, cada momento que pasaban juntos alegraba su corazón no importaba cuanto se empeñara en negarlo, anhelaba su compañía, deseaba su toque. Quizás cuando la gente hablaba del amor se refería a esa sensación, a la emoción que recorre a tu cuerpo, a la ansiedad por ver al otro, al deseo de tocar su cuerpo, de monopolizar su tiempo, de apaciguar sus miedos, de compartir sus sueños, a que cuando están juntos el mundo parece detenerse.

Ella lo amaba, quería todo de él, aunque no se atrevía a decirlo sabía que sus miradas, sus actitudes incluso sus palabras la delataban. Entonces ¿porque no las detenía? La respuesta era fácil y siempre estuvo allí. Ella quería que él lo viera, quería que lo supiera pero era una cobarde para admitirlo, tenía miedo. Miedo de perder lo que tenían. Pero ¿acaso había razones para temer? Él nunca le dio razones para ello, por el contrario siempre estaba allí para apoyarla, la llamaba solo para saber sobre su día, le dedicaba esas miradas y sonrisas que no le veía dar a nadie más, siempre la escuchaba incluso la consoló cuando le conto sobre Corn, la llamaba en sueños y sobre todo siempre buscaban la cercanía el uno del otro ¿Podía permitirse pensar que el la quisiera a si fuera un poquito?¿Qué aunque fuera una infinitesimal parte de sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes que el sueño la reclamara.

* * *

El estupor del sueño todavía en su mente, no quería levantarse o abrir los ojos, nunca había sido una persona con problemas para despertarse en la mañana, pero hoy simplemente no quería salir de la cama, pero tenía que trabajar, así que poco a poco abrió los ojos que luchaban por adaptarse a la claridad de la habitación, cuando por fin se hubieron ajustado un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. No estaba seguro de cómo llegaron a esa posición, Kyoko tenía sus brazos fuertemente abrazados a su cuello presionándolo contra su pecho, mientras el resto de su cuerpo descansaba contra el suyo como un capullo. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el que maldeciría el tener que ir a trabajar

Trato de separarse de ella, pero lo apretó con más fuerza, aun dormida Kyoko se empeñaba en abusar de su auto control, esa mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que le causaba, inspiro profundo tratando de coger la fuerza necesaria para desprenderse de ella grave error, su dulce olor lleno sus pulmones.

Cuando finalmente pudo separarse de ella la vio removerse incomoda pateando la sabana dejando totalmente al descubierto sus piernas los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados probablemente a causa suya, vio como tomaba una de sus almohadas y la acomodaba en el que solía ser su lugar, su cabello totalmente desordenado.

-Ren – murmuro entre sueños

Se maldijo por dentro. Ella murmuraba su nombre mientras se acurrucaba a la almohada. Como quisiera saber que pasaba por su mente.

Esa vista le cortaba la respiración, sin pensarlo mucho tomo su celular y capturo el momento en una fotografía. Tenía que salir de allí antes de hacer una estupidez

Realizo su rutina matutina como de costumbre, cuando regreso a la habitación Kyoko seguía profundamente dormida. Era sábado así que no tenía clases y según recordaba solo tenía alguna toma de Box R en la tarde decidió entonces dejarla dormir.

A pesar de ser un desastre en la cocina al igual que su madre, Kuon podía preparar uno que otro platillo que no necesitara mayor esfuerzo, nada japonés por supuesto, pero quería que se sorprendiera al despertar así que con sus prácticamente nulos conocimientos culinarios logro dejar una bandeja con un poco de fruta picada, un jugo de naranja, unos huevos revueltos y un par de tostadas; tomo una hoja y escribió un mensaje que dejo en su mesa de noche, esperando que Kyoko lo viera al despertar, luego se inclinó y deposito un beso en su frente.

-Gracias

-No hay de que – murmuro aun dormida

Ren no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Para Kyoko_

_Bella durmiente, no quise perturbar tu sueño lucias increíblemente apacible…, si si ya se estúpido playboy._

_Gracias por cuidar de mí, como muestra de mi profundo agradecimiento te he preparado el desayuno. Si ya se lo que estás pensando y no, no vas morir de envenenamiento._

_Recuerdas cuando comenzamos las prácticas y te pregunto si habías salido a bailar y me dijiste que no, bueno hoy lo vamos a arreglar. Ni pienses discutirlo ya está decidido. Piensa en ello como un viaje de campo_

_Ren._

_PD. Siéntete como en casa_

_PD. Paso por ti a las 8_

* * *

La felicidad no es un estado permanente, pero en esta mañana era realmente feliz, no eran los grandes detalles, eran las pequeñas cosas las que la habían hecho enamorarse. Leyó una vez más la nota y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Verdaderamente era un playboy. Entro a la cocina encontrando una bandeja con su desayuno y en el medio un solitario con tres gardenias. Tomo una la llevo hacia su rostro e inhalo su perfume. ¿Sabría Ren el significado de esta flor? O era simplemente una casualidad. Recordó su entrenamiento con la Okami. _'Kyoko chan recuérdalo siempre las gardenias representan un amor secreto o el deseo de expresarle a alguien que es hermosa'_. ¿Pensaba él que ella era hermosa? Sonrió y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

Saco su celular y tecleo rápidamente un texto

_Ren gracias por el desayuno y por las flores_

_Nos vemos esta noche x_

_Kyoko :)_

Guardaba el celular en su bolso, cuando volvió a sonar. Estaba trabajando así que no era posible que le respondiera enseguida o ¿sí?

_Me alegra que te gustara. Esa la flor perfecta para ti Stellina mia x_

_Ren_

Él sabia el significado, la escogió para ella, su corazón golpeteaba en su pecho

-_Pensé que estabas trabajando_

_-Lo estoy, solo estoy en un receso_

_-Ah ¿Dónde vamos esta noche?_

_-Es una sorpresa_

_-Que malo :(_

_-No me chantajees, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa_

_\- Si insistes _

_-Es hora de regresar a trabajar. Nos vemos x_

* * *

Probablemente el mundo estaba llegando a su fin o al menos eso pensó Yashiro Yukihito desde que esa mañana su cliente lo recogió. El siempre compuesto Tsuruga san estaba fallando miserablemente tratando de ocultar sus cambios de humor abismales un momento mostrando al descubierto su cara de enamorado y al siguiente siendo envuelto por un aura totalmente depresiva, su compañera de escena no había podido hacer bien su escena, en un principio casi la hace llorar, pero luego su celular sonó avisando que había recibido un mensaje y sin más se alejó, su humor cambiando drásticamente de nuevo. Estaba chateando óigase bien el Tsuruga san estaba chateando con su celular en medio de un trabajo, mientras sonreía esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado haciendo desfallecer a todo el que descuidadamente fuera expuesto a ella. Tenía que saber que había pasado si o si

-Ren

-…

-Ren tu cara

-¿Ya vamos a comenzar?

-No aún no. Es esa Kyoko chan

-…Si ¿Por?

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?

-¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?

-Bueno veras estas poniendo esa cara, que solo haces para ella y juraría que puedo ver flores y mariposas revoloteando a tu alrededor.

-Para nada, no sé de qué estás hablando – dijo mientras tecleaba en su celular- vamos el director nos está llamando.

* * *

**NA. Dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, impresiones. ¿Que esperan del "viaje de campo"?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Descargo de responsabilidad**. Skip Beat! Ni sus personajes son míos.

Saludos de mi coautor – insertar carita tímida – igualitico que Bell en Dungeon NI Deai O Motomeru.

Mitsuki gracias por tus palabras, espero sigas disfrutando la historia

* * *

**Los Ángeles 11:00 pm**

Juliena Hizuri tomo su teléfono y le marco a su hija con la esperanza que contestara, moría por saber cómo había resultado el tango.

-Mom a que alegría que llamaras

-Kyoko querida ¿cómo van las cosas?

-Muy bien. Mom te puedo preguntar algo

-Por supuesto cariño. Cuéntame

-Mmm veras esta noche voy a salir a bailar y no se realmente que debería ponerme, ya que nunca antes he salido a bailar.

-Oh que emoción mi hija tiene una cita – dijo mientras hacía un bailecito

-NO, no es una cita so-solo vamos a practicar, algo así como un viaje de campo-dijo algo nerviosa.

'_Ella es demasiado despistada para darse cuenta del verdadero propósito y ese hijo mío no es capaz de decir las cosas como son. No tienen remedio. Bueno siempre le puedo dar un empujoncito'._

-Pero tu querías que fuera una cita, vamos se lo puedes confesar a tu madre – dijo en tono juguetón

-Yo ..eh…ah…puff, el solo es mi sempai, no me ve más que como a una simple kohai.

-Jajaja Kyoko chan no te mientas, ni me mientas tu y yo sabemos que no es así, una madre siempre sabe

No te preocupes que te entiendo, yo también fui joven. Y estoy segura que ya te ganaste el corazón de ese hombre, además si aún no te has ganado su corazón que realmente lo dudo siempre puedes seducirlo.

-Como se te ocurre mom – grito una ofuscada Kyoko del otro lado de la línea

-Oh vamos cariño eres hermosa, dulce, inteligente y sexy, claro que puedes.

-Yo no soy – pero fue cortada abruptamente

-No lo digas, porque sabes que no es cierto, no eres plana, ni aburrida y ya hemos discutido sobre eso, pensé que estaba claro. No son tus personajes, los que son lindas o sexy, eres tú y solo tú, porque tú le das vida a todos ellos.

-Pero mom no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos

-No lo vas a arruinar créeme, instinto de madre. Ahora sobre que ponerte esta noche ¿ya te pusiste el conjunto que te mande hace un par de meses? Porque ese sería perfecto para esta noche y si van a cenar afuera también te queda bien.

Y así pasaron los próximos minutos hablando de los zapatos, maquillaje y peinados.

-Y que tal el tango cariño

-Oh fue fantástico, aunque es un poco atrevido y me hace tener sensaciones extrañas

-Mmmm extrañas ¿cómo?

-Verás cuando él me sujeta tan cerca y nuestros cuerpos se rozan siento como toda mi sangre se calienta y mi corazón palpita más rápido y quiero tocarlo y un extraño cosquilleo se me asienta en parte baja de mi abdomen y se va apretando y mi cuerpo empieza a acalorarse.

Julie quiso golpearse contra la pared, debería a ver un límite a lo inocente que uno puede ser. Pero bueno no podía culparla, por lo que la misma chica le había contado su madre simplemente la abandono de niña y nunca tuvo amigas, aparte de eso la sociedad japonesa no era tan abierta en este tipo de temas como los occidentales.

-Ok Kyoko chan te voy a explicar pero no te escandalices ¿vale?, cuando alguien nos atrae físicamente y queremos sentir su toque, sus caricias eso es deseo, y cuando lo unes a otros factores emocionales como el cariño, la confianza, el amor o incluso cuando es solo el deseo eso moviliza una respuesta sexual. Que es lo que te está pasando a ti. Tu cuerpo te está enviando señales de que quiere más de lo que está recibiendo. Se llama excitación

-…

-cariño ¿sigues allí?

-…

-Vamos cariño no tienes por qué avergonzarte es natural

\- …Gracias por explicarme – su tono lleno de vergüenza

-Siempre que lo necesites o tengas dudas aquí estoy para ti.

-Ahora ves a prepararte, para moverle el piso a ese hombre y que no sepa que lo golpeo, aunque no creo que lo necesites.

-…Así se siente ¿eh?

-¿Qué cosa mi niña?

-…Tener una madre

Julie no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Ahora me tienes y siempre me tendrás. Tú eres mi hija y nadie podrá cambiarlo estoy completamente orgullosa de ti, eres una mujer fantástica y jamás dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Te mereces el mundo y más

Al finalizar la llamada ambas tenían lágrimas en sus rostros, pero también una sonrisa

El mundo funciona de formas misteriosas

Ella perdió un hijo un día hace 5 años y nunca pensó que 5 años después ganaría una maravillosa hija. La misma que robo el corazón de los dos hombres más importantes de su vida

* * *

**Tokio 7:50 pm**

De pie frente al espejo se permitió pensar por primera vez que era hermosa, el reflejo del espejo no era una niña, era una mujer. Reajustaba el accesorio que recogía su cabello cuando la okami aviso de la llegada de Ren. Respiro profundo con paso decidido y elegante descendió las escaleras.

Ren no sabía el porqué de los nervios repentinos, era un hombre adulto por el amor de Dios y se estaba comportando como un adolescente. Fue entonces cuando la vio descender las escaleras y su aliento se entrecorto. La persona delante de él era una mujer llena de confianza, con un porte lleno de elegancia, pero por el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos supo que seguía siendo su Kyoko. Sus ojos la recorrieron, detallando cada aspecto de su apariencia. Las mallas negras ajustándose a sus piernas como una segunda piel mostrando lo torneada de sus piernas y lo largas que lucían en los botines de tacón alto camel que lleva puestos, el blaizer negro perfectamente ajustado abotonado solo en la cintura dejaba ver la blusa dorado metalizado que realzaba el color de sus ojos dejando a la vista parte de su escote adornado por un collar de pedrería negra, acompañado de un maquillaje que aunque sencillo hacia énfasis en sus ojos

-Luces increíblemente hermosa esta noche

-Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás, luces muy apuesto –respondió con el sonrojo de su rostro intensificándose

Ren hoy no vestía uno de sus característicos trajes, por el contrario traía pantalón oscuros, con una camisa blanca perfectamente encajada con los primeros botones abiertos mientras de su cuello colgaba su collar encima un saco negro de corte italiano complementado con una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello

'Espera un minuto, no lo negó, acepto mi halago y me hiso uno de regreso' '¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kyoko?'

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si solo déjame recoger mi bolso.

Ren le abrió galantemente la puerta del auto, una vez dentro no pudo evitar preguntar a donde iban

-Primero vamos a comer. Hay un lugar al que te quiero llevar, pero no quiero que te molestes conmigo.

-Porque habría de molestarme

-…

-Ren

-…Eh bueno

-Ren no es necesario que me lleves a un restaurante prestigioso, no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado

-Vamos Kyoko, sé que no es necesario pero quiero hacerlo, por favor

-De acuerdo – dijo mientras miraba sus manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo

-No vas a oponer más resistencia

-¿Quieres que ponga resistencia? –pregunto confundida.

-Para nada, solo me sorprendiste normalmente hubieses encontrado alguna excusa, me habrías dado una catedra sobre la importancia de no malgastar

-Aun puedo cambiar de opinión –dijo con un brillo siniestro en la mirada

\- No por favor. Lo prometo no te vas a arrepentir

* * *

**Son tantas las ideas que tengo para la cita digo "viaje de campo" de estos dos que comienzo a escribir y se me olvidan XD**

**Como siempre dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, inquietudes, sugerencias**


	18. Chapter 18

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip beat! No es mio ni sus personajes**

Aquí va mi otro brazo.

* * *

El viaje fue relativamente corto, Ren le ofreció su brazo mientras se dirigían hacia el restaurante, a primera vista parecía pequeño.

-Buenas Noches, bienvenidos

-Buenas Noches tengo una reserva a nombre de Tsuruga

-Los estábamos esperando, si me permiten los guiare hasta su mesa

Pasaron por un salón hermosamente decorado, varios pasos más adelante el maître abrió una puerta con delicados gravados de madera.

Cuando se adentraron en el pequeño salón Kyoko no pudo ocultar su fascinación. Era como haber entrado a un mundo mágico, las paredes levantándose en hermosos arcos de piedra, en los que se trepaban los tallos de bougainvillea blanca que ascendían hacia el techo para unirse creando un hermoso lecho entretejido de delicadas ramas y flores blancas que caían en cascadas por todo el salón, pequeñas luces dispuesta entre las ramas que parecían luciérnagas bailando en la noche. En el fondo podías escuchar el crepitar de las llamas del hogar. La luz tenue de las velas complementaba lo acogedor del lugar. Parecía sacado de una de sus ensoñaciones. Ren soltó su brazo, tomo su mano y suavemente la llevo hacia su asiento

-En un momento el mesero estará con ustedes

-Gracias

Ren miraba con fascinación a Kyoko, sabía que este lugar le encantaría, tenía que reconocerlo el lugar era bellísimo, normalmente tardaría meses conseguir una reservación; definitivamente ser una persona pública reconocida tenía sus ventajas.

-Te gusto la sorpresa

-Ren es hermoso no tengo palabras para describirlo es como un cuento de hadas.

-La primera vez que lo vi pensé en ti y en lo mucho que lo amarías. Desde entonces he querido traerte

Su corazón dio un salto

-No tenías porque – dijo con el sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con la servilleta-. Pero gracias por compartir este lugar y momento conmigo. No sabes lo mucho que significa.

-El placer es todo mío. Si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy

_'__No digas esas cosas, oh mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho' _

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad; conversaron, se rieron y sin darse cuenta estaban inmersos en un juego de coquetería inocente. Algunas de los ocupantes de mayor edad en el salón los miraban y no podían evitar sonreír, la belleza del amor joven, algunos reconocieron a los jóvenes actores pero esta noche ellos no eran las figuras públicas esta noche eran un par de jóvenes enamorados en una cita o al menos eso era lo que parecían. El camarero se acercó y deposito un plato con lo que parecía ser un postre.

-Disculpe nosotros no hemos ordenado esto

-No, no lo han hecho, son cortesía de la pareja que se acaba de ir. Estaban celebrando su 50º aniversario. Han dicho que ustedes lucían realmente enamorados y que desean que su felicidad sea duradera y que algún día como ellos regresen a celebrar sus aniversarios aquí.-dijo cortésmente

Kyoko se sonrojo furiosamente, demasiado avergonzado para pronunciar alguna palabra o incluso hacer alguna negación vehemente de que no era así, mientras Ren le dedico una sonrisa educada al mesero y le agradeció.

Comieron en silencio del pastel de queso de cabra con frambuesa, pimiento rojo y jengibre acompañado con guarnición de chocolate derretido disfrutando de la fusión de sabores y texturas, ninguno de los dos sabia como abordar el tema, eran demasiado ciegos para ver lo que incluso un par de desconocidos habían descubierto a simple vista ¿Eran o se hacían?

* * *

Kyoko no pudo evitar su fascinación al llegar al distrito Roppongi por la noche, era como entrar a un mundo totalmente diferente, restaurantes, bares, tiendas, las calles llenas de propios y extranjeros, la ciudad animada y joven bajo las luces brillantes de la noche.

En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Tokio nunca tuvo la oportunidad de salir o mucho menos disfrutar la vida nocturna; era como abrir las puertas a un nuevo mundo. Sintió a Ren entrelazar su mano con la suya y le miro con confusión

-No queremos separarnos entre toda esta gente o ¿sí?

Ella asintió - ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Él miro su reloj - bueno todavía es temprano ¿Alguna vez has ido al Tokio City View?

-No

-Yo tampoco, pero he escuchado que la vista es impresionante ¿vamos?

-¿De verdad? – pregunto llena de emoción

\- Si, vamos – dijo mientras tomados de la mano caminaban por las calles mezclándose entre la gente

* * *

Conocía la torre Mori de Roppongi Hills, todo el que viviera en Tokio al menos tendría que haber escuchado de ella alguna vez. Aun así eso no evitaba sorprenderse ante lo imponente que era, una obra de arquitectura digna de apreciación. Lentamente hicieron su camino hacia el mirador interior del piso 52, apreciando sus alrededores.

Kyoko dejo soltar un jadeo y soltándose de Ren se dirigió a uno de los ventanales de cristal. Ren dejó escapar una risita, en momentos como este le recordaba a la niña del claro que conoció tantos años atrás. Lentamente se acercó hacia ella. La vista era realmente impresionante, suavemente toco su hombro

-Vamos

-Pero Ren acabamos de llegar – replico como una niña

-No te preocupes, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Siguieron subiendo hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, la plataforma de observación en la terraza de la azotea que ofrecía una vista de 360 grados de Tokio

Las luces de la ciudad brillando bajo el cielo oscuro de Tokio, los edificios alzándose hacia el cielo, la torre Tokio de elegantemente de pie en medio de la ciudad. La vista de la ciudad que había llegado a ser sus hogares brillando esplendorosa en la noche.

-Es bellísima –susurro ella, mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas tratando de calentarse un poco

-Lo es – dijo él mientras tomaba su bufanda se la colocaba alrededor del cuello a ella

-¿Qu- qué haces Ren? – dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Tienes frío

-No, no es necesario

-Kyoko, no me recuerdas siempre que como actores debemos cuidar de nuestro cuerpo – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa siniestra

-Siiii, pero

-pero nada no quiero que te resfríes ¿A demás que clase de hombre dejaría pasar frió a una bella señorita?

-Yo mmm…

Ren se recostó a los barandales mirando el horizonte, mientras el viento mecía suavemente su cabello

-En verdad es impresionante

-Si lo es –dijo Kyoko recostándose al riel al lado de él mirando la ciudad

Ren la miro y supo que nunca podría borrar esa imagen de su mente, sus mejillas coloreadas por el frió, su pose relajada, su mirada soñadora con el panorama de la ciudad en el fondo. Para él no había vista más hermosa.

-Ren estás bien – dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla

-Yo si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-…Es que me estabas mirando fijamente

-Ah mmm eso – dijo mientras de rascaba la nuca y un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas – no es nada.

-Ren no sé cómo agradecerte por esta noche. Solo puedo hacer esto – dijo apoyándose en su pecho y empinándose para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla separándose rápidamente y mirando hacia otro lugar.

-Soy yo el que debería agradecerte - he inclinándose le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos -dijo tomándola nuevamente de la mano- la noche apenas comienza

Kyoko por su parte estaba demasiado estupefacta, su mente y su corazón eran un caos ¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir esta noche? Aspiro el olor de la bufanda y permitió que la embriagara, esta noche se dejaría llevar, se dejaría caer, como si el mañana no existiera.


	19. Chapter 19

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip beat no es mío, ni sus personajes**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

* * *

Las luces de colores titilando, la música ensordecedora, la gente bailando, bebiendo, charlando, las risas, los grupos de amigos. Todo en este ambiente era nuevo para ella. Si no hubiese estado tan absorta contemplando sus alrededores, hubiese notado como atraía la mirada de muchos hombres o como el aura de Ren se ennegrecía y mandaba miradas asesinas a los hombres en cuestión

Esto había sido una mala idea, terrible pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer, como iban las cosas probablemente mataría a alguien esta noche, ella era solo suya y no soportaba como la miraban, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta una sección parecida a una terraza especialmente diseñada para los visitantes VIP se acomodaron en uno de los sofás

-¿Qué quieres tomar Kyoko?

-Lo que tú elijas está bien, pero que no tenga licor por favor

-De acuerdo ya regreso

Kyoko detallo en el lugar, la música era envolvente, el ambiente invitaba a liberarse a disfrutar, busco con los ojos a Ren, no muy lejos lo noto y vio como una rubia se le acerco tocándole el brazo, su sangre hirvió y sus demonios empezaron a despertarse pero como se atrevía a tocarlo a él de esa manera él era de ella..._espera ¿qué?_

Siguió observándolos y noto como Ren apartaba su brazo y le dedicaba uno de las miradas glaciales de propias de Cain Heel antes de seguir su camino, suspiro aliviada

-Hello pretty lady* – una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-…

-¿Qué haces aquí solita? ¿Dónde están tus amigas?

Kyoko sintió un escalofrió al sentir la mirada de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo, quería que se alejara lo más posible de ella

-Yo no estoy sola – respondió en tono cortante

-Pues yo no veo a más nadie contigo

_Piensa Kyoko piensa rápido –_ tratando de no mostrar el terror que sentía en el momento

-mi novio debe estar por regresar

-Ah sí, pues yo no lo veo en ninguna parte, no te hagas la dura dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca. Kyoko luchaba por zafarse

-Suéltame – pero el chico no aflojaba su agarre

-Te dijo que la sueltes – dijo una figura rodeada de un aura oscura, apretando la muñeca del hombre en cuestión. Se escuchó crujir de huesos

Oh no pensó Kyoko ese no era Ren, este es su otra personalidad la que lleva enterrando tanto tiempo

-Oh este debe ser el novio de la pretty lady – dijo mientras le soltaba la muñeca y trataba de liberarse del agarre del recién llegado

-Si sabes lo que te conviene aléjate de ella – claramente no era una sugerencia, sino una amenaza

El hombre se alejó rápidamente conocía esa mirada y sabía lo que significaba. Ese hombre era peligroso.

Ren o quien quiera que fuese en ese momento la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

\- Con que tu novio ¿eh? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo es que no me entere?

-Yo eh….waaa estaba asustada, no sabía que más hacer – dijo terriblemente avergonzada.

-jaja tranquila Kyoko solo te estaba molestando, te entiendo perfectamente – Kyoko se relajó automáticamente.

-Ten tu bebida

Tomo un sorbo y se maravilló con el sabor

-Esta delicioso ¿Qué es?

-Un sunshine* – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago

-Hace calor aquí dijo mientras se quitaba el blazer y Ren casi se atraganta, su blusa dejaba expuesto toda la piel de sus hombros y brazos, pero ella tenía razón así que también se deshizo de su abrigo

Charlaron un rato hasta que Ren se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano ¿bailamos?

-Pero yo no sé bailar eso

-Solo sígueme la salsa* es fácil de bailar, además a quien le importa vinimos a divertirnos y somos actores aprendemos viendo a los demás. Ahora ¿me vas a dejar con la mano extendida?

Tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la pista en donde varias parejas bailaban

La tomo por la cintura y hablándole al oído le dijo

-Solo te tienes que soltar como si el mundo no existiera y seguir el ritmo

Comenzaron a bailar, al principio se fijó en los movimientos de los demás bailarines y los de Ren para hacerse a una idea, poco a poco fue aflojándose, moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la música y moviendo sus caderas dejo escapar la risa cuando Ren la hacía girar; era como si estuvieran sincronizados. Mientras seguían bailando la pareja que estaba bailando a su lado se les unió y mientras la mujer tomaba a Ren y seguía bailando, el hombre tomo a Kyoko, quien se sonrojo por el contacto con el desconocido pero siguió bailando mientras el hombre la hacía girar o la hacía pasar a través de sus brazos, mientras el también giraba. El hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Ren mientras le dedicaba miraba llenas de puñales

-No te preocupes, mi esposo y yo nos sorprendimos al verlos bailando y en especial como ella aprendía de rápido, entonces decidimos intercambiar parejas

-¿Su esposo?

-Si estamos de luna de miel, siempre quisimos conocer Japón. Por cierto tu novia es muy linda – dijo con un acento muy marcado mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la chica que en ese momento hablaba con su esposo y les dedico a ella y a Ren una sonrisa

-No es mi novia

-Pero quieres que lo sea – dijo mientras seguían moviéndose por la pista

-¿Se nota?

-Hasta un ciego lo podría ver.

Cuando la canción termino ambas partes dieron sus agradecimientos y se despidieron. Ambos tenían gotas de sudor perlando su piel. Ren se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa y se remango la camisa hasta los codos

La noche progresaba bailaron diferentes ritmos, se rieron, bebidas iban y venían. Kyoko no pudo parar de reír al ver a Ren haciendo su imitación de bailar disco y casi muere de la vergüenza cuando Ren intentaba enseñarle algunos pasos de house. La música cambio nuevamente empezó a sonar una balada

-¿Bailarías esta canción conmigo?

-Kyoko asintió con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

Ren la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, ella por instinto pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello descansando la cabeza contra su pecho, podía escuchar el rápido aleteo de su corazón, se embriagaba con su olor moviéndose al son de la dulce melodía, fue entonces que lo escucho cantarle al oído

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hope for_

_You're every, everything I need_

_You are so beautiful to me*_

Su corazón dio un salto, él tomo su brazo y le hizo dar un pequeño giro para finalizar inclinándola sobre su brazo. La canción termino y ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que una voz llamo

-¿Kyoko san, Tsuruga san?

Aquel llamado reventó su burbuja y Kyoko se separó automáticamente de Ren, totalmente sonrojada

-¿Momose san?

-Oh Kyoko chan que alegría encontrarte aquí no nos veíamos desde el final de Dark Moon. Veo que estas disfrutando de la noche de Tokio. Tsuruga san tiempo sin vernos.

-Lo mismo digo Momose san. Una sorpresa encontrarnos aquí.

-¿Ren? – pregunto otra voz

-Kijima

\- Pero que sorpresa y ¿Kyoko san? Así que por fin… -pero no pudo terminar por el codazo que recibió en las costillas.

-Bueno mientras ustedes se ponen al día me llevo a Kyoko para buscar algo de tomar – dijo arrastrando a Kyoko sin esperar respuesta alguna

* * *

-Kyoko san no sabía que tú y Tsuruga san estuvieran saliendo

-No, no es así – dijo ofuscada, él solo me está ayudando con mis lecciones de baile

_-'Pobre Tsuruga san'_ ' Sempai zone _por siempre'_ – Oh ya veo.

-¿Qué estas tomando?

\- Sunshine

-'_No estaría de más darle un empujoncito'_

Porque no pruebas el toblerone*, estoy segura que te encantara

-Si tú lo dices

-Ordeno los dos cócteles y se sentaron en la barra, mientras conversaban, Kyoko estaba encantada con la cremosa bebida con sabor a chocolate y café, la bebió rápidamente y Momose como buena acompañante ordeno otra y no se molestó en notificarle a la siempre inocente Kyoko el contenido alcohólico de la bebida. Cuando regresaron al lugar donde las esperaban Ren Y Kijima, Kyoko ya estaba saboreando su tercera bebida y se reía de todo lo que Itzumi le decía y viceversa.

Bueno nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Itzumi mientras se llevaba a Kijima que tengan una "placentera noche" mientras soltaba risitas. Fue entonces que Ren noto la copa en las manos de Kyoko

-Kyoko ¿Qué estas tomando? – pregunto con precaución

-Tablerone o algo así no recuerdo su nombre – dijo entre risas

-¿Cuántos te has tomado?

-Mmm –hizo un puchero y con los dedos le señalo 3

-_'Sweet lord' – _Kyoko dame eso

-No, es mío

-Vamos Kyoko el taisho me matara si se entera que te deje beber

-Pero no quiero – hizo una pausa y luego agrego - baila conmigo y lo arrastro a la pista

* * *

**NA. Bueno eso fue todo por hoy. Déjenme saber que les pareció.**

**Aclaraciones**

***Pretty Lady:** Linda señorita

***Sunshine:** Cóctel muy apetecido a base de zumo de piña, zumo de naranja, zumo de durazno y soda

***Salsa:** Según mi investigación la puedes escuchar en algunos lugares, normalmente en el distrito Roppongi por la gran afluencia de visitantes extranjeros, aunque puedes escuchar una amplia variedad de ritmos que incluyen hip hop, house entre otros

*Verso de la canción you are So Beautiful de Joe Cocker

***Toblerone**: Cóctel preparado a base de Frangelico (Licor de avellanas), Kahlua (Licor de café), Bailey's (Crema Irlandesa), miel y crema batid.

Todos los lugares del capítulo anterior existen


	20. Chapter 20

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip beat, ni sus personajes son míos.**

Este capítulo llega algo retrasado XD Mi mejor amiga se casa entonces he estado hasta arriba de cosas. Juro que si veo un vestido de novia más me volveré loca. Estoy pensando seriamente eso de casarse.

**En otra nota. **Trate de mantenerlos dentro de sus personalidades, pero recuerden que ambos estaban bebiendo

Y llegamos al capitulo 20 cuando en un inicio solo iban a ser 10 XD

* * *

Hay diferentes tipos de ebrios, los busca pleito, los sinceros, los excesivamente cariñosos, los felices, los que le coquetean incluso a la silla, los que se quedan dormidos y otros que será mejor no mencionar.

Valga decir que Kyoko no estaba ebria o por lo menos no en el completo sentido de la palabra, ciertamente sus inhibiciones estaban desapareciendo, era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero realmente no era como si le importa, todo se sentía lejano y extraño, alguna vocecita en el fondo de su mente tratando de recordarle algo pero por alguna razón desconocida estaba convencida que mañana no se arrepentiría. Craso error.

Para sorpresa o tal vez infortunio del pobre Ren Kyoko resulto ser una combinación de borrachita feliz, sincera y coqueta. Lo arrastro a la pista de baile sus movimientos mucho más sensuales como si estuviera bailando solo para él. Sus movimientos atraían la mirada de hombres y mujeres por igual, era como si alguien más se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo, el movimiento lento y doloroso de sus caderas, el paseo de sus manos por su cuerpo, bajando lentamente, acercándose peligrosamente a Ren cada vez más, arrastrándolo a lo que más que un baile parecía un juego de seducción. Ren se pasó la mano por el cabello, al parecer iba a necesitar algo mucho más fuerte o tal vez encerrarla en un cuarto con llave y no dejarla salir jamás

La miro y se le cortó la respiración, se le subió el corazón y se sintió siendo arrastrado a otra dimensión. Era un martirio no poder tocarla cuando no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad la llevo al sofá para tomar un descanso. A pesar de la renuencia de Ren, Kyoko logro sacarle otro toblerone. Si era imposible negarle algo cuando estaba sobria era mucho peor cuando libre de sus inhibiciones le coqueteaba abiertamente, jugando con el cuello de su camisa y mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de deseo con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

-Ren

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué eres tan difícil de alcanzar?

-No te entiendo

-Si si eres como una estrella en el cielo a la que únicamente puedo ver, pero nunca alcanzar. Demasiado lejano. Inalcanzable

-Eso no es cierto

-Si lo es, eres apuesto, brillante, uno de los mejores en tu campo, encantador a pesar de esa horrible sonrisa que usas a veces – dejo escapar la risa. Nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo

-Y ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? – dijo tratando de ocultar su asombro

-Mmm…-dijo pensativa para de pronto cambiar de tema - por eso odio cuando haces cosas como cantarme esa canción al oído o cuando dices cosas como que siempre me atraparas o que soy hermosa, cuando me sujetas como si no quisieras dejarme ir, cuando me muestras un mundo que no conozco

-…¿Por qué lo odias? – Ren sabía que no debía estarle preguntando eso en su estado pero no tuvo la fuerza para detenerse. ¿Acaso lo odiaba tanto o el daño en su corazón era tan grande al grado de ser irreparable?

-Porque me permito creer que me ves y me vuelvo ambiciosa – Ren sentía su corazón latir sin control. La parte racional de su cerebro le gritaba que no hiciera la pregunta que tenía en mente, pero su corazón le gritaba para que la hiciera

-Kyoko yo siempre te he visto, aun cuando tú no me veías más que como a un sempai. Dime Kyoko ¿Me ves a mi como yo te veo a ti? – Sus ojos perdidos en la profundidad de sus irises dorados.

Kyoko no tuvo la oportunidad de responder pues la voz del DJ resonó por todo el lugar

-Y ahora el concurso de baile de esta noche ¿Quién se anima?¿Quiénes tienen el coraje?

La multitud grito emocionada, a estas alturas de la noche a nadie le importaba realmente nada excepto pasarla bien.

Kyoko dio un salto y olvidando la conversación que tenían lo tomo de la mano

-Vamos

Ren enterró su rostro en ambas manos; ella no respondió pero en el fondo lo sabía ella lo veía mucho más de lo que él se había atrevido a imaginar.

El baile fue una locura, las pistas cambiaban con rapidez a diferentes estilos de música. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado bailando. Ren estaba escondido en algún lugar de su conciencia mientras Kuon estaba haciendo presencia completa, bailando como si no existiera más nada en el mundo excepto la mujer enfrente suyo. Poco a poco las parejas abandonaban la pista cuando iban siendo eliminadas. Dejando solo seis parejas.

-Y ahora llego la hora de la verdad, solo nos restan seis parejas, muéstrennos de lo que son capaces.

Empezó a sonar Sing sing sing. Ren tomo a Kyoko de la cintura y se movían con rapidez por todo el salón dando giros y añadiendo florituras, moviéndose con la velocidad y gracia de profesionales. Ren en un movimiento rápido utilizo su brazo izquierdo para ponerlo en la espalda baja de Kyoko mientras se agachaba un poco y con el brazo derecho empujaba la piernas de esta hacia arriba sacándola del suelo y haciendo girar el cuerpo de ella en una pirueta perfecta sobre su brazo. La multitud aplaudía y vitoreaba. Kyoko todo el tiempo sonreía y sentía como si llevara bailando con Ren toda una vida, se sentía perfecto

La música cambio nuevamente y esta vez el sonido de Rock and roll inundo el lugar.

-¿Confías en mí? – pregunto Ren con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

-Siempre

Ren tomo su mano y empezó a mover sus pies y cadera al ritmo de la música al igual que ella, luego en un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia sí y giraron para luego volver a bailar por separado únicamente sujetos de la mano, mientras la otra la movían en el aire. Ren utilizo el brazo de Kyoko como ancla para hacer una pirueta pasando sus piernas sobre su cabeza, la atrajo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo y bailaron dando giros y brincos alrededor de la pista.

En un movimiento ya familiar para ellos la abrió de su cuerpo para luego regresarla hacia él con movimientos envolventes sobre su brazo. Al llegar a su puesto Kyoko lo miro a los y entendió lo que quería hacer así que envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y el agarrándola de la cintura la levanto del piso y la cruzo hacia su costado derecho y luego al izquierdo. Sin dejarse de mover y antes de bajarla Ren le dijo que se agachara enseguida y ella así lo hizo; un momento después Ren aun sujetando una de sus manos paso la pierna sobre ella y tomo su otra mano para traerla deslizando entre sus piernas. El público incluso algunos de los demás participantes estaba asombrados y gritaban emocionados.

Ren y Kyoko estaban sudando a mares, sus pies dolían pero con la adrenalina o más bien el alcohol corriendo en su torrente sanguíneo no les importaba. La música cambio nuevamente esta vez era algún tipo de música caribeña. Ren se sintió palidecer cuando Kyoko engancho los brazos a su cuello y se pegó completamente a él y empezó a mover las caderas de forma terriblemente sexy contra él, solo basto eso para que Ren se esfumara de vuelta a su rincón y Kuon empezara a moverse uniéndose al ritmo de Kyoko, puso su pierna en medio de las de ella y quiso gruñir del dolor que le causaba ese tipo de cercanía, descendieron lentamente hacia el piso, cuando volvieron a subir la tomo de la mano y se movieron por la pista con movimientos demasiado sensuales que hicieron a más de uno de los presentes sonrojarse.

La música finalmente se detuvo tanto Ren como Kyoko estaban respirando entre cortadamente sus ojos claramente llenos de lujuria y pasión.

La voz del DJ sonó por todo el lugar.

-Bueno ya saben lo que dicen que el baile es la expresión vertical de un deseo horizontal.

-Casi todo el lugar estallo en risas y vitoreo

Kyoko y Ren enrojecieron de la vergüenza, realmente el licor se les había subido a la cabeza.

Kyoko escondió la cabeza en la camisa de Ren y este último sonrió avergonzado

-Creo que no tenemos dudas de quienes son los ganadores indiscutibles de esta noche – dijo mientras señalaba a Ren y Kyoko

El público aplaudió totalmente de acuerdo.

Muchos en el público se acercaron a felicitarlos, mientras les entregaban su premio; cuando finalmente se sentaron estaban totalmente exhaustos.

-Estoy muerta – dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Creo que eso fue todo por esta noche y tomándola de la mano salieron del lugar.

El taxista escuchaba entretenido la conversación de sus pasajeros

-Ren no sabía que bailaras tan bien

-Pero si tú eres una caja de sorpresas, no que no podías bailar y por eso necesitabas lecciones

-Sí, pero tú eres un excelente maestro

-Por más que quisiera llevarme todo el crédito no es así stellina mia

-¿Se nota que tuvieron una gran cita?-comento el taxista

Ren esperaba que Kyoko negara que era una cita

-Si – respondió una Kyoko excesivamente energética y feliz – la mejor cita de mi vida – y ella muy conversadora le contó al taxista de restaurantes de cuentos de hadas, viajes a los cielos, deliciosos cócteles y bailes sacados de películas, hasta que finalmente cayo dormida en el hombro de Ren que la acomodo un poco mejor y aparto los cabellos de su rostro y le quito los zapatos. Entre sueños sonreía mientras llamaba su nombre.

-Es usted un hombre afortunado, su novia es una jovencita muy especial

-Si lo soy, y no ella no es mi novia, no aun

-No se tarde, no vaya a ser que otro se la arrebate, además hacen una pareja adorable.

-Gracias

Ren tomo a Kyoko en sus brazos estilo princesa llevando sus zapatos colgados en una mano. Se dirigió al edificio donde el portero rápidamente le abrió la puerta y siguió su camino hacia su apartamento. Si se hubiese detenido por un momento hubiese visto la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del portero.

Una vez dentro del apartamento la acostó en el sofá mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y los accesorios que traía antes de llevarla al cuarto de huéspedes. Estaba inclinado sobre ella cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron.

-Ren – dijo dedicándole una mirada llena de amor y se sujetó a su camisa

-Gracias

Lentamente lo atrajo hacia ella y unió sus labios a los suyos en un beso dulce que a Ren solo te tomo un segundo corresponder. El dulce sabor del café y el chocolate mezclándose con el de hierbas secas y especias dulces. El beso rápidamente de convirtió en uno más hambriento lleno de necesidad, las manos de Kyoko viajaban ansiosas y empezaron a desabotonar la camisa de Ren, mientras el hacia un camino de besos en su cuello hacia su clavicula. Una vez lo botones fuera, Ren se deshizo de la camisa. No supo en que momento habían cambiado de posición pero ahora Kyoko estaba sobre él besando su cuello y dejo escapar un jadeo cuando noto como ella succionaba la piel de su pecho, lo estaba marcando, una vez estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo le dedico una sonrisa lasciva antes de volver a caer profundamente dormida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ren se debatía entre el enfado o la frustración. Enfado consigo mismo por permitir lo que acaba de suceder se había aprovechado de una Kyoko ebria y por no haber sido capaz de detenerla o detenerse. Si ella no se hubiese quedado dormida estaba seguro que la hubiese tomado en ese mismo sofá, sus besos sobre piel quemaban, sus manos recorriéndolo, su cuerpo dolía así que la dejo por un momento en el sofá y se dirigió al baño en donde busco su liberación pensando en los movimientos de ella pegada contra su cuerpo, en sus besos, en sus pequeños manos y el roce de su piel mientras lo desvestía, sus jadeos se hicieron más fuertes al igual que sus movimientos hasta que finalmente logro su liberación dejando escapar el nombre de ella de sus labios

**NA**. Mi capítulo más largo hasta la fecha. Realmente me encantaría saber que piensan de este capítulo, ha sido un verdadero reto escribirlo. Originalmente las escenas de baile eran más elaboradas pero quise evitar en la medida de lo posible los tecnicismos. Para las curiosas la última canción que bailan es Rei Helder ft yuri da cunha essa quer me matar.

Usagihell34 amiguita gracias por la idea me cuentas que tal te pareció.


	21. Chapter 21

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos.

* * *

Sus labios deslizándose en su piel, la humedad de su boca haciendo un camino hacia sus pechos, sus manos deslizándose dentro de su blusa tocándola, recorriendo sus piernas, explorando lo inexplorado. Sentía la tensión creciente apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, todo su ser lo reclamaba, enterró las uñas en su espalda desnuda.

Kyoko brinco de repente en la cama, su corazón latiendo frenético y sudando profusamente, completamente sonrojada. El movimiento brusco le hizo sentir que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con Ren, pero con este sueño como se suponía que lo mirara a la cara. Escucho como tocaron a su puerta

-Kyoko ¿Puedo entrar?

-R- Ren

-Tengo algo que te puede ayudar con la resaca que debes tener – dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Adelante

Ren entro y le ofreció un vaso de agua con un par de pastillas

-¿Por qué no te das un baño para que desayunes? Podemos hablar entonces ¿te parece?

-Seguro – y se tomó las dos pastillas de un solo e hiso su camino hacia el baño

Kyoko se sumergió en el agua y dejo que los recuerdos de la noche anterior fluyeran en su mente, había sido la mejor noche de su vida, se sintió como una princesa, todavía sentía su cuerpo vibrar al ritmo de la música. Luego recordó las palabras en la canción que Ren le había cantado al oído y deseaba con todo su corazón que fueran ciertas, que esas palabras fueran de él para ella. El resto de los eventos aunque un poco confusos también llegaron a su mente.

Definitivamente tendría que mantenerse alejada de cualquier tipo de licor, un poco más y le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos, aunque la pregunta seguía resonando en mente ¿me ves cómo te veo yo a ti? _'¿Cómo me ves Ren?'_ era la pregunta que amenazaba con salir de sus labios; dejo sus pensamientos divagar mientras se dejaba envolver por el olor a mimosas del jabón. Sus pensamientos viajaron al concurso de baile quiso ahogarse allí mismo por su osadía, pero recordó a Ren lleno de energía y felicidad, como la gente los animaba no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse. Bueno tal vez sí, recordó su ultimo baile y sintió su cuerpo calentarse nuevamente ante el recuerdo, como fue posible que ella una doncella japonesa bailara de manera tan atrevida. Lo último que recordaba era haberse montado en el taxi. Luego tuvo otro de sus sueños donde besaba a Ren y él le correspondía, se había sentido tan real que juraría que podía sentir el sabor de sus labios en los suyos –se tocó los labios con los dedos-, le había arrancado la camisa y marcado como suyo, no Setsu marcando a Cain, no esta era Kyoko marcando a Ren.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad salió del baño su cabeza un poco más despejada sin el tamborileo constante del dolor que la había aquejado más temprano y emprendió su camino a la sala.

Encontró a Ren en la cocina

-Ren ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No, ya está listo solo falta servir ¿Qué tal tu cabeza?

-Mejor gracias, pero no entiendo como lo sabias

-Experiencia

Comieron en silencio una vez terminaron Kyoko insistió en que ella debía encargarse de lavar ya que él se había encargado de preparar la comida.

Ren estaba seguro que si Kyoko recordaba lo que paso entre ellos en el apartamento o no le estaría hablando normalmente en este momento, así que supuso que sería alguna laguna en su mente a causa del licor, sintió una punzada de dolor y a la vez alivio.

-Kyoko, ¿recuerdas todo lo que paso anoche?

-Mmmm sí, bueno más o menos algunas cosas son un poco confusas y lo último que recuerdo es cuando íbamos en el taxi – lo vio hacer un gesto de decepción

-¿Por qué? No me digas que hice algo vergonzoso

Y antes de que Ren pudiese responder estaba implorando perdón

-Kyoko lo único que hiciste fue quedarte dormida y _'llevarme al borde de la locura, marcarme y luego volverte a dormir dejándome desvestido y alborotado'_ – dijo mientras miraba fijamente sus labios queriendo devorarlos en ese preciso momento

Kyoko lo estaba perdiendo, esa mirada que le dedicaba en estos momentos era la del emperador de la noche, él que la devoraba en sus sueños e inundaba sus fantasías.

-Ah hh mmm y ¿Qué nos ganamos?

-Mmm- respondió Ren saliendo de su trance momentáneo

-El premio ¿Qué era?

-No sé no lo he visto

Y dirigiéndose a la mesa baja de la sala tomo el sobre.

-Wow

-¿Qué es?

-Una reserva para dos en Aronia de Takazawa.

-¿Es en serio? – dijo Kyoko con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Si, parece que vamos a salir a cenar cortesía de nuestras habilidades como bailarines a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de la ciudad

* * *

Kyoko había quedado con ayudar en el Duramaya hoy así que recogió sus cosas y agradeció una vez más a Ren, diciéndole que no tenía forma de pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-Kyoko no tienes nada que agradecer, el placer fue todo mío y si me lo permitieras me encantaría que lo volviéramos a repetir.

-Si me encantaría –dijo sin pensar antes de responder- el rojo coloreando su cara

Ren dejó escapar una sonrisa, mientras ella emprendía su huida hacia la puerta

-Mmm Kyoko. Antes de que te vayas quería preguntarte algo – dijo recostándose en el marco de la puerta. Recuerdas que el otro fin de semana es el baile de máscaras de LME

-Si, como olvidarlo el presidente se encarga de recordárnoslo todo el tiempo

-Mmm bueno veras me preguntaba si irías como mi cita

-… - _'creo que me quede dormida y ahora estoy soñando'_

-Kyoko

\- ¿Qui - quieres que sea tu cita? ¿Estás seguro?

Dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración – si Kyoko quiero que seas mi cita y no te lo estaría preguntado si no estuviese seguro.

-Ok – respondió bajito casi en un murmullo

\- Que dijiste Kyoko

-Ok, seré tu cita

Ren se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias

* * *

Kyoko salió a toda marcha del apartamento su corazón latiendo a mil por horas, pero no era el inocente beso en la mejilla lo que la tenía arrebolada, era el hecho que por un breve momento pudo ver gracias a la abertura en la camisa de Ren la mancha rojiza morada en su pecho, claramente la marca de un chupetón

No puede ser cierto. Eso solo fue un sueño ¿cierto? No hay manera de que esa marca se la haya hecho yo. Vamos Kyoko no te engañes entonces porque esta exactamente en el mismo lugar de tu sueño. Entonces recordó su cara de decepción. Ideas descabelladas pasaron por su mente él seguramente estaba decepcionado de ella por haberse aprovechado de él, pero no eso no tenía sentido, le acaba de pedir que fuera su cita. Acaso Ren esperaba que ella lo recordara. Entonces repaso su sueño que resulto no ser un sueño y noto como él había devuelto su beso, como lo profundizo como si quisiera devorarla como recorrió su piel y la mirada que le dedico. Su cabeza y corazón estaban hechos un lió.


	22. Chapter 22

**Descargo de responsabilidad. **Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos

* * *

El día paso como un borrón, siempre era una alegría poder ayudar a los dueños de Duramaya, para ella eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.

La noche llego rápidamente, sus ocupaciones durante el día lograron que su mente se distrajera de los sucesos que venían ocurriendo últimamente, pero ahora recostada en su futon su cabeza era plagada por imágenes de Ren, él tomándola de la mano, sonriéndole, contándole su historia, dándole su bufanda, bailando, besándola.

Se levantó y camino como una demente por la habitación mientras murmuraba palabras inteligibles y soltaba uno que otro grito. Esto normalmente hubiese asustado a los dueños, pero bueno después de todo era Kyoko así que podían considerarlo normal.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ren no le dijo lo que paso entre ellos?, pensó mil una explicaciones, su imaginación corría salvaje, acaso quería pretender que no había pasado nada entre ellos, quería convencerse de ello pero la sola idea le arrugaba el corazón y una vocecita en su mente le gritaba que no era así, al mismo tiempo que otra idea empezó a tomar fuerza.

Si ella no hubiese pensando que era un sueño, lo que hubiese ocurrido sería totalmente diferente, no habría podido mirar a Ren a la cara esa mañana y habría emprendido la huida del lugar lo más rápido posible para esconderse en un lugar donde nadie jamás la pudiese encontrar, aunque esta última era una opción que todavía daba vueltas en su ya inestable mente

¿Acaso Ren sabía que si le decía reaccionaria así? Si estaba en lo correcto, ¿había hecho Ren esto antes?, ocultarle algo para evitar que ella se avergonzara o incluso huyera.

Los recuerdos de una conversación que tuvo con Julie la invadieron, en su vida sintió tanta vergüenza como cuando la amable mujer le explico de manera clara y sencilla que lo que sentía en ese momento no era una enfermedad si no puro y sencillo deseo, que aquel hombre la excitaba con su toque. Lamentablemente ese recuerdo trajo otro consigo, uno de Ren casi ahogándose cuando ella le hizo la misma pregunta a él.

Desafortunadas fueron las almas que transitaban por las calles aledañas, cuando se escuchó un grito desgarrador, que dio inicio a las terroríficas historias sobre esa zona de la ciudad

-LO SABIA ÉL LO SABIA OH DIOS MIO DIOS MIO WAA

-Oh my my, querido Kyoko chan está más activa y enérgica que siempre, tuvo que pasarle algo muy bueno

* * *

Al día siguiente una Kyoko totalmente depravada de sueño caminaba por los pasillos de LME asustando a cualquier alma despistada que se atravesara en su camino. ¿Qué debería hacer? Era la pregunta que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Kyoko debería confrontarlo o simplemente pretender que no se dio cuenta. Solo pensar en lo primero destruía sus nervios así que iría por la segunda, después de todo era una actriz.

-Eso es lo que hare

-¿Qué harás Kyoko? – se congelo al escuchar a Ren a sus espaldas

-…R- Re- Ren, eh ah nada – dijo sin mirarlo a la cara

-Kyoko ¿Por qué estas evitándome?

-Yo no para nada –dijo sin apartar la vista del piso

-¿o es que me pierdo algo fascinante sucediendo en el piso?

-… -le dirigió una mirada y allí estaba él dirigiéndole esa mirada enigmática que hacia su corazón latir erráticamente, sus ojos viajaron a la curvatura de su cuello y las imágenes fluyeron nuevamente en su mente, su rostro e incluso orejas se tornaron carmín, sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a los labios de él recordando su sabor y la sensación de ellos sobre su piel, sin notar que se comenzó a mordisquear el labio inferior.

Ren estaba convencido que ella lo hacía a propósito, no había manera que Kyoko no fuera consiente que en ese momento lo estaba mirando como si lo quisiese desvestir allí y ahora. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente se mordisqueaba el labio de manera tan seductora que le tomo una fuerza descomunal y tal vez una pisca de su cordura, no arrojarla sobre el escritorio de la oficina más cercana y tomar el lugar de sus dientes. Sus pensamientos eran muy peligrosos

-Entonces Kyoko ¿qué es eso que harás? ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

-Yo eh – noto como sus ojos de nuevo trataban de evitarlo y pasaba su mano sobre su ceja. Y su mirada se desviaba reiteradamente a cierta parte de su pecho, en un principio no lo capto, de repente recordó que en ese preciso lugar estaba la marca que ella le hizo. No, no era posible ella nunca vio la marca, la única forma era que, sus ojos se abrieron como platos 'Ella lo sabe, lo recordó', eso explica porque su comportamiento. _'Esto va a ser realmente divertido'_

-Dime Kyoko acaso me estas ocultando algo – dijo con fingida cara de tristeza

-N…N…No…

-No suenas muy convencida y yo que creí que me merecía por lo menos un poquito de tu confianza.

-NO ES ESO

-Entonces Kyoko ¿qué es? Ilumíname

-Tu….Yo….apartamento, sabias, waaaaaaaaaa – fue lo último que escucho antes que Kyoko saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

Ren se rio por lo bajo, _'no pienses que te vas a escapar Kyoko chan, dos pueden jugar este juego'_

Dos horas después se encontró escribiéndole un texto

_"__Stellina mia es de mala educación dejar hablando solos a los amigos sin darle ninguna explicación ni despedirse. Te veo esta noche ;) Ren"_

* * *

El resto del día fue extremadamente agotador para Kyoko la falta de sueño, sumada al nerviosismo y ansiedad de toparse con Ren, la hacía saltar cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, así que cuando su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo casi muere de un infarto.

Leyó el mensaje y hasta ahora cayo en cuenta de lo mal educada que había sido, esta noche podría disculparse y pretender que nada paso, si eso sería lo mejor.

Llego al apartamento de Ren toco y al ver que nadie respondió, busco en su bolso la tarjeta que Ren le había dado anteriormente contra su voluntad y la utilizo para entrar. Dejo las bolsas en la cocina y fue a su habitación a cambiarse antes de empezar a cocinar.

Reviso su celular, para su sorpresa encontró un mensaje de Ren

_'__Perdón pero llego tarde retrasos en la filmación :( , siéntete como en casa xo Ren ' _

Kyoko busco uno de sus guiones y se dispuso a estudiarlos, sentándose en el sofá y puso un poco de música no sin antes cuestionarse reiteradamente si no estaba siendo demasiado confianzuda. Había pasado una hora y decidió ir a preparar la comida dejando sus papeles sobre la mesa baja de la sala

Ren deslizo la tarjeta en su puerta, entro silenciosamente y se sacó los zapatos, el olor de comida inundo automáticamente su olfato, pero la música sin embargo era algo nuevo, se sacó el saco y noto los papeles sobre su mesa baja se dirigió a la cocina donde la vista que lo recibió lo dejo cautivado.

Kyoko cantaba y bailaba al ritmo One more night de vaults mientras cortaba vegetales y revolvía el contenido de las ollas.

Cuando Kyoko dio media vuelta se encontró con una sonrisa deslumbrante de Ren.

-R..R..Ren ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

-No mucho, pero si mal no recuerdo primero se saluda, últimamente estamos olvidando los modales ¿No es así Kyoko chan? – canturreó su nombre

-Perdón, soy una terrible persona

-Jajaja siempre caes, solo te molestaba Kyoko, no te preocupes, mira es fácil de arreglar – dijo acercándose y depositando un beso en su frente – Buenas noches ¿Qué tal tu día?

-…-después de su asombro y breve congelación inicial se relajó y respondió –agorador, estoy muerta.

-No te creería, pareces tener muchas energías para estar bailando sola en la cocina y sin mí – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, recostándose en una de las encimeras- aunque debo admitir que es una vista encantadora

-Ren no digas esas cosas, no juegues conmigo- dijo Kyoko completamente sonrojada

-En ningún momento he jugado contigo, solo digo la verdad, ahora si me disculpas me voy a cambiar

Kyoko sintió la seriedad y un tono herido en sus palabras. Acaso ¿acababa de herir sus sentimientos?

-Ren –llamo antes que el desapareciera de la vista

-¿Si?

-Lo siento

Ren pasó la mano entre sus cabellos

-Kyoko no quiero que te disculpes, solo quiero que entiendas que eres hermosa, encantadora y que te mereces el mundo. Quiero que veas lo que todos ven, lo que yo veo y el que diga lo contrario está seriamente equivocado.

No espero la respuesta de ella y se dirigió a su habitación

La cena transcurrió con calma, Ren decidió no presionarla sobre el asunto del magreo, luego tendría tiempo para eso y tampoco era sensato tentar tanto su suerte, lo que menos necesitaba era que Kyoko volviera a su concha y levantara muros a su alrededor. Como era costumbre después de la cena se fue a lavar los platos y dejo a Kyoko en el sofá repasando su guion, mientras Kyoko lo esperaba para comenzar sus prácticas que a su criterio no hacían falta nunca más pues esa chica bailaba perfectamente pero no era como si él fuera a decirle y acabar con sus noche de baile.

-Kyo…, definitivamente estabas agotada – dijo mientras caminaba hacia su forma dormida en el sofá y le quitaba el libreto que descansaba descartado en sus piernas para luego acomodarla en sus brazos estilo princesa y llevarla a su habitación. La acomodo en la cama y luego en un gesto tan viejo como el mundo se inclinó deposito un casto beso en sus labios y susurro

-Te amo Kyoko

En su rostro dormido se dibujó una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba contra la almohada

.

.

.

* * *

-Dime de nuevo ¿Por qué tengo que ir a esa estúpida gala?

-Sho, ya hemos hablado de esto, es una orden del presidente, no puedes faltar ya que eres uno de los miembros más reconocidos de la agencia

-Pero porque a la gala de la agencia de esa demonio cambia formas y el niñato cara bonita de Tsuruga.

-No pienses hacer nada estúpido, recuerda que estarán todas las personalidades del medio desde actores, cantantes a directores, productores, guionistas, cualquier error te costara tu carrera.

-Gezzz, no soy ningún niño pequeño y de un golpe cerró la puerta

* * *

**NA. No muy segura con este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, que he sacado tiempo de donde no tenía para cumplir mi promesa. Sus reviews son altamente apreciadas, en realidad me dan fuerzas para seguir trayendo este humilde trabajo a ustedes. Besos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

* * *

Kyoko siempre se despertaba temprano en las mañanas una costumbre que adquirió desde que era solo una niña, pero las primeras luces del día llegaron y la madrugadora Mogami Kyoko no se despertó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cuerpo y su mente estaban en completa paz

Ren toco la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes, no hubo respuesta, cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y noto como Kyoko seguía profundamente dormida. Le dolía en el alma despertarla, pero si no lo hacía llegarían tarde. Se sento en la cama y suavemente llamo su nombre

-Kyoko, Kyoko

-Cinco minutos más – murmuro entre sueños.

-Vamos Kyoko tienes que despertar – la aludida no hizo más que acurrucarse contra su regazo

Una idea se le vino a la mente y lentamente se agacho y soplo suavemente su nuca esperando que ella saliera disparada de la cama, pero ella lo que hizo fue soltar un pequeño gemido.

-'_Pero que está soñando' – _miro nuevamente el reloj

-Vamos Kyoko dijo acariciándole el rostro si no te despiertas ambos llegaremos tarde.

-Kyoko abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó como un rayo.

-Lo siento, lo siento

-No te preocupes todavía estamos a tiempo

Encendió la televisión mientras la esperaba y tomaba su café tranquilamente

_-Kimoko como sabes se acerca uno de los eventos más esperados del año, la gala de los 35 años de la fundación de Lory Magestic Entretaiment y como era de esperarse grandes nombres del mundo del entretenimiento japonés e Internacional estarán presentes para celebrar. _

_-Tienes toda la razón Shoei y nuestras fuentes nos confirman que uno de los matrimonios más famosos en el mundo del entretenimiento pisara suele japonés el día de mañana para unirse a la gran celebración_

_-Si señoras y señores mañana llega al país el famoso matrimonio Hizuri, el aclamado actor…_

Ren apretó su agarre a la taza_ '¿Por qué estaban viniendo ellos?' '¿Por qué el presidente no le dijo nada?' Iba a tener un par de palabras con él._

Kyoko entro en la sala y noto la tensión de Ren

-Ren ¿estás bien?

-Ah si no te preocupes, solo me sorprendió la noticia, debes estar feliz de volver a ver a Hizuri san y finalmente conocer a su esposa ¿sabías que venían?

-Sí, lo supe la semana pasada yo voy a estar asistiéndolos durante su estadía como parte de mis tareas de Love me, además mon ha insistido en que tenemos que pasar tiempo de calidad madre/hija

Ren no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, pero no estaba muy seguro de si eran celos de su madre o celos de Kyoko

-Me alegro por ti, espero que te diviertas

-Gracias

.

.

.

* * *

Lory no se sorprendió al ver a Ren entrar en su oficina, después de todo el chico seguramente ya había visto las noticias

-¿Por qué vienen a Japón?

-Yo los invite

-pero ¿por qué?

-Ren te recuerdo que Kuu es uno de los talentos más brillantes que esta agencia ha entregado al mundo así como un viejo amigo al igual que Juliena

-Pero ¿que pasara si ponen en riesgo mi identidad? – dijo pasándose la mano por los cabellos

-No lo harán, igual tu madre tiene una nueva hija favorita. No te preocupes no te están preparando ninguna encerrona para que hables con ellos. Ellos están genuinamente cautivados por Mogami san esa chica sí que sabe robarle el corazón a todo el mundo.

-Si es una persona especial– las facciones se su rostro se suavizaron, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Lory, decidió entonces molestarlo

-Sabes Ren hay muchos que quieren invitar a Mogami san a la gala del sábado, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se te adelante.

Ren usualmente lo hubiese ignorado pero decidió morder el anzuelo.

-Eso va a ser difícil porque ella es **_mi_** cita – y sin más salió de la oficina dejando atrás a un muy sorprendido Lory farfullando palabras ininteligibles

**NA. Mil disculpas por la espera y por lo corto, la verdad tengo un bloqueo gigantesco con esta historia. Últimamente no mas me fluyen ideas trágicas y rompe corazones por las que estoy segura me llegaran un manojo de amenazas XD.**

**Los capítulos finales ya ****están en borrador pero enlazarlos me esta costando mucho. Esta historia primero tuvo final que otra cosa XD**

**Si no le habéis echado un ojo a mis otras historias les invito a que pasen **

**Seriamente pensando en escribir un Crossover Oneshot de Skip Beat con otro de mis animes favoritos pero primero tengo que salir de la onda depresiva jaja**


	24. Chapter 24

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

A _Skarlet_, por ese gracioso comentario que hiciste en algún capitulo pasado y desde entonces quería incluir en la historia

A _Mutemuia_, porque Kanae esta de acuerdo contigo sobre el viaje de campo.

**Las canciones son en orden de aparición**

Fiesta Plus+

I love you - Henry feat Amber

Yours - Ella Henderson, personalmente recomiendo escuchar esta

* * *

Kyoko iba camino de regreso al casillero de Love me cuando escucho que la llamaban.

-Kyoko san – llamo una voz

-Hikaru sempai ¿Cómo estás? Y el resto de los chicos

-Bien Kyoko san, están en la cafetería fueron a comprar el almuerzo

-¿y por qué no fuiste con ellos?

-Ah bueno veras e iba con ellos pero primero quería preguntarte algo esto veras…

-¿Si?

-Veras me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a la gala del sábado conmigo…ya sabes cómo mi cita – dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello

-Ahhhhh!... Mmm…gracias por invitarme Hikaru sempai pero tengo que declinar – dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia y escondiendo el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Oh, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-Mmm bueno veras…ya tengo una cita

-tú ¿qué? – Pregunto una voz recién llegada

Kyoko se giró y automáticamente se abalanzo sobre Kanae que hábilmente la esquivo

-Moko san, que mala amiga – dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿Mala amiga?, aquí la mala amiga es otra como es eso de que tienes un cita y no me has contado, creí que era tu mejor amiga – dijo fingiendo lágrimas de dolor.

-No Moko san no es así Ren me lo pidió hace solo un par de días, yo te iba contar cuando nos viéramos lo juro.

-Espera un minuto ¿Ren? Como en Tsuruga Ren.

-Eh si – dijo tímidamente mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas

-Oh Kyoko tienes muchas que contarme

Media hora después Kanae seguía asimilando todo lo que Kyoko le había contado, si las cosas seguían así para su amiga muy pronto la dejaría abandonada con la maldición rosa, aun así no pudo evitar sentir felicidad por esa amiga que se había metido a la fuerza en su vida y se había ganado su corazón

-Mo Kyoko no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta que era una cita porque eso claramente era una cita no un viaje de campo o estudio o lo que sea que te dijo

-Yo nunca había tenido una cita como se suponía que lo supiera

Kane dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación

Kyoko no sabía si contarle del magreo con Ren, después de un breve debate interior decidió contarle, tenía que sacar eso de su sistema

-¿QUE TU QUÉ? – Se escuchó el grito a las afueras de la habitación

Kyoko se paró como un rayo y le puso las manos sobre la boca

-Espera un segundo ¿me estás diciendo que lo besaste, le saltaste encima, lo marcaste y por si fuera poco después de prenderlo te quedaste dormida y fingiste no recordarlo?

Kyoko estaba totalmente colorada pero asintió con la cabeza

-Básicamente te embriagaste, lo sedujiste, lo "atacaste" y finalmente fingiste demencia –dijo tratando de no reírse de la cara de su amiga

-Yo, yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo estaba borracha, soy una desvergonzada, me aproveche de Ren

-Kyoko

-No lo puedo mirar a la cara

-KYOKO escúchame bien primero no eres una desvergonzada es normal que esas cosas pasen cuando te sientes atraído por alguien más, segundo créeme que si Tsuruga san no lo hubiese querido no hubiese pasado nada, _'es más seguramente se quiso dar de cabezazos cuando lo dejaste a medio camino, sin contar que está loco por ti'_ y por ultimo deja de escudarte en el hecho que estabas borracha porque tú sabes que querías hacerlo y que lo volverías a hacer. Ah mira qué hora es me tengo que ir o se me va hacer tarde.

Kyoko se quedó sentado meditando las palabras de su amiga por un breve periodo de tiempo y finalmente lo reconoció, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y si pudiera lo volvería hacer

.

.

.

.

* * *

La noche llego rápidamente

-Estoy tan emocionada por fin mañana podre conocer a Mon, bueno físicamente me refiero porque con todo lo que hablamos siento que nos conocemos de toda la vida, pero aun así no puedo evitar estar nerviosa que tal si no le gusto y si la decepciono- dijo mientras recogía los platos de la cena

-Kyoko eso no va a pasar, no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa no me has dicho que ha sido una madre para ti, solo tienes que ser tu misma – le respondió Ren mientras llevaba el resto de los platos y deliberadamente la rodeaba por la espalda para dejar los platos en la encimera – no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Ren ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Kyoko ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Sucedió algo hoy? Quiero decir no pareces tú mismo desde esta mañana

Kyoko no pudo evitar notar como toda su postura cambiaba, la rigidez en sus hombros y espalda.

-…No tienes que preocuparte Kyoko solo recibí una noticia que no esperaba.

-Somos amigos no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que estoy aquí

-Gracias. Has pensado en que deberíamos practicar hoy

-No la verdad no – se detuvo a pensar por un momento en la forma de animar a Ren- pero qué tal si bailamos lo que escoja el reproductor aleatorio

-Suena divertido, pero hay que bailar sin importar lo que salga sin cambiarlo

-Por supuesto ¿Quién dijo miedo?

La música empezó a sonar y Kyoko no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro le encantaba esa canción y tomando la mano de Ren lo jalo mientras brincaba al ritmo de la canción y levantaba sus manos al aire y movía su cabeza al ritmo contagioso de la música. Era la canción perfecta para animarse.

Y como si fuera algún tipo de hechizo las preocupaciones de Ren desaparecieron y pronto se dejó llevar por el ritmo uniéndose a los saltos de Kyoko y dejando su cuerpo moverse con total libertad, dejando que se colara un poquito de Kuon

-No creo que esto cuente como una práctica de baile, pero es muy divertido – dijo Kyoko entre risas, sin dejar de moverse.

-puedes tomarlo como una práctica de estilo libre- dijo antes de estallar en risas también.

La canción llegaba a su final

-¿Lista para la siguiente?

-Siempre

La siguiente canción empezó a sonar

-Yo no voy a bailar eso

-Vamos Kyoko hicimos un trato

-Además no es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes o debo recordarte…

Y antes de que pudiese terminar ya Kyoko se estaba moviendo al ritmo de la música, comenzaron bailando por separado. Kyoko haciendo movimientos provocativos con sus brazos, cintura y caderas, mientras Ren se hacía figuras con sus pies en el piso.

Ren decidió tentar su suerte y finalmente en un movimiento limpio y rápido la atrajo hacia él y la hizo girar, puso sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, para su sorpresa ella coloco las manos alrededor de su cuello y por la mirada que le dedico pudo jurar que ella estaba bailando solo para él. En algún momento en medio de la canción Kyoko se dio media vuelta quedando su espalda contra el pecho de él. Ren casi pierde la cordura al sentir su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose de forma tan sensual contra el suyo y un momento de rendición enterró su cabeza en su cuello presionando brevemente sus labios sobre el pulso de su cuello e inhalo profundamente su olor, afortunada o desafortunadamente no estaba muy seguro cual, la canción había terminado dejando su corazón aleteando como un colibrí y a Kyoko mirando en cualquier dirección menos la suya hasta que las notas de piano resonaron en la habitación y sus miradas se encontraron.

Lentamente camino hacia ella y le ofreció la mano, pidiendo su aprobación, ella la tomo sin dudarlo y él rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y ella sin pensarlo enlazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y descanso su cabeza contra su pecho, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón y la calidez de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por Ren siendo envuelta por el dulce ritmo de la melodía con la que se sentía identificada. No noto que suavemente había empezado a cantar la canción que expresaba las palabras que ella deseaba poder decirle a Ren.

_"__And I will find my strength to untame my mouth_

_When I used to be afraid of the words_

_But with you I've learned just to let it out_

_Now my heart is ready to burst_

_'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

_And I wanna be your everything and more"_

La canción termino y ninguno de los se separó.

-¿Lo dijiste en serio? –pregunto Ren apoyando su rostro en la cabeza de Kyoko

-Hmmm – respondió ella todavía perdida en la magia del momento

-¿Estas lista para amar? ¿Estas dispuesta a ser todo para alguien más y dejar que te amé con todo su ser?

Ella levanto su rostro y su mirada se perdió en sus ojos

-…Si….pero tengo miedo ¿qué tal si no funciona?

Él puso su mano en su mejilla, sin apartar su mirada y le respondió

-Ah! pero qué tal si lo hace.

Hay algunos riesgos que vale la pena tomar

**NA. Me leí todas las reviews y encontré la inspiración. Gracias a todas :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

_A todos los reviewers mil gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo permanente, este capítulo es especialmente para ustedes_

* * *

**Anteriormente en Baila Conmigo**

-¿Estas lista para amar? ¿Estas dispuesta a ser todo para alguien más y dejar que te amé con todo su ser?

Ella levanto su rostro y su mirada se perdió en sus ojos

-…Si….pero tengo miedo ¿qué tal si no funciona?

Él puso su mano en su mejilla y le respondió

-Ah! pero qué tal si lo hace.

Hay algunos riesgos que vale la pena tomar

* * *

**Ahora**

¿Qué tal si lo hace?... ¿Qué tal si lo hace?

Nunca lo había pensado, estaba demasiado ocupada encontrando razones que validaran sus argumentos del mal que representaba el amor. Porque ella siempre estuvo del otro lado, donde el amor no es correspondido. Y en medio de su dolor y su enojo decidió no solo culpar a las personas que la pisotearon, sino también al sentimiento más puro de su corazón. Lo encerró en un baúl, le puso candados y arrojo la llave erigiendo muros para volver a evitar el dolor de entregar el corazón y que lo despedazaran sin reparo.

Pero él llego y sin aviso ni permiso fue derrumbando sus muros uno a uno, cada gesto, cada palabra sus candados se fueron abriendo sin importar sus fútiles intentos de volverlos a colocar. La caja se abrió, pero el miedo seguía allí.

Un miedo que iba cediendo y desapareciendo porque cuando estaba con él se sentía feliz, cálida, completa, sentía que se merecía el mundo.

¿Qué tal si lo hace?

No sabía, nunca lo supo. Pero quería descubrirlo, quería entregarlo todo y tenerlo todo a cambio

El tiempo pareció detenerse, el resto del mundo había desparecido a su alrededor, los únicos sonidos, sus respiraciones y las sutiles notas del piano de una melodía largamente olvidada

Kyoko se perdió en la mirada de Ren, ella lo amaba, podría ser tan presuntuosa de pensar que él la veía como algo más que una amiga.

Sintió como él acariciaba su mejilla, lo sintió buscar algo en sus ojos, sintió como su rostro se acercó un poco hacia ella, su olor una mezcla de sándalo, bergamota y roble embriagándola, lo sintió detenerse y pudo notar la duda y el leve temblor en su mano antes de que sus miradas se fusionaran nuevamente; él haciendo una pregunta silenciosa a lo que ella respondió tomando entre sus manos la suave tela de su camisa acercándolo más a ella. Él sonrió y suavemente iba cerrando el espacio entre ellos, ella se paró en las puntillas de sus pies y sus labios se fundieron, sus cálidos alientos entremezclándose como un perfume viejo y silencioso. No era un beso ardiente o hambriento. No este era una danza dulce y lenta que abrasaba sus corazones. La pieza faltante finalmente encajaba. Ella se abrazó a su cuello y él la abrazo por su cintura. Sus manos hundiéndose en su cabello, acariciando lentamente su profundidad

Los segundos se hicieron minutos y la necesidad de aire amenazaba con separarlos, ambos sintieron una punzada de dolor al pensar en tener que dejar la calidez de la boca del otro, el tener que dejar ir ese recién encontrado paraíso, tocar el cielo con las manos para ser traído de regreso a la tierra.

Sus labios se separaron lentamente, sus frentes seguían unidas, ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar vocablo por miedo a romper la magia del momento.

Pero lo nervios son traicioneros

-Kyoko…-dijo todavía con su frente contra la de ella y sus brazos entrelazados en su cintura - no te quedes dormida o pretendas que no paso porque no podría soportarlo

-…

Ren noto como su clavícula, cuello y rostro se colorearon de rojo tan intenso como los que raramente tiñen el ocaso; la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Yo sé que lo recuerdas Kyoko y no sé si pretendes haberlo olvidado por vergüenza o porque te arrepientes de lo que paso.

Kyoko se separó y enterró su rostro suavemente en su pecho

-No es así – balbuceo – yo creía que era un sueño, yo pensé que era uno de esos sueños… hasta que…vi la mmm marca…y luego estaba mmm demasiado avergonzada para preguntarte o disculparme por haberte asaltado

Ren soltó uno de los brazos de su cintura y llevo su mano para taparse la cara donde un fuerte sonrojo marcaba sus mejillas. Kyoko que había levantado los ojos para mirarlo sintió sus piernas ceder al ver por primera vez a Ren azorado, lo que empeoro todavía más su sonrojo, sus labios temblando levemente.

-No es como si me hubieses forzado, ni que yo me hubiese resistido – dijo Ren

-P..Pero yo…-no pudo terminar porque Ren puso un dedo en sus labios para detenerla

-¿Te arrepientes? – La vio dudar – quiero la verdad Kyoko solo la verdad.

-No – respondió ella en un suave murmullo

-Yo tampoco y le dedico una de esas raras sonrisas que solo eran para ella

Sonrisa que Kyoko respondió con una propia

-Kyoko yo…

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque fue interrumpido por el incesante repicar de un teléfono.

Kyoko se separó de él rápidamente y casi se cae cuando él la abrazo para impedir su caída.

-Gracias

-Te dije que siempre te atraparía – y soltó su brazo para que ella pudiese buscar su teléfono.

Kyoko se dirigió a la habitación, mientras trataba de calmar los latidos erráticos de su corazón, acaso estaba soñando, no, no lo estaba todo lo que había sucedido era real. Busco en su bolso y encontró el ofensivo aparato.

La llamada duro a lo mucho dos minutos, pero ella se quedó sentada en la cama no muy segura de que debería hacer ahora con el hombre que la esperaba en la sala ¿Qué querían decir sus palabras? Ella creía saber lo que significaban pero no quería suponer. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que acaba de suceder, tal vez había llegado el momento de saltar sin miedo a caer.

Salió de la habitación con su bolso en el hombro. Ren la miro sorprendido y algo dolido

-¿Te vas?

-Eh si –dijo jugueteando con sus manos – Si es muy tarde y Sawara san acaba de llamar para avisarme que el vuelo de Mon y Otosan se adelantó y tengo que estar más temprano en el aeropuerto.

-Vamos, yo te llevo. – Ella solo asintió sin oponer resistencia

El viaje al Duramaya fue silencioso, ninguno encontraba las palabras. Finalmente Ren rompió el silencio

-Kyoko yo... hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte

-¿A…Ahora?-tartamudeo. Ren noto su nerviosismo

-No tiene que ser ahora si no quieres… Por hoy te dejare huir – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa llena de sí mismo. Pero no podrás huir por siempre. ¿Cena mañana?

-S..Si, hasta mañana Ren – dijo desabrochándose el cinturón, abrió la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir se dio media vuelta y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla, para inmediatamente salir a toda prisa y correr hacia su casa.

Ren dejó escapar una sonrisa y apoyo su cabeza contra el volante, mientras Kyoko se deslizo en el piso y apretaba sus manos contra su pecho donde su corazón amenazaba con salirse. Sus pensamientos ocupados con imágenes del otro y lo ocurrido esa noche.

* * *

**NA. **Estoy feliz con este capítulo. Y realmente espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

La música siempre ha sido mi inspiración. La colección de Piano de Disney tuvo mucho que ver con este capitulo

Hitomi, mira que busque el tango perfume de mujer y para mi sorpresa ese no es otro que Por una cabeza de Carlos Gardel, la canción que inspiro ese capitulo

¡Feliz Fin de Semana!


	26. Chapter 26

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat, ni sus personajes son míos**

* * *

Juliena miro desde su ventanilla como descendían a suelo japonés. Se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea venir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sintió a Kuu apretar su mano, si alguien entendía su miedo probablemente era él. Respiro profundo y sonrió al recordar que por primera vez se encontraría frente a frente con su hija, que la podría abrazar y llenar de mimos.

Una vez desembarcaron se desplegó su dispositivo de seguridad, a pesar del adelanto de su hora de llegada, el aeropuerto estaba atestado de fanáticos, periodistas y reporteros. Saludo, firmó autógrafos, y poso con su esposo. Siguieron su camino hacia el auto que los esperaba. Fue entonces que noto la pequeña figura enfundada en un atroz mono rosa y reconoció a su hija en lo que ella llamaba la maldición rosa. Caminaron hacia la chica que hizo una perfecta reverencia. Vio como Kuu se inclinó levemente y cuando la chica se levantó le revolvió el cabello y le dijo algo que no alcanzo a oír a lo que ella sonrió. Ella por su lado imito la reverencia que hizo su esposo y luego envolvió a la chica en un abrazo. Las cámaras disparando aquí y allá captando el momento, preguntándose sobre la relación de la chica que asumieron era una empleada de LME con el famoso matrimonio Hizuri.

Los tres entraron al auto que los esperaba, mientras sus guardaespaldas los siguieron en otro vehículo. Una vez en el auto Julie se deshizo de su fachada profesional y jalo a Kyoko y la arrastro al lado de ella

-Cariño estoy tan feliz de finalmente poder tenerte en mis brazos, no sabes cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto.

Kyoko por un momento se había congelado, ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de muestras de afecto, pero se dejó hacer

Por otro lado Kuu rechistaba porque Juliena no lo dejaba acercarse a Kyoko

-Tú la tuviste la vez pasada para ti solo, ahora es mi turno – fue lo que su flamante esposa respondio

Kyoko dejó escapar las risas, ya estaba acostumbrada a las discusiones de sus padres por teléfono, pero tenerlos de frente lo llevaba a un nuevo nivel, se comportaban como un par de niños pequeños peleando por un juguete.

El resto del camino al hotel estuvo lleno de risas y conversaciones sobre la última película de Kuu y la tan esperada revelación de la más reciente colección de Julie que se rumoreaba seria su mejor trabajo a la fecha y de la cual ella se negaba a dar mayores detalles, excepto que la línea entera estaba inspiraba en una persona muy especial y cercana a su corazón, que se rumoreaba seria el rostro de la colección.

Kyoko y Julie se quedaron en el hotel mientras Kuu se dirigió a los estudios de TBM donde tenía programa una serie de entrevistas

Una vez instaladas en la suite del hotel Kyoko y Julie tomaban una taza de té en la sala

-Cariño hace tiempo que he querido pedirte algo, pero decidí esperar hasta llegar aquí para pedírtelo personalmente antes de pasar la propuesta a LME

-Claro Mon ¿Qué es?

-Quiero que seas el rostro de mi nueva colección

Kyoko se atragantó con el té

-¿Qué?

-Así como lo escuchaste quiero que seas el rostro de mi colección "espiral dorada"

-P…pero yo no soy una modelo, no podría. Hay muchas modelos que lo harían mejor que yo

Julie dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación

-Tienes razón allí afuera hay muchas modelos -Kyoko sintió una punzada de dolor- pero ninguna de ellas representaría mejor mis diseños que tú, ninguna otra podría hacerles justicia. Además tú inspiraste toda esta colección. Y si tú no aceptas estoy segura que voy a morir a causa del dolor en mi pecho – dijo apretando las manos contra su pecho y poniendo ojos desesperanzados

-Pero yo no sé modelar- replico Kyoko

-Cómo puedes decir eso. Si lo tienes como un don innato. La primera vez que vi tu interpretación de Natsu casi me caigo de la silla. Esa manera de caminar y porte solo lo encuentras en las grandes pasarelas internacionales, sabes de hecho me recuerdas un poco a mí misma.

Un pequeño sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Kyoko

-Gracias Mom, si eso es lo que quieres.

-No sabes lo feliz que haces a tu madre – dijo abrazándola

Déjame llamar a mi asistente para que se asegure de enviar los documentos a LME

Mientras Julie hablaba por teléfono llamaron a la puerta a lo que Kyoko atendió

-Buenas días Mogami san

-Buenos días Sebastián ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Vengo a recoger un paquete que Hizuri san tiene para el presidente.

En ese momento Julie apareció en la puerta con unas 3 cajas negras con bonitos diseños de filigrana dorada y se las entregó al hombre, quien las recibió, hiso una ligera reverencia y desapareció silenciosamente.

Julie automáticamente se giró hacia Kyoko con un brillo de excitación en sus ojos

-Vamos cariño es hora de que te pruebes el vestido que diseñe especialmente para ti y me cuentes lo último que ha pasado con ese hombre que tiene preso tu corazón, porque no me puedes negar que algo paso, porque lo tienes pintado en toda la cara.

Julie noto como su hija se sonrojaba, sus manos estaban totalmente coloreadas al igual que toda su cara y orejas. _'oh algo muy bueno debió haber sucedido, tengo que saberlo todo'_. Y tomándola de la mano la arrastro hacia la habitación.

Kyoko se sentaba sonrojada en el sofá de la habitación mientras Julie abría una de sus tantas valijas y revoloteaba por toda la habitación.

-Oh aquí esta, cariño ven aquí, ábrela – dijo sin tratar de contener su emoción

La caja era de un diseño similar a las que le entrego a Sebastián, la única diferencia el hermoso lazo dorado en la parte superior de esta.

Kyoko removió lentamente el lazo y con manos temblorosas levanto la tapa. Sus manos automáticamente se dirigieron a su boca. Una vez pasada la reacción inicial, llevo una mano hacia la caja y rozo suavemente la tela.

-Es hermoso

-Vamos cariño tienes que sacarlo para que puedas verlo

-P…pero qué tal si lo daño

-Tonterías ven déjame ayudarte, igual tienes que probártelo

Julie saco el vestido de la caja y Kyoko dejo escapar un jadeo.

-Mon no puedo

-No te gusto – dijo Julie fingiendo lágrimas de dolor

-No, no es –Se apresuró Kyoko es demasiado.

-Nada es demasiado para ti mi dulce niña y me romperías el corazón si no lo aceptases

Kyoko se abalanzó sobre Julie con lágrimas en los ojos

-Gracias Mamá, es hermoso

Julie correspondió el abrazo y deposito un suave beso en sus cabellos, las lágrimas amenazando con derramarse.

-Vamos, vamos hay que secar esas lágrimas, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y todo un día por delante. Quítate ese atroz uniforme rosa, para que puedas probarte el vestido

Julie ayudo a Kyoko con el vestido y en ningún momento la dejo verse en el espejo, explicando que eso sería una sorpresa para el día de la fiesta.

-Oh Dios mío te ves perfecta pareces una diosa y no tiene nada que ver con que seas mi hija, ni que sea mi diseño

Kyoko dejó escapar la risa, aunque no podía verse, se sentía hermosa aunque le intimidaba un poco la cantidad de piel que el vestido dejaba expuesta

-Mmm pero no puedes llevar esa ropa interior se marca toda, ven cámbiate pero ponte lo que te deje no quiero ver ese atroz rosa de nuevo – dijo haciendo cara de horror

Una vez Kyoko se hubo cambiado se encontró con Julie en la sala

-Vamos cariño tenemos que ir de compras. Tomando su mano y antes de que pudiese hacer algún tipo de reclamo o poner resistencia estaba siendo arrastrada fuera de la habitación

.

.

.

* * *

Ren entro en la oficina de Lory

-Presidente me mando a llamar

-Ah si Ren, dame un momento

-Sebastian puedes traerlo por favor

Instantes después el fiel ayudante de Ren apareció cargando unas cajas.

-Me pidieron que te entregara esto

-¿Quien? – pregunto Ren con tono sospechoso

-Una vieja amistad, adentro encontraras una nota

En la soledad de su auto, mientras esperaba a Yashiro, un Ren titubeante abrió la primera caja, en la superficie descansaba una nota de elegante caligrafía.

.

.

.

_Un regalo para una noche mágica, trátala como a una reina ella se merece el mundo._

_Siempre te querré sin importar lo que hagas_

_Con amor,_

_J_

_._

_._

_._

También te amo mamá – una sonrisa triste en su rostro- gracias

Y poniendo la nota dentro de la caja nuevamente, las acomodo en el asiento trasero


	27. Chapter 27

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. En serio ¿tengo que escribir esto todo el tiempo? Skip no es mío por quincuagésima vez.**

**Disculpen cualquier error, si encuentran alguno me cuentan para corregirlo**

* * *

El viaje en el auto no tuvo ningún contratiempo. Julie se disculpó por tener que hacer varias llamadas telefónicas que no daban espera. No cuando había que ultimar tantos detalles antes del lanzamiento de "espiral dorada". Kyoko en un principio miraba por la ventana el pasar de la gente y de los edificios. Luego detallo a la mujer que consideraba su madre, era una mujer realmente despampanante, su rubia cabellera cayendo hasta la mitad de su espalda, los rasgos finos y delicados de su rostro, sus piernas largas, los ojos de un verde profundo que se le hacían extrañamente familiares. Algo en el fondo de su mente trataba de conectarse pero no sabía qué. Admiraba su belleza pero más que eso admiraba su porte, elegancia, su confianza.

Dejo sus pensamientos navegar sin rumbo, o esa era lo que pretendía porque cada vez que dejaba su mente vagar terminaba invadida con imágenes de Ren y su sangre corría desenfrena en sus venas.

-Kyoko – sintió un suave toque en una de sus manos, que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-¿Mmmm?

-Estabas perdida en tus pensamientos

-Ah perdón –dijo sonrojándose

-Pero te traen de las nueves, ahora sí cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió

Kyoko le conto sobre la cita, en como la había llevado a comer a un hermoso restaurante lleno de flores y luego la había tomado a ver las asombrosa vista nocturna de Tokio desde las alturas, también le conto con emoción de las personas que conoció mientras bailaba y como ganaron el concurso de baile y lo vergonzoso que había sido

Julie escuchaba con atención el relato, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios, su hijo en verdad sabía cómo tratar a una chica y hacerla sentir el centro del mundo. Noto como el relato de Kyoko se detenía y se sonrojaba a una alarmante velocidad.

-Kyoko ¿que no me estas contando?

-N…nada

-Kyoko

-Es muy vergonzoso

-Vamos no puede ser nada malo

-…Eh, yo como que me emborrache un poquito y abuse de Ren

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con abusar? – Julie trataba de no reír

-Y…yo lo bese y…

-¿Y?

…le quite la camisa y le hice una marca en el pecho – dijo enterrando la cabeza en sus manos

Julie trataba de no reírse por todos los medios, no quería que Kyoko pensara que se estaba burlando de ella

-¿Y a él le molesto?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Entonces ¿te correspondió?

Ella afirmo y pudo ver como todo su cuerpo de coloreaba de un carmín intenso

-Oh eso es maravilloso – exclamo totalmente extasiada – pero hay algo mas ¿cierto?

-Él dijo algo ayer y creo que le gusto un poquito y nos volvimos a b..besar y vamos a cenar juntos esta noche porque hay algo de lo que quiere hablarme

_'__¿Un poquito? Ese muchachito está totalmente loco por ti'_

-Estoy muy feliz por ti cariño; por cierto luces hermosa con ese conjunto

-¡Gracias!

.

.

Mientras caminaban por el centro comercial atraían todas las miradas. No solo la mujer rubia, sino también su joven acompañante enfundada en sus ajustados pantalones negros botas de tacón y una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho. Ambas se movían con gracia y elegancia mientras charlaban y reían animadamente.

Su primera parada para el horror de Kyoko fue la tienda de lencería, donde Julie se aseguró de escoger lo que ella considero era el ajuar apropiado para llevar con el vestido, lo que en la opinión de Kyoko no podía llamarse ropa, dada la carencia de tela de la ofensiva prenda

-Mira cariño este también te vendría perfecto y este y este otro también

-Pero mom

-Nada de Mom señorita – y acercándose al oído le susurro

-Siempre hay que estar preparada

Ante lo que Kyoko se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas y empezó a tartamudear palabras ininteligibles.

Una vez en la caja, como era de esperarse Julie se negó a dejar que Kyoko pagara.

.

.

Pasearon por el centro comercial como una madre e hija promedio, entraron a las tiendas departamentales, se probaron sombreros, bolsos, bufandas de todas las texturas y colores.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de reír y caminar se sentaron en una mesita a la sombra de un gran árbol, mientras disfrutaban de un helado.

El teléfono de Julie volvió a sonar y mientras hablaba Kyoko miraba la gente pasear por el centro comercial, algunos comiendo, parejas caminando de la mano o de compras, niños pequeños corriendo de la mano de sus padres, grupos de amigas charlando y por primera vez no sintió el fantasma de los celos rondándola.

-_ ¿Cuándo cambie tanto?_

_\- En el momento que decidiste que merecías ser amada, como hija, como hermana, como mujer – respondió una vocecita en el fondo de su conciencia._

-Cariño, Kuu quiere que vayamos a almorzar juntos, quería venir a recogernos ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Es que acaso no tiene idea del caos que ocasionaría? ¿A veces me pregunto qué le pasa por la cabeza?

Kyoko dejó escapar la risa

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo antes de que decida venir por nosotras y tengamos que huir de la horda de fans.

La comida transcurrió sin mayor novedad, bueno eso si no cuentas la atención que atraía Kuu con la cantidad de comida que ingería, bien era sabido que tenía un hoyo negro como estómago, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra cosa era verlo

-¿Qué tal las clases de baile? ¿Estará mi vida comprometida si invito a bailar a mi hija el día de la fiesta? – dijo Kuu en tono juguetón

Kyoko trato de ocultar el rubor en su rostro

-Bien, he mejorado un poquito.

-¿Solo un poquito?, me parece que como siempre estas siendo demasiado modesta- Julie hizo mímica de estar pensando- Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a tu sempai – dijo esto último canturreando con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-NOOO – brinco Kyoko de la silla poniéndose tan colorada que podría competir con un tomate.

Sus dos acompañantes estallaron en risas, mientras Kyoko murmuraba sobre padres malvados e injustos, que eran felices haciendo bromas a sus costillas

-Otosan y ¿tú como aprendiste a bailar?

-…-Kuu se atraganto con la comida y Julie trataba de contener la risa

-Eh ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? – dijo Kuu tratando inútilmente de desviar la conversación

-Oh no, no señor, estoy segura que Kyoko adoraría escuchar esa historia

-Julie por favor no, lo prometiste.

-Perdón – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Kuu enterró la cabeza en las manos

Kyoko veía con fascinación todo el intercambio

-Veras cariño, fue poco después que conociera a Kuu en ese entonces éramos solo buenos amigos, cuando acepto un rol en una película de acción, lo que él no noto fue que su personaje no solo era un experto espía, con excelente manejo de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sino también un versado bailarín. Imaginaras mi sorpresa cuando me lo encuentro totalmente deprimido, y al preguntarle en un susurro me confiesa que no sabe bailar. El famoso Hizuri Kuu no tenía ni la más remota idea de bailar ¿cómo era eso posible?

Entonces yo tan buena amiga me ofrecí a ayudarlo y bueno a decir verdad…fue el peor aprendiz que jamás allá tenido

Kyoko miro con shock a Kuu y luego a Julie

-¿En serio?

-Oh si querida, no sé qué era peor, lo rígido que se mantenía o que fuera totalmente arrítmico.

En más de una ocasión me escondí en el baño del apartamento a partirme de la risa. No había manera en la vida que se pudiese ser tan malo; pero para no hacer largo el cuento después de días y noches de práctica pude obrar un poco de mi magia y lograr que el tronco arrítmico pudiese moverse con gracia por lo menos para sus escenas. Que aprendiera a disfrutar el baile tomo meses.

Kyoko no pudo dejar escapar pequeñas risas

-Lo siento Otosan, es que no lo puedo creer

-Ya ves Julie acabas de destrozar la perfecta imagen que mi hija tenia de mí – dijo haciendo un puchero

Los tres estallaron en risas


	28. Chapter 28

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip beat, ni sus personajes son míos**

* * *

El trio de padres e hija se dirigían a la oficina de Lory, cuando alguien llamo el nombre de Julie

-¿Juls?

-Miky que alegría hace tanto tiempo no nos veíamos – dijo abrazando a la recién llegada.

-Muchísimo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? Kuu ¿te importaría si te la robo un rato para tomarnos un café?

-Seguro no hay problema. Amor ¿recuerdas el camino a la oficina de Lory?

-Sí y si me pierdo siempre puedo pedir direcciones.

-Bueno entonces Kyoko y yo nos adelantamos entonces.

.

.

* * *

-Ren tienes que contarme no puedes ser tan malo amigo

-Ya te lo he dicho Yashiro, no se de lo que estás hablando

-Has estado en ese increíble estado de júbilo toda la mañana como un niño la mañana de navidad.

Ren trato de mantener su cara impasible, pero una sonrisa se hizo camino en su rostro.

-Lo ves, ni siquiera puedes mantener esa fachada tuya.

-Ya estamos aquí, no tenías que recoger algo- dijo dedicándole una de esas sonrisas brillantes que le ponían la piel de gallina.

-Ah sí, eso. Si quieres me esperas en la oficina de Love me.

-Seguro

Ren entro a la oficina de Love me y dejo escapar un suspiro al no encontrar al objeto de sus afectos, aunque ya sabía que probablemente estaba con sus padres y no la encontraría allí.

Se sentó en una de los sofás y saco su libreto para repasar sus líneas, pero su mente se rehusaba a enfocarse en la labor que tenía en manos, en cambio repetía una y otra vez las imágenes de la noche anterior en su cabeza. Por el amor de Dios era un hombre hecho y derecho y se sentía como un chiquillo que no tiene control alguno sobre sus emociones. Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá

* * *

Yashiro estaba a un par de puertas de la oficina de love me cuando alguien choco contra él.

-Oh perdón no vi por donde venía – dijo la melodiosa voz de una mujer

-No tiene por qué disculparse yo tampoco estaba prestando atención

Cuando Yashiro se reacomodo los lentes y vio contra quien se había chocado enrojeció

-Mil disculpas Hizuri san – dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

-Ya le dije que no se preocupe…

-¡Ah sí! soy Yashiro Yukihito encantado de conocerla

-El gusto es mío Yashiro san – dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. Si no lo molesto me podría indicar como llegar a la oficina de Lory, perdón el presidente Takarada. Me deben estar esperando y me perdí.

-Si me da un momento puedo acompañarla

-Eso me encantaría – un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Yashiro, como no sucumbir a los encantos de esa mujer

En ese preciso momento Ren aparecía en el corredor saliendo de las oficinas de Love

-¿Yashiro?

La mujer al lado de Yashiro se congelo – al escuchar aquella voz

-Ah Ren ya iba a buscarte para decirte que me esperaras mientras acompañaba a Hizuri san a la oficina del presidente

Ren se congelo en su lugar y sus ojos se clavaron en los de aquella mujer, su madre, a la que no había visto en años.

Fue entonces Julie la que rompió el incómodo silencio

-Mucho gusto soy Julienna Hizuri

-Tsuruga Ren, el gusto es mío – respondió de manera mecánica.

De repente el teléfono de Yahiro los interrumpió

-Ren te importaría acompañar a Hizuri san tengo que contestar esta llamada

-Por supuesto será un placer.

Los dos caminaron silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta que Ren decidió romper el incómodo silencio

-¿Qué tal su estadía en Japón?

-Excelente mi hija se ha encargado de que todo sea perfecto.

-Me alegra escucharlo, ella siempre se refiere a su esposo y usted con mucho afecto _'es la única manera que tengo de saber de ustedes'.-_su mirada suavizándose dándole a Julie un vistazo de su largamente perdido hijo

-Si esa chica, es todo lo que una madre quisiera en una hija, espero que la trate como se merece.

-Siempre

-_No esperaba menos de ti_ – dijo para sí misma en un susurro, pero Ren alcanzo a escucharlo y se permitió dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa

.

.

.

* * *

Kyoko tomaba tranquilamente su limonada, mientras admiraba sus alrededores con fascinación pues la oficina del presidente ahora estaba convertida en desierto donde ellos se sentaban bajo la sombra de las palmeras del oasis que se levantaba en el centro de la oficina, su anfitrión ataviado con un thawb blanco complementado con un kirb de bonitos broches dorados, a su lado dos jóvenes sirvientes abanicándole. Kyoko no podía evitar preguntarse cómo habían logrado recrear un oasis en la oficina, toda esa agua y la cantidad de aves exóticas que revoloteaban en la vegetación, sin mencionar los peces de colores que nadaban tranquilamente en el agua cristalina.

Hasta ahora había sido un gran día, pero algo seguía molestándola en el fondo de su mente, cuando dejaba su mente vagar tenía la sensación de que estaba pasando algo por alto, no sabía que era, pero la sensación no la abandonada.

Kuu se percató de la pequeña arruga en la frente de Kyoko

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-Ah sí Otosan, es solo que tengo este sentimiento de que estoy pasando algo por alto y no me lo puedo sacar de la mente y estoy segura que no tengo nada pendiente.

-No te preocupes, seguramente lo recordaras cuando llegue el momento.

-Si supongo – dijo tomando otro sorbo de la limonada mientras hundía sus pies en el agua.

-Mogami san, Alaric no hizo más que hablar maravillas de ti, después de tu visita para revisar el menú, me dijo que si no fueras tan excelente actriz, te contraria para trabajar con él sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No fue para tanto – dijo Kyoko con un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Yo solamente te digo lo que me dijeron, todos quedaron realmente encantados con tus habilidades.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar de que están hablando? – intervino Kuu

-Oh cierto Kuu, Alaric es el encargado de la comida de la fiesta y envía a Mogami san a revisar y discutir las opciones y ella no solamente los descresto con sus sugerencias y anotaciones, sino también con sus conocimientos y habilidades culinarias.

-No se podía esperar menos de mi princesa, su comida es perfecta, ella es perfecta en todo lo que hace…

Lory y Kyoko dejaron escapar un suspiro, cuando Kuu comenzaba con sus alabanzas no había nadie capaz de detenerlo.

.

.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse y Kyoko vio entrar a Julie seguida de Ren. Kyoko automáticamente se sonrojo, al ver a Ren todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y no noto la mirada de asombro y pánico en los ojos de Kuu y Lory.

-Buenas tardes presidente, Hizuri san, Kyoko – hizo una leve reverencia

-Ren ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No es que no disfrute de tu compañía –dijo Lory siendo el primero en recuperarse.

-Me tropecé con su invitada que no sabía dónde quedaba su oficina y me ofrecí a acompañarla.

-Sí, ha sido muy gentil de su parte desviarse de su camino para acompañarme – intervino Julie – Lamento el inconveniente.

-Descuide Hizuri san, cualquier otro hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-De todas formas gracias por acompañar a mi esposa.

-Ha sido todo un placer

.

.

Kyoko seguía sumida en el silencio sus ojos fijos en la interacción de los presentes, después de la reacción inicial al ver a Ren, el sentimiento de que estaba pasando algo por alto golpeo con más fuerza, los engranajes en su cabeza se movían con rapidez, su corazón latía con fuerza, su mente trataba de erigir muros para evitar ver lo obvio.

Lo primero en llamar su atención fue la mirada dulce y tranquila que Ren le dedicaba a Julie. Entonces se dio cuenta, por eso era que los ojos de Julie se le hacían tan familiares, eran exactamente la misma tonalidad que los de Ren cuando no llevaba los lentes. Sintió una punzada dolorosa en el corazón. Seguramente es una casualidad, se repitió una y otra vez. Seguramente mucha gente tenía el mismo color de ojos.

Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente examinando la estructura ósea de Julie y Kuu Hizuri. ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo antes? el parecido de Ren con Kuu era claro, pero si agregabas algunos de los rasgos tan característicos de Julie y el color de ojos…Las similitudes eran irrefutables. Algo dentro de Kyoko se estaba rompiendo poco a poco a medida que encajaba las piezas del rompecabezas. Se negaba a creerlo

Entonces como una cinta rota las palabras de Ren aquella noche en que le hablo de su pasado retumbaron en su mente. Sangre mestiza, padres famosos. De repente muchas cosas tenían sentido y Kyoko sintió su mundo ponerse de cabeza.

Pero una parte de su mente aún se negaba a creer lo que era dolorosamente obvio

_-Si fuera cierto que él es su hijo, su cabello debería ser rubio y no lo es_

_-Él oculta el verdadero color de sus ojos como puedes estar segura que no ha cambiado nada más-dijo la vocecita de su conciencia_

No había duda, todas las pruebas señalaban a un mismo hecho, Ren era Kuon el hijo perdido de Kuu y Julie Hizuri. Pero los engranajes no paraban de girar, ya no había manera de detenerlos un recuerdo más de una vieja conversación con Kuu se dibujó en su mente.

_-¿Corn?_

_-Mmm? Ha cierto como estoy acostumbrado a pronunciarlo en inglés para un japonés podría sonar como Corn, usando pronunciación japonesa su nombre sería Kuon_

CLICK

Finalmente los engranajes se detuvieron y la última pieza del rompecabezas encajo, pero no hubo la alegría ni la emoción de resolver el misterio, solo un dolor sordo en el pecho y la quemazón propia de las lágrimas que quieren salir, apretó sus manos para ocultar el temblor que las recorría

Ren era Kuon y Kuon era Corn

Tenía que salir de allí no podía estar ni un momento más allí con aquellos que le estuvieron mintiendo todo el tiempo.

Recurriendo a sus mejores dotes actorales se calzo las botas y se levantó y sin mirar a nadie en particular y dijo

-Si me disculpan, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a hablar con Sawara san – dijo cortésmente, tal vez demasiado

Kuu percibiendo el cambio repentino en el comportamiento de su hija

-¿Estas bien cariño?- pregunto mientras Julie se sentaba a su lado

-Perfectamente – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa brillante que no alcanzada a llegar a sus ojos.

Ren se congelo al ver esa sonrisa, pues él la conocía demasiado bien, era la misma sonrisa que el utilizaba para pretender que todo estaba bien.

Kyoko se giró y sin decir más se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Ren se disculpó y fue tras ella

-Kyoko

-…

-Kyoko háblame

-Ahora no Ren – su cabello cubría sus ojos

-Kyoko que sucede

Kyoko respiro profundo tratando de mantener la calma

-He dicho que ahora no Ren

-Pero Kyo…

-DIJE QUE AHORA NO REN

Los tres que estaban en la oficina se volvieron a mirar a la puerta, ninguno podía creer que la siempre dulce y educada Kyoko acabara de gritar a Ren

-O tal vez debería llamarte ¿Kuon? o será mejor ¿Corn? – siseo entre dientes

Ren se congelo en su lugar y solo pudo ver como la figura de Kyoko se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

Sintió su mundo derrumbarse

.

.

.

**NA. Mil gracias por sus reviews, a los que no conteste mis disculpas ha sido una locura de semana. Besos. Nos leemos!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Descargo de Responsabilidad.** Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos

* * *

Ren seguía congelado en la puerta cuando los demás presentes se le acercaron. Lory fue el primero en hablar.

-Ren ¿Qué paso?

-Ella lo sabe

-¿Sabe qué?

-Sabe quién soy

Sera mejor que entremos y nos expliques que paso.

Estaban sentados en el sofá, Julie al lado de su hijo dibujando círculos en su espalda tratando de calmarlo.

-Ren ¿estás seguro?

-Ella me llamo por ese nombre, me llamo Kuon- enterró su cabeza entre sus manos

-¿Dijo algo más?

-Ella descubrió que soy Corn – dijo pasándose la mano por los cabellos

-¿Corn? – preguntaron los tres en coro

-Es complicado.

-Entonces hazlo simple – comento Juliena

-¿Recuerdan el viaje a Kioto cuando tenía 10 años? – pregunto mirando a sus padres

-Por supuesto como olvidar que te perdías por horas y cuando regresabas estabas mojado y lleno de hojas.

-Yo me escapaba al bosque cercano a jugar, una de esos días conocí a una niña de coletas de pelo negro y unos increíbles ojos dorados que lloraba

Julie dejo escapar un jadeo, ella recordaba esa historia. Kyoko se la conto una vez cuando hablaba de esa mujer, su mal llamada madre

-Cuando le pregunte porque lloraba pensó que era un príncipe de las hadas y con tal de hacerla feliz le deje creerlo. Cuando le dije mi nombre ella lo confundió y me llamo Corn. Poco después de conocernos o más bien reencontrarnos descubrí que era la misma niña de tantos años atrás, pero yo había cambiado y ella seguía creyendo que era un príncipe de las hadas y no tuve el valor de decirle la verdad y no sé como pero ella lo descubrió y nunca me lo perdonara.

-Oh – fue lo único que atinaron a decir

-Necesito encontrarla, que me deje explicarle – dijo levantándose del sofá, pero la suave mano de su madre lo detuvo.

-Kuon ella no te escuchara, por lo menos no ahora. Tienes que darle tiempo para que se calme.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar justo ahora? Cuando todo iba tan bien

-Porque las mentiras están destinadas a ser descubiertas – intervino Lory

-Lory ¿Sabes dónde encontrarla? – pregunto Julie

Sebastian se acercó y le dijo algo a Lory

-Está en la oficina de Love me.

-Voy a asegurarme que este bien

-Juls – intervino su esposo – ella debe pensar que nosotros también le mentimos sobre todo, no creo que sea una buena idea, seguramente nos está odiando en este momento.

-Soy su madre, incluso si me odia estaré a su lado, porque eso es lo que las madres hacemos y volteándose hacia Kuon le dijo

-No desesperes, tu tiempo vendrá. Todo estará bien

.

.

* * *

Kyoko camino sin rumbo por los pasillos, no había rabia, ni dolor, ni traición solo la sensación total de vacío, un vacío total que te congela, que no te deja sentir nada. Tu mente se apaga y tu corazón se cierra.

Sus pasos la llevaron a su refugio en las oficinas de love me. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada mirando fijamente la pared. Sentía la presión en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar y las lágrimas que se rehusaban a derramarse.

¿Por qué nunca me dijo la verdad? ¿Por qué? Si él sabía lo que significaba y mis pad….y los Hizuri acaso solo la usaron para poder acercarse a su hijo, fueron todos aquellos momentos una mentira. No, no quería creerlo.

Julie entro cuidadosamente; para Kyoko no pasó desapercibida su llegada.

-Hizuri san ¿En que la puedo ayudar? – dijo con su mejor sonrisa de okami

-Kyoko…

-Lamento haber sido tan poco profesional – dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia – en un momento estoy con ustedes

-Kyoko yo…nunca fue nuestra intención

-No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, después de todo no soy más que una simple empleada - su imagen la de una perfecta dama japonesa

-Basta – dijo Julie tomándola de los hombres, las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, no te hagas ni nos hagas esto.

-No entiendo a lo que se refiere Hizuri san

-No te cierres, no te conviertas en una cascara vacía. Kyoko te conozco mejor de lo que crees y se lo que está pasando por esa cabeza. En ningún momento te hemos utilizado para acercarnos a nuestro hijo, los sentimientos de Kuu y míos por ti son genuinos te queremos por quien eres, por la luz y brillo que traes a nuestras vidas y sin importar lo que pase siempre te querremos, incluso si decides alejarte de Kuon.

-…

-Déjalo salir Kyoko el dolor, el enojo, las lágrimas no las guardes para ti, porque no estás sola nunca más. Incluso si me odias estaré aquí para ti.

Y por primera vez desde que descubrió la verdad Kyoko se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y lloro desconsoladamente como una niña pequeña, cuando sintió los brazos de Julie sujetándola lloro con más fuerza hasta quedarse dormida. Julie le aparto los cabellos de la cara y la acomodo en su regazo.

-La pena pasara y si decides aceptarlo podrás vivir tu propio cuento de hadas – dijo antes de depositarle un beso en la frente.

.

.

* * *

El trabajo no da espera por lo menos no en el mundo del entretenimiento así que Kuon a pesar de la angustia que afligía su corazón se deslizo detrás de la máscara de Tsuruga Ren y partió a cumplir con el resto de sus compromisos con la promesa de que sus padres y Lory de que ellos cuidarían de Kyoko.

El resto de la tarde su mente estuvo plagada con pensamientos de Kyoko. Los recuerdos de lo mucho que habían construido en las últimas semanas, pero entonces la mirada de Kyoko llena de tristeza, dolor y algo más plagaba su mente como un fantasma. Nunca pensó que lo que comenzó como un pequeño e inocente engaño para hacer a una niña feliz se pudiese salir de control y causar tanto dolor.

Algunos dirían que solo la dejo creer lo que quería creer o que solo peco por omisión, pero él lo hizo deliberadamente; para él se sentía como una mentira y la cosa con las mentiras es que crecen y crecen y llega un momento en el que simplemente no puedes detenerte, no importa si son con buena o mala intención, las mentiras siempre serán solo eso mentiras no importa si hay una parte de verdad en ellas.

Entro en su camerino y se dejó invadir por el odio. No por Kyoko, no por sus padres, porque la culpa era solo de él, dañaba todo lo que tocaba. Y ahora había herido a la única persona que jamás quiso lastimar. Descargo su puño contra la pared. Perdido en su espiral de odio y autocompasión no noto como la sangre goteaba de sus maltratados nudillos

Este no podía ser el final, Kuon había renunciado a muchas cosas en la vida, pero no renunciaría a ella. Era egoísta, la quería su lado. Haría hasta lo imposible para que lo perdonara incluso si tenía que reivindicarse por el resto de sus días.

Cuando Yashiro entro al cuarto, encontró a Ren sentado en el sofá, pero sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente a la mano ensangrentada

-Pero que rayos pasó Ren – dijo apresurándose a revisar su mano

-….-Ren no dijo nada, su mirada fija en su mano

-¿Sabes qué?, no importa, después me tendrás que dar explicaciones por ahora tenemos que curar esa mano. Sera mejor que vayamos al hospital

-No hay necesidad es solo un rasguño

-Joder Ren ¿un rasguño? Tienes la mano llena de sangre, por lo que se podrías tener los dedos quebrados.

Ren dejó escapar una risa amarga.

-Créeme no es nada, las he tenido peores.

Yashiro se congelo en su lugar, Ren jamás mencionaba nada sobre su pasado. La persona que tenía en frente era totalmente diferente al Ren que conocía, ¿qué podía haber sucedido? Decidió guardar silencio y tomo un botiquín de primeros auxilios que encontró y cuidadosamente empezó a tratar la herida.

-La lastime

-¿Tu mano? No lo había notado – respondió con sarcasmo

-A Kyoko

-¿Kyoko chan?

-Ella me odia y probablemente tú también lo hagas.

-Kyoko chan nunca te odiaría Ren y yo tampoco lo haría

-Lo harás cuando te diga la verdad

Y allí por primera vez. Ren le conto al que llego a ser su mejor amigo su verdadero origen, su nombre, su historia con Kyoko. Diferentes emociones cruzaron el rostro de Yashiro sorpresa, tristeza, confusión pero nunca odio. Termino de vendar la mano de Ren antes de hablar.

-Todos tenemos secretos Ren y tú tienes tus razones y yo no soy nadie para cuestionarlas. Pero uno de esos secretos no era solo tuyo para guardarlo, ella merecía escuchar la verdad de tu boca. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

Ren se pasó la mano sana por el rostro.

-No sé qué hacer- su voz sonó como la de un niño perdido

-Lo sé, pero solo tú puedes encontrar la respuesta. – dijo con una sonrisa triste

.

.

.

**NA. Termine con un nudo en la garganta cuando escribí este capitulo. Eso me pasa por escribir y escuchar Studio Ghibli Music Box Collection al mismo tiempo XD. ¡Besos!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Skip beat no es mío.**

* * *

Cuando Kyoko despertó, noto que estaba de regreso en su habitación gracias a la tenue luz de luna que filtraba a través de la ventana. No recordaba ni cómo ni cuándo había llegado allí

Sus pensamientos viajaron a los descubrimientos del día. No ella no odiaba a Ren, nunca lo haría no después de las tribulaciones que paso para reconocer que lo amaba, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera lastimada, porque creyó que el lazo que los unía era lo suficientemente fuerte para que le revelara una verdad como la que le estuvo ocultando todo el tiempo.

Nunca pensó que él se hubiese burlado de ella, creía conocerlo lo suficiente para saber que él no sería capaz de eso, aun así se sentía como una tonta, se sentía humillada.

Sus ojos viajaron a las cajas en la esquina de la habitación, tomo la nota y la leyó

_Sin importar lo que decidas, siempre te amaremos_

_Julienna_

Recogió una caja más pequeña que no vio esa mañana, la abrió y se quedó sin aliento

_No tuve la oportunidad de entregártela_

_La pieza faltante _

_Con amor, papá_

Kyoko sintió su pecho apretarse y un sentimiento de culpabilidad empezó a cernirse sobre ella. Su mente elaboro juicios precipitados; al creer que la bondad de sus padres había sido fingida probablemente causo una herida irreparable, sin embargo allí estaban ellos demostrándole una comprensión y amor tan infinito como las estrellas que adornan el firmamento.

Pensó nuevamente en Ren. Probablemente él merecía la oportunidad de explicarse pero ahora mismo no se sentía en condiciones de enfrentarlo, necesitaba tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos

Esa noche sus sueños se tiñeron de verde, dorado, castaño, imágenes del pasado y el presente superponiéndose unas sobre otras.

Otro día y otra noche pasaron y el viernes llego, estaba agradecida de la carga de trabajo que tenía, se le había encargado estar al pendiente y ultimar todos los detalles relacionados al catering. En el último día no escucho palabra de los Hizuri, incluyendo a Kuon, una parte de ella estaba aliviada de no tener que lidiar con la situación y de tener tiempo para organizar sus emociones pero la verdad sea dicha los extrañaba

Esa noche cuando llego al duramaya la Okami le entrego un sobre.

Subió a su habitación y se puso cómoda antes de revisar el contenido. Cuando finalmente lo abrió una pieza de papel cayó a sus pies.

_Kyoko,_

_Aún hoy sigo siendo un cobarde, porque tengo miedo, miedo de verte y ver que me odias. Te mentí y no hay excusa que valga, pero aun así mereces una explicación._

_Cuando nos conocimos la primera vez, yo era un niño tratando de escapar de sus propios problemas, entonces te conocí eras una dulce niña que creyó que yo era un hada y en tu inocencia y mi deseo de hacerte feliz te lo deje creer. El día que me fui una parte de mí se quedó contigo y no me refiero solo a la piedra que con tanto cuidado has guardado y atesorado todos estos años. _

_Cuando esa misma piedra cayó del cielo aquel día y tú la buscabas desesperada, me di cuenta que eras tú, la dulce y tierna Kyoko chan de años atrás que aun después de crecer seguía creyendo en las hadas y la magia. Y yo, yo ya no era el niño de aquel entonces, los errores que cometí en mi vida me llevaron por un oscuro camino y en busca de mi redención me convertí en otra persona sepultando mi pasado ¿Cómo decirte la verdad? No lo hice, incluso cuando tuve la oportunidad una y otra vez, incluso cuando te vi derramar las lágrimas por Corn fui un cobarde. Siempre pensé en que lo hacía por ti, para conservar el recuerdo de Corn, pero muy en el fondo tenía miedo que si te decía la verdad me odiaras por matar a tu príncipe de las hadas y descubrir que tal vez era más parecido a un demonio._

_Y ahora muy tarde lo veo, de todos los secretos que siempre guarde hubo uno que no era solo mío para ser guardado y que tenías que haber escuchado la verdad de mis labios._

_Ciertamente no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero solo te pido que no le guardes rencor a mis padres, ellos te aman con todo su corazón y si nunca te dijeron la verdad fue por cumplir los deseos egoístas de un hijo que los abandono sin mirar atrás. Ellos al igual que tú fueron envueltos en mi espiral de mentiras_

_Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, eres demasiado importante y preciada para mí, pero entenderé si decides alejarte, aunque mi corazón egoísta pida a gritos que no te vayas_

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Corn_

_Kuon Hizuri_

_Ren Tsuruga_

* * *

Las lágrimas se desbordaban, por su amigo el príncipe de las hadas, por el chico que perdió su camino, por el hombre que se reinvento, por el amigo y sempai, por todos y cada uno de ellos que eran una parte y el todo del hombre que amaba.

Tomo su teléfono y marco

-¿Kyoko? – pregunto una voz esperanzada del otro lado de la línea

-…

-Kyoko cariño contesta

-Yo sé que me he portado terriblemente mal con ustedes y que no merezco la gentileza con la que me han tratado…

-Kyoko detente, somos nosotros los que te debemos una disculpa.

-No ustedes solo estaban respetando los deseos de su…hijo.

-Tú también eres nuestra hija

-Y por eso aprovechándome una vez más de su gentileza quisiera pedirles un favor. Necesito su ayuda.

.

.

* * *

El gran día llego, esta noche se llevaría a cabo uno de los eventos más esperados del año. La noche de Tokio sería iluminada por las estrellas, pero no por los incandescentes cuerpos astrales que adornan el firmamento. No, esta noche el tipo de estrellas que se esperaba era una bastante diferente.

Decir que Ren no tenía ganas de ir a la dichosa fiesta era quedarse corto, peor era si pensaba en la que debió haber sido su cita. No había escuchado palabra de Kyoko desde aquel día y siguiendo el consejo de su madre decidió darle tiempo y espacio, pero eso no quería decir que el dolor que le afligía hubiese desaparecido. Pero la verdad sea dicha él era una de las caras más reconocidas de la agencia y simplemente no podía faltar. De mala gana se metió a la ducha teniendo cuidado con su mano. Cuando se fue a cambiar encontró un mensaje de Lory diciéndole que por favor pasara primero por el hotel The Península Tokio y que al llegar lo estarían esperando. Frunció el ceño, pero era mejor no llevarle la contraria a Lory.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Kyoko les pidió ayuda nunca se imaginó esta clase de ayuda. Literalmente fue arrastrada fuera de su cama, algunos lo llamarían secuestro; media hora después su madre y ella eran atendidas en uno de los spa más exclusivos de Tokio recibiendo un exclusivo tratamiento ceremonial para despertar la mente y el cuerpo, seguido por un masaje con piedras calientes y mascarilla corporal de sal marina, con arcilla odashi y alguna especie desconocida de algas marinas extraídas de algún lugar remoto del planeta. Tenía que admitirlo se sentía como nueva. Pero ese no fue el final, el resto del día trascurrió en tratamientos para cabello con ingredientes que nunca había escuchado mencionar, mimos para sus uñas y piel entre otras cosas.

Jelly llegó poco después y obro su magia, aunque ambas mujeres aseguraban que toda la magia era de Kyoko y que ellas solo habían dado los toques finales. Cuando finalmente la dejaron verse en el espejo tuvo que contener las lágrimas y se abrazó a las dos mujeres. Julie se dirigía a la salida cuando Kyoko le dijo

-Tengo miedo

-No tienes porque. Disfruta la noche. Y acaba lo que empezaste- le dedico una sonrisa

-Gracias mamá, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente

-No hay de que, cualquier cosa para mi pequeña– y diciendo esto salió de la habitación

Kyoko salió al balcón y vio morir los últimos rayos de sol sobre la extensión del parque Hibiya y los jardines del palacio imperial mientras la noche arropaba con su manto la ciudad. Nunca pensó que sus pasos la traerían aquí.

* * *

Ren llego a la recepción donde un muy amablemente empleado le facilito una tarjeta y le indico que lo esperaban en la suite península. Cuando llegó a su destino deslizo la tarjeta y entro a la suite bellamente ambientada en un estilo minimalista japonés contemporáneo, con ventanales de vidrio que iban del piso al techo, un piano de cola apostado en una esquina de la sala, pero no vio a nadie. Se adentró en la suite, sus pasos guiándolo hacia el balcón que no había notado.

Lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

Kyoko estaba de pie en el balcón con la mirada fija en el horizonte, la suave luz de la luna reflejándose en su piel y en la delicada pedrería que adornaba su vestido, sus ojos se desviaron a su espalda descubierta con un escote tan profundo como el mar que llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Su piel nieva en contraste con el color nude y destellos dorados de su vestido. Noto como el vestido se aferraba a sus caderas para luego caer como una cascada de luces de cristal en una hermosa cola de sirena. Su cabello elegantemente recogido hacia un costado acompañado de un elegante prendedor de pequeñas y hermosas flores. Su corazón se saltó un latido.

-Kyoko – susurro antes de poder detenerse.

.

.

.

**NA. Lo prometido es deuda . Shared Tears gracias por patrocinarme las locuras este capitulo es para ti.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

**Y aquí la tan esperada continuación XD. Espero no decepcionar.**

* * *

Escucho su nombre y su garganta se cerró, conocía perfectamente esa voz y le sorprendió lo ronca que de repente sonó. Respiro profundamente y se giró lentamente hacia el recién llegado. Lo recorrió con la mirada, estaba elegantemente vestido en un perfecto traje color hueso de corte italiano, camisa blanca y corbata color nude con pequeños puntos dorados. Su cabello peinado hacia atrás, dejando apreciar con claridad sus perfectos rasgos. Estaba totalmente absorta en el hombre que estaba frente a ella que no noto cuando él se fue acercando.

Noto como Ren levantaba la mano con la intención de acariciarle el rostro pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y fue entonces cuando noto el parche cuidadosamente dispuesto en la parte frontal de su mano. Tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto muy bajito

-Nada

-Ren esto me dice lo contrario – dijo pasando delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos sobre los nudillos.

-Fue un accidente

-…

-Puede que accidentalmente descargara el puño contra la pared.

-¿Por qué harías algo así? – pregunto genuinamente preocupada

-Estaba enojado- confeso mirando las luces de la ciudad

-Lo siento, ¿sigues enojado conmigo?

-¿Por qué? Nunca estuve enojado contigo, estaba furioso conmigo mismo por ocultarte la verdad. Por el dolor que te cause.

-He llegado a entenderte y tal vez en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero dolió Ren y si te dijera lo contrario estaría mintiendo. Tú mejor que nadie sabías lo que Corn significaba para mí.

Ren camino hacia los barandales del balcón y tomando valor hiso la pregunta que más temía hacer

-¿Me perdonaras algún día?

Kyoko guardo silencio y camino hacia su lado y sin mirarlo hablo

-Que es exactamente lo que debería perdonar ¿el hacer a una niña solitaria feliz? ¿El tratar de proteger su ingenuidad? Porque si es eso no creo que haya nada que perdonar. En cuanto al resto hace mucho que te perdone porque he decidido darle una oportunidad al futuro.

Ren la miro con incredulidad. ¿Era acaso esta mujer la misma chiquilla que lloraba sola por su madre en un claro oculto en un bosque o la que se unió un día a LME en busca de venganza? ¿Cuándo creció y se hizo tan sabia? En ese momento la profundidad de sus palabras lo alcanzaron ¿Una oportunidad al futuro? Pero antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa ella interrumpió

-Sera que mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos llegar tarde

-¿A dónde? – pregunto genuinamente desconcertado

-La fiesta Ren a menos que te hayas arrepentido y ya no me quieras como tu cita – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Escúchame Kyoko nunca me arrepentiré de pedirte que fueras mi cita. Pero después de lo que paso, no pensé que quisieras ir conmigo.

-Oh ya veo

-Ahora estoy seguro que seré la envidia de todos los hombres esta noche

-¿Por qué?

Acercándose al oído le susurro

-Porque estas tan hermosa, que si tu belleza fuera un instante entonces tu serías la eternidad –dijo antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Kyoko sintió su sangre palpitar con fuerza contra sus venas y su corazón latir desbocado. El sonrojo cubriendo su rostro

-G…gracias, tú también luces muy apuesto

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo Ren ofreciéndole su brazo. Kyoko tomo su máscara y tímidamente se agarró del brazo que Ren le ofreció.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida Ren noto como todos y cada uno de los presentes volteaban a mirar a su acompañante y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gruñirles como un cavernícola para demostrar que ella solo le pertenecía a él. Esta iba a ser una velada muy larga y tendría suerte sino había matado a nadie para el final de la noche.

.

.

.

* * *

Más que una celebración conmemorativa, el evento programado por LME era más parecido a una entrega de premios de talla mundial. Poco a poco iban llegando los invitados que vestían sus mejores atuendos, con máscaras multicolores, posando para los fotógrafos y concediendo breves entrevistas a los representantes de los medios que cubrían el evento.

Como en todo evento entre los invitados se veía de todo, los elegantemente vestidos con costosos trajes de diseñador, algunos que optaban por mantener el estilo que los caracterizaba, algunos un poco más extravagantes con vestimentas multicolores de algún país olvido y desconocido.

No muy lejos de allí un rubio se disponía a bajar del auto.

-Sho no vayas hacer nada estúpido, cualquier cosa que hagas tiene el potencial de acabar con tu carrera

-Gezz, que no soy un niño pequeño. Ya te dije que no voy a hacer nada

-Eso espero por tu propio bien

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando Sho bajo del auto, engalanado en un traje negro con camisa roja y cadenillas plateadas colgando en el costado de su cadera otorgándole un look más informal. Pronto fue abordado por los periodistas a los que con una sonrisa autosuficiente les respondía los cumplidos que le hacían, pero esto no duro demasiado, pues la multitud volvió a gritar llena de emoción. Kuu y Julienna Hizuri habían llegado, la atención de todos los periodistas se dirigió a los recién llegados olvidando al artista que se quedó mirando desde la entrada a los recién llegados.

La pareja sonreía y posaba para las fotos, él en su elegante traje negro y ella en un vestido strapless azul media noche de corte columna con cola barrida.

-¿Qué tal su estadía en Japón? – pregunto uno de los periodistas

-Magnifica me he sentido como en casa – contesto Julie

-¿Qué esperan de esta noche?

-Deliciosa comida – dijo Kuu y se unió a las risas de los periodistas

-Sin duda será una noche inolvidable para todos.

El reportero se disponía a hacer su siguiente pregunta cuando la multitud rugió como un monstruo. Los gritos eran ensordecedores y los Hizuri sonrieron sabiendo quienes acaban de llegar.

Ren salió del auto y los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, pero cuando extendió la mano hacia la puerta ofreciéndosela a su acompañante, la gente enloqueció. Tsuruga Ren nunca iba acompañado a ningún evento. Esta tenía el potencial de ser la noticia del año, todos estaban expectantes por ver quién era la acompañante del famoso actor. Una pequeña y delicada mano se sujetó a la del actor para dar paso a una despampanante mujer que le arrebato el aliento a los presentes, la hermosa mascara dorada que se abría sobre el lado derecho de su rostro con la forma del ala de una mariposa le agregaba un halo de misterio y complementaba la que llevaba Ren.

Los murmullos recorrían la multitud preguntándose quien era la hermosa mujer, todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos. No pasó desapercibido como Ren le susurraba algo al oído y ella sonrojándose le dedico una sonrisa que le hiso temblar las rodillas a más de uno, sonrisa que el correspondió mientras le ofrecía su brazo y se dirigían hacia la entrada.

-Tusruga san ¿quién su misteriosa acompañante esta noche? – pregunto uno de los periodistas

-No quiero arruinarles la sorpresa

Kyoko retiro con cuidado la máscara. Algunos no la reconocieron de inmediato. Pero la mujer se les hacía familiar, esos ojos.

-¿Kyoko san?

Los reporteros estaban teniendo un día de campo, el hombre más codiciado de todo Japón y la actriz más prometedora de los últimos tiempos; aunque su carrera aún estaba comenzado era conocida en ciertos círculos como la mariposa inmortal capaz de alterar libremente la apariencia de sus alas, gracias a sus dotes interpretativas y de personificación.

-Si

-Realmente luces despampanante esta noche y creo que hablo por todos –hubo un asentimiento general

-G…gracias –dijo sonrojándose

-¿Podemos saber que te susurro Tsuruga san hace un momento?

Su sonrojo se intensifico

-Ella no me creyó cuando le dije que los iba a dejar a todos sin habla y decidimos hacer una pequeña apuesta, solamente le dije que estaría esperando mi pago.

-¿Podemos saber que apostaron?

-Eso es un secreto – dijo guiñándole un ojo a las cámaras – y todos los presentes dejaron escapar las risas y otros se sonrojaron ante la faceta juguetona del actor

Procedieron entonces a las entrevistas individuales

Una reportera de Pogue Magazine fue la siguiente en preguntar

-Kyoko el atuendo que luces el día de hoy es exquisito, una pieza magistral que parece exclusivamente diseñada para ti. Es un diseño de alguien que conozcamos

Kyoko recordó la conversación que tuvo con Julie y respondió

-Oh muchísimas gracias, coincido en que es una pieza exquisita y tuvo miedo de no hacerle justicia.

Se escucharon las risas de los periodistas, ninguno sabía cuanta verdad había detrás de esas palabras

-Sin duda, no puedo pensar en nadie en quien ese diseño quedara tan perfecto como en ti

-Me halagas y para contestar a tu otra pregunta es un diseño exclusivo de alguien que admiro muchísimo, la muy talentosa diseñadora y modelo Julienna Hizuri y hace parte de lo que veremos en su próxima colección "espiral dorada"

-¿Podrá ser que Kyoko san es el rostro para la tan esperada colección espiral dorada de Julienna Hizuri?- pregunto la periodista llena de emoción

-Bueno tendrán que esperar para ver, pero te voy a contar un secreto la nueva colección de Julie los va a descrestar

Ren regreso a su lado y se despidieron de los periodistas

A continuación posaron para las fotos juntos y por separado.

Sho que aún no había entrado quedo lívido al ver a Kyoko pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la furia se apodero de él. Como se atrevía ese maldito demonios cambia formas, tenía el descaro de llegar del brazo de ese tipo y robarse el centro de atención, quería ir y arrebatarla de las manos de ese tipo y borrarles esa sonrisa de la cara, pero recordó las palabras de Shoko y se prometió que en algún momento de la noche cuando no hubiese tanta gente alrededor le haría pagar.

.

.

.

* * *

**NA.** Akagami No Shirayukihime tiene anime ¡KYAA!

**Anuncios**. El próximo capítulo de esta historia se tardara espero que no tome más de una semana, algunos asuntos urgentes reclaman mi atención. Si siguen cartas para ti no se preocupen ya tengo el capítulo de la próxima semana, así que lo publicare sin falta a menos que ocurra un caso de fuerza mayor XD.

Quiero escuchar sus pronósticos y expectativas

Mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios. ¡Besitos!


	32. Chapter 32

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

.

-Fue perfecto como manejaste a la prensa – le comentaba Ren a Kyoko

-¿De verdad?, estaba muy nerviosa

-Pues no se notó, los dejaste encantados y la verdad parece que llevaras años manejándolos. Es tiempo de unirnos a la fiesta así que pongámonos las máscaras y hagamos nuestra entrada

El gran salón era iluminado por 5 magníficas y enormes lámparas de cristal colgando de los altos techos y engalanado con hermosos y elaborados arreglos florales. Los invitados charlaban y departían alegremente, meseros se mezclaban entre los invitados ofreciendo canapés o repartiendo bebidas mientras en el fondo se escuchaban las dulces melodías de un vals.

Kuu y Julienna hablaban amenamente con unos viejos conocidos cuando notaron a sus hijos entrar y sus miradas viajaron inmediatamente hacia ellos captando la atención de sus acompañantes interesados en ver que había captado la atención de sus amigos. La pareja que acaba de entrar se deslizaba con gracia y elegancia mientras charlaban amenamente, la adoración del uno por el otro era palpable. Era como ver a una pareja sacada de una película

Kyoko miro alrededor y no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

-Es como un cuento de hadas – murmuro bajito, más para sí que para Ren

Escucho a Ren reírse y su rostro se tornó escarlata

-No te burles de mí Corn

-Nunca lo haría stellina mia, pero supuse que dirías algo así. Pero si es como un cuento de hadas. ¿No es en el baile que el príncipe y la princesa bailan y se enamoran para luego vivir felices por siempre?

-Eh! Sí, pero yo no soy una princesa

-Pues para mis luces como una –dijo tomando su mano y depositando un suave beso. Pero si eso es lo que te preocupa cenicienta tampoco lo era y si mal no recuerdo también vivió feliz para siempre

-Ah…. gracias – el sonrojo viajando hacia su cuello. Mmmm Ren siempre he querido preguntarte algo…

-¿Que es Kyoko?

-¿Qué significa?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Stellina mia

-Ah eso – dijo Ren mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la nuca.

-¿Ren?

-Veras es italiano. Significa Estrellita mia

-¿Q…qué? ¿Por qué me llamarías así? – pregunto una Kyoko avergonzada.

Ren dudo por un momento y luego se dijo que no tenía nada que perder

-Porque así como las estrellas alumbran el velo de noche, tu siempre has sido la luz en medio de mi oscuridad, tu eres esa pequeña luz que embellece mi vida, cuando era un niño, cuando me deje consumir por la oscuridad en el set de dark moon, incluso cuando se desdibujaban las líneas, tú te habrías paso a través de ellas. Me pareció que era un apodo que encajaba perfectamente en ti, además tú ya me habías puesto uno a mí, así que me pareció justo ponerte uno también – agrego con una sonrisa juguetona

-Ese no era un apodo, yo….tu….ahhh…tu no me corregiste, fue un error- dijo sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba

Ren se le acercó al oído para evitar que alguien más lo oyera

-Entonces dime Kyoko chan – canturreó - ¿Por qué hace un momento me llamaste Corn? Porqué hasta donde recuerdo no me llamo así, lo que lo hace un apodo o ¿no?

-… -Ren tuvo que contener las ganas tan apabullantes que tenia de reírse, podía jurar que en cualquier momento Kyoko echaría humo. Aun así no pudo resistirse a seguirla molestando.

-El que calla otorga. Igual puedes llamarme Corn todas las veces que te plazca, esta vez le agrego un tono coqueto.

-Tu tu…deja de molestarme, es injusto. Tú disfrutas provocarme deliberadamente.

Ren dejó escapar la risa

-Ah es que eres tan linda cuando estas toda azorada y avergonzada, que no puedo evitarlo. A demás ese lindo tono rojizo de tu rostro te sienta mejor que cualquier tipo de maquillaje.

Antes de que Kyoko pudiese responder la voz de Lory resonó por todo el lugar.

-Buenas noches honorables invitados (as) bienvenidos sean a este baile de máscaras para celebrar 35 años de estar entregando al mundo nuestro talento para entretener y hacer feliz a todas las audiencias. Todos y cada uno de los aquí reunidos esta noche lo han hecho posible sin ustedes este sueño jamás se hubiese logrado. LME siempre ha sido una gran familia, por eso esta noche les brindo mis más sinceros agradecimientos.

Esta noche es para bailar y disfrutar no para largos discursos y pleitesías así que tomen a su pareja y únanse a este el primer baile de la noche

¿Vamos?- pregunto Ren haciendo una ligera reverencia

Kyoko tomo su mano y se dirigieron al centro del salón donde la suave melodía de An Artist's Life op 316 empezaba a sonar. En un gesto familiar y antiguo como el mundo el posiciono su mano en la parte más estrecha de su espalda, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo al contacto de su mano con la piel desnuda de su espalda. La sintió colocar su mano sobre su hombro y lentamente tomo su mano para empezar a deslizarse por el salón

Bailaban con la gracia propia de los bailarines profesionales realizando giros a derecha e izquierda desplazándose por el salón en medio de los demás bailarines. Ren la hacía girar bajo su brazo una y otra vez mientras seguían el ritmo sumergidos en el pequeño mundo donde solo existían ellos dos cuando bailaban. Ren apretó el agarre en la espalda de Kyoko y levemente la levanto del piso mientras la hacía girar en el aire, las piernas de ella extendiéndose con elegancia

-Si alguien me dijera que hace un par de semanas no sabías bailar no le creería

-Eso es porque tuve un el mejor compañero de practica que se pueda tener

-Me halagas, pero creo que todo fue fruto de tu duro trabajo y dedicación, además siempre que me necesites aquí estaré – dijo haciéndola girar una vez más, esta vez hacia afuera. Al traerla de regreso hacia su cuerpo, la espalda de ella quedo contra su pecho, lo que él aprovecho para tomarla de la cintura y realizar un levantamiento al que ella se unió con la gracia propia de las hadas.

Sin notarlo habían capturado la atención de muchos de los presentes, la coordinación, gracia y elegancia con la que se movían y lo elaborado de algunos de sus movimientos no era algo que se veía todos los días.

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo? – pregunto mientras seguían girando por toda la pista, la máscara ocultando el sonrojo

-Ya te lo dije una vez ¿no?, que siempre estaría contigo.

-No lo que dijiste fue que siempre me atraparías

-¿Estas admitiendo que lo escuchaste?

-Ah...Mmm…yo – se podía ver como la punta de las orejas se le tornaban carmín

-Pero no entiendo Kyoko ¿Por qué pretendiste no haber escuchado?

-Porque cada vez que dices cosas como esas me haces esperar y me haces desear, me vuelvo ambiciosa.

Ren recordó como noches atrás escucho esa misma línea y su corazón latió erráticamente

-Y ¿qué hay de malo en ello? Cuando te digo que eres hermosa, o que siempre te atrapare lo digo en serio y poniendo mi corazón en ello, deseando que tomes mis palabras como lo que son, una verdad que nace de mi corazón y de mi alma

Esta vez fue el turno del corazón de Kyoko de saltarse un latido.

-Ren…yo

-Kyoko hay algo que quiero que sepas, me concederías algún momento de esta noche.

-No necesitas pedirlo Ren

Y sin darse cuenta de las miradas, ni sus alrededores la canción lentamente llegaba a su fin. Él se inclinó un poco y con sus dos brazos entrelazados en su espalda la inclino hacia atrás en una floritura final. Sus ojos perdidos en los del otro en su pequeño y privado mundo, que fue prontamente roto ante el sonido de los aplausos para todos los bailarines.

.

.

.

**NA.** Mirando los eventos de otro fandom que sigo, me ha entrado la idea que sería súper hacer algún tipo de retos, peticiones o eventos, ya que para este fandom en español hay muchas escritoras y sería divertido. Pero bueno es solo una idea. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

El que quiera tango que levante la mano jajaja


	33. Chapter 33

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

**La canción es Witchcraft de Frank Sinatra, cuando la escuche la escena de baile se dibujó en mi mente**

**Como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios**

* * *

Después del baile de apertura Kyoko saludo y charlo con muchos invitados, algunos de ellos staff de las producciones en las que había trabajado, otros miembros de LME que había llegado a conocer y a trabajar con gracias a los trabajos solicitados a la sección Love me. Muchos eran los cumplidos que le hacían y ella se volvía a sonrojar una y otra vez, pero contrario a otras ocasiones no los renegó o atribuyo al vestido o maquillaje, sino que gentilmente los aceptaba.

-Mo Kyoko casi que no te encuentro

-Moko san que hermosa estas pareces una princesa

-Mo de que estas hablando, si alguien aquí entra en la categoría de princesa serias tú- soltó Kanae antes de poder detenerse o tener tiempo de esquivar el abrazo de su amiga

-Kyoko suéltame – suplicaba Kanae – todos nos están mirando y vas a dañar el vestido

Esta última afirmación logro que Kyoko aflojara el agarre que tenía sobre su pobre amiga, que agradecía que sus costillas todavía estuvieran intactas

-Buenas noches Kyoko sempai, Kanae sempai

-Chiori ya te hemos dicho que no agregues el sempai – intervino Kanae

-Pero si ustedes son mis superiores en la sección Love me.

-No importa, además somos amigas ¿cierto? - agrego Kyoko con un brillo danzándole en los ojos

-Buenas noches señoritas – interrumpieron Shinichi y Hikaru Ishibashi

-Chicos están aquí – dijo Kyoko con alegría

-Por supuesto Kyoko chan.

-Mo ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, ¿acaso estaban haciendo el vino? –pregunto Kanae a Shinichi

-Calma, calma Kanae san no mates a tu cita antes de que termine la noche – se defendió el aludido y la sombra de un sonrojo paso por las mejillas de Kanae.

-Moko san mala amiga, no me dijiste que tenías una cita

-Tu tampoco me dijiste a mí, sino hubiese escuchado por casualidad no me hubiese enterado que eras la cita de Tsuruga san.

-Es..eso ahh

Todos soltaron la risa al ver a Kyoko tratando de explicarse

El grupo charlaba animadamente, Shinichi les conto su versión de la invitada a Kanae y como casi muere en el intento con toque de humor, pronto se les unió la cita de Hikaru una de las nuevas talentos musicales de LME, era un rato muy agradable entre amigos.

Un mesero se les acerco y les ofreció una impresionante variedad de canapés. Cada uno cogió uno diferente

-Oh se ven deliciosos de que ¿serán?

-Hikaru tiene un volován de Caviar Osetra, Chiori un crostini de queso fresco con chutney de mango, lo de shinichi es un crostini de crema de queso de cabra con salmón ahumado, el que tiene Moko san es de Peperonatta con jamón, ese otro es Jamón serrano y tapenade y esta dijo Kyoko finalmente mostrándoles su elección, es una tartaleta con relleno de Pay de queso recubierto con frambuesas, moras y rodajas de Kiwi.

-Kyoko san ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

-Ah bueno yo los ayude un poco en la selección de la comida para esta noche

-No seas tan modesta Kyoko escuchamos de Sawara san decir que los chefs quedaron encantados contigo y que si no fueras una talentosa actriz tal vez lo tuyo sería la alta cocina y que cualquiera de ellos estaría feliz de contratarte

-Kyoko san eres sorprendente.

-No, seguramente están exagerando, no fue para tanto

Algún desconocido probablemente lo hubiese tomado como falsa modestia, pero los allí reunidos la conocían mejor que eso y sabían que la mujer enfrente de ellos estaba convencida de todas y cada una de aquellas palabras

* * *

Ren desde el otro lado de la habitación miraba al grupo charlar y reír, nunca le pregunto a Kyoko como es que conocía a los chicos del elenco de Yappa Kimagure Rock y eso solo hacía que el fantasma de los celos empeorara, en el poco tiempo que se había alejado podía ver como la mayoría de los hombres se fijaban en ella

-Si me disculpan es hora de que regrese con mi cita, no vaya a ser que me la roben

-Por supuesto Tsuruga san, una hermosa señorita como esa no debe dejarse sola, es usted muy afortunado.

Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar y las dos parejas que hasta el momento departían con Kyoko se disculparon y partieron hacia la pista de baile.

Kyoko se disponía a buscar a Ren cuando una voz la sorprendió por la espalda.

-Tu madre realmente no exagero cuando dijo que ibas a robarle el aliento a más de uno esta noche – dijo mientras lanzaba una miraba amenazante a Murasame quién hasta hace breves instantes se hacía camino hacia su hija como un lobo hambriento

-Otosan, gracias

-Entonces esta bella y despampanante hija mia me concedería el honor de este baile.

-El honor seria todo mío.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron bailando al ritmo de Frank Sinatra con su famosa Witchcraft

-Otosan nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por el regalo, es precioso

-Me alegra cariño fue diseñado especialmente para ti – dijo mirando el delicado adorno de su cabello

-No tenías porque

-No, ciertamente no tenía que hacerlo pero quería hacerlo, tú eres y siempre serás mi preciosa hija.

.

.

Ren se acercó a su madre quien miraba con una suave sonrisa como su hija bailaba con su esposo.

-Parece que su esposo ha robado a mi cita

Risas

-Si así parece, pero no puede culparlo o ¿sí?

-Tiene toda la razón –respondió con una suave sonrisa en el rostro -Me concedería el honor – dijo Ren extendiéndole la mano

Julie no podía ocultar su felicidad, no recordaba la última vez que bailo con su hijo

-El honor será todo mío

Y así la pareja madre e hijo se unieron al resto de los bailarines en la pista.

-Si los ves ahora jamás te hubieses imaginado que eran irremediablemente malos en cuanto a bailar – apunto mientras observaba como su esposo e hija bailaban con gracia

Ren dejó escapar la risa

-Cierto realmente parecen padre e hija

-Tú por el contario resultaste un bailarín nato

-A bueno eso es porque mi madre es una excepcional bailarina y maestra

-Debe ser afortunada de tener un hijo como tú

-Yo creo que el afortunado soy yo al tenerla a ella de madre – dijo esto último dedicándole una suave sonrisa

Kyoko sonrió cuando Kuu le señalo el lugar donde bailaban madre e hijo y sintió su corazón hincharse de felicidad.

La canción llego a su fin y las dos parejas se reunieron.

-Hizuri san un gusto volver a verlo

-Lo mismo digo Tsuruga san, le encomiendo mucho a mi hija, hay muchos lobos dando vueltas

-Pero ¿qué estás diciendo Otosan?

-No te preocupes cariño papá te protegerá de todos ellos

Risas

-Cariño creo que Tsuruga san puede hacer perfectamente ese trabajo

El estómago de Kuu rugió

-Oh bueno parece que mejor nos vamos a buscar algo de comer – dijo Kuu mientras se llevaba a Julie hacia la zona de las comidas.

-Hablando de comida dime ¿ya comiste Ren?

-Ah…mmm…no, justo te estaba esperando

-Sabes Ren a veces eres un terrible mentiroso, tienes que cuidar de tu salud.

-Pero si te tengo a ti que te preocupas por mí y por ti como si fueras…

-¿tu madre? ¿hermana?– pregunto Kyoko con una arruga en el rostro

-Dios no lo permita, iba decir esposa.

-…

Ren noto como todo parte visible del cuerpo de Kyoko de tornaba del color del hierro caliente.

-Con ese tipo de sonrojo creerán que te he hecho alguna propuesta indecente – atizo Ren

-Tu….tu – dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro, ni creas que te escapas de comer.

-Lo que tú digas Kyoko chan – dijo dedicándole la sonrisa coqueta que tanto la enloquecía

No mucho tiempo después disfrutaban tranquilamente de su elección de comida que consistía en perca de mar a la parrilla sobre brasas de carbón con arroz tostado y un glaseado de vinagre negro, mukosuke de hamo blanqueado, hassun primaveral y nigiri de huevo de codorniz con trufa. Las pequeñas porciones y la ligereza de la comida eran perfectas para la noche. Sin contar con la explosión de sabores, sensaciones y texturas que ofrecían al paladar. Incluso Ren que no era un fanático de la comida disfruto de todos y cada uno de los bocados sin que Kyoko tuviese que obligarlo.

Pronto estuvieron de regreso en la pista de baile, bien sea dicho era un baile y ellos se dedicaron a bailar disfrutando de la cercanía que este les proporcionaba.

* * *

Era bastante certero afirmar que cierto rubio observaba como su amiga de infancia, bailaba muy abrazada del actor de quinta, sonreía y charlaba amenamente con los que presumía fueran compañeros de agencia mientras él por su parte no podía hacer más que apretar la mandíbula y los puños fingiendo atención a la conversación que sostenían sus acompañantes.

Tenía que hablar con ella, para hacerle recordar su lugar, que ella le pertenecía y que solo estaba en el mundo del espectáculo para vengarse de él. Su humor empeoro cuando sus acompañantes empezaron a alabar las grandes dotes actorales e interpretativas de Kyoko la estrella en ascenso y actriz promesa de LME, de la que decían en poco tiempo se tomaría el mundo de la actuación por tormenta

Cada vez parecía más remota la posibilidad de hablar con ella. Si bien esta era una fiesta, también era el lugar y oportunidad perfecta para hacer nuevos contactos para impulsar su carrera, Shoko se lo había dicho una y otra vez. El presidente de su agencia se había asegurado de ello. De igual manera Kyoko nunca estaba sola, cuando no estaba con Tsuruga, estaba con los chicos del programa de variedades o con la pareja de extranjeros que le robaron la atención, pero hasta ahora nunca estaba sola.

Escucho el cambio de música y pudo ver como muchos se reunían alrededor de la pista de baile.

Si pensó que la noche no podía ser peor, estaba por descubrir lo equivocado que estaba

.

.

**NA.** Las invito a que prueben algunos de estos canapés y platillos, son increíbles. Besitos.

**Pd.** Que con el corazón en la mano después de leer el 226, quede con tantas preguntas. Ah cada vez que me acuerdo me provoca ponerme a dar vueltas.


	34. Chapter 34

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

_Un regalito especial para las que siguen cartas para ti y quedaron contrariadas por el capítulo de ayer_

** .**

_"El cuerpo dice lo que las palabras no pueden decir". -Martha Graham_

_ ._

* * *

Ren y Kyoko terminaban de bailar la pieza anterior cuando el cambio repentino de música los sorprendió. Era una melodía que los dos conocían muy bien y hacia que su sangre se sintiera como ríos de lava.

Ren le dedico una mirada seductora una de esas que ella bautizo como el emperador de la noche invitándola a unirse a la dulce tortura, al juego de seducción de bailar el tango mientras se quitaba el saco. No notaron como la pista se desocupaba, después de todo no era un ritmo muy común en Japón.

Kyoko camino seductoramente y situándose de frente a la espalda de Ren deslizo su mano abierta sobre su pecho en una señal de posesividad. Ren coloco su mano sobre la de ella, pero como si el contacto de su piel la quemara ella retiro su mano y cruzándose quedo frente a él, su delicada mano apretando la parte posterior de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras la otra se aferraba a su brazo, él por su parte la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura, pegándola a su pecho, sus ojos reflejaban el más puro deseo, sus labios a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Él con su mano libre comenzó un lento y doloroso ascenso desde la cintura de ella por todo su costado hasta llegar a su pecho y continuarlo en la cara interna del brazo en una caricia de esas que solo están reservadas para la habitación para finalmente tomar su mano y con movimientos seguros, fieros y arrolladores iniciar su juego de seducción.

Julie se acercó a Lory y le comento

-Espero que estés grabando esto secuestrador kun

-¿Por quién me tomas Julie querida? – una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

-No esperaba menos de ti, después de todo no pude escoger mejor cómplice

Cada vez eran más las personas que se acercaban a la pista de baile y eran cautivados por la pareja que se robaba toda la atención. Sus movimientos hipnotizaban y atraían, pero a la vez les hacía sentir que no deberían estar mirando aquello porque parecía muy íntimo, reservado solo para dos. Sus roces, sus miradas, cada movimiento les hacía sentirse como intrusos y aun así era imposible apartar la mirada.

Kyoko guiada por el movimiento del torso de Ren comenzó un ocho hacia atrás haciendo un pivot a la derecha luego dando un paso atrás y un pivot a la izquierda, para abrir medio ocho adelante, medio ocho atrás, seguido de medio ocho adelante que se detuvo en una parada que ella aprovecho para acariciar la pierna de Ren con la de ella en un movimiento sensual que dejo acalorado a más de uno de los espectadores.

El corazón de Kyoko latía desenfrenado cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas despiertas, captando cada roce, cada caricia, el calor y la corriente que cosquilleaba en cada parte de su cuerpo cuando sus pieles se tocaban. Sus prácticas de baile con Ren le dieron la oportunidad de empezar a reconocer su propio cuerpo, potenciar su atractivo y despertar sensaciones especialmente al sentir cómo la acariciaba, agarraba, las cosas que pasaban y las que se imaginaba.

Sus cuerpos se reconocían a través del movimiento, se involucraban en una disciplina que los conectaba más allá de lo verbal para expresar lo que estaba demasiado profundo. El tacto y el olfato al servicio de una conexión más directa, básica y poderosa.

Era una dulce tortura, Dios sabía que quería llevársela de allí en ese momento. Porque si bien el tango era un baile dominado por el hombre y ella se dejaba, eso no le quitaba el fuego ni la pasión con la que lo bailaba, Kyoko era una fiera y con cada paso que daba y cada movimiento que hacia se lo demostraba. El sentir de su respiración agitada, el rosado de su rostro pero sobre todo esa llama de pasión y deseo que brillaba en sus ojos lo enloquecía y lo estaba llevando al borde del abismo, podía sentir como su auto control de deslizaba poco a poco. Sus toques y caricias cada vez se alargaban más de lo necesario, la aferraba con más fuerza y la pegaba más a su pecho, tanto que podía sentir la calidez de su aliento chocando contra su piel y el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

Con sus movimientos la guio para que realizara un ocho hacia atrás terminando con la pierna y el cuerpo rotando un poco más de lo normal cuyo movimiento él detuvo con su pie lo que ella aprovecho para pasar su pierna libre entre las de él y hacer un gancho con su pierna sobre la pierna que detuvo su avance, ella inmediatamente hizo un hermoso boleo con la misma pierna para repetir el gancho sobre la otro pierna de él, solo que esta vez lo hizo desde la parte de atrás. Al volver del gancho cruzo la misma pierna hacia atrás lo que el aprovechó para abrazar totalmente su cintura hasta que su mano quedo en el centro de su abdomen y la levanto ligeramente del piso, movimiento al que ella se unió simulando una elegante caminata en el aire.

El salón ahora sumido en el silencio, las charlas y la comida olvidada todos los ojos atentos a la pareja en la pista de baile. Ambos entregados completamente, conectados con las sensaciones y con la música, sorprendiéndose, flotando, volando… Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido o se hubiesen desenchufado del mundo real

Sho por su parte se debatía en un conflicto interior, como todos los presentes sus ojos no se podían apartar de la mujer que bailaba en ese momento, porque eso era una mujer, no la niña plana y simple que trajo con él a Tokio como una sirvienta. Una mujer que ahora inspiraba sensualidad y aunque se negara a reconocerlo poblaría sus sueños y habitaría en sus más oscuras fantasías. Aun así ¿cómo se atrevía a mostrarse abiertamente seductora y coqueta con ese actor? La Kyoko que él conoció jamás se hubiese atrevido a bailar algo como aquello.

Sí hubiese sido un podo sincero consigo mismo hubiese reconocido que de aquella chica servil y sumisa que lo dejaría todo por él nada quedaba y que muy en el fondo sabía que no era más que su culpa.

Apretó con fuerza la copa que tenía en la mano, ella era suya y se lo recordaría. Ella era de él y de nadie más. _'Sera mejor que lo disfrutes mientras puedas, me asegurare de que cumplas con tu parte de la apuesta, porque hasta un ciego podría ver que has perdido'_

Ren y Kyoko volvieron al compás. Exhibían un hermoso dominio de la corrida mientras seguían recorriendo la pista de baile, agregando una quebraba aquí y allá agregando exquisitez al compás, acompañado de un par de las famosas sentadas tan tradicionales en el tango donde se lucia Kyoko y la postura intimista que sostenía con Ren.

La canción marcaba la llegada de su final y como broche de oro para su gran final Ren la abrió en un giro hacia un costado para luego traerla de regreso enrollándola sobre su brazo pero antes de llegar hasta él Kyoko realizo una estocada, su pierna trasera quedando totalmente extendida mientras Ren la sujetaba por el muslo de la pierna adelantada haciéndola descansar en el aire contra la suya mientras ella se aferraba con sus dos manos a su cuello inclinándose levemente hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Ren bajaba su rostro hacia su cuello y pecho. Una foto que estaría en la portada de revistas y periódicos mañana. La canción llego a su fin

Kyoko podía sentir la calidez de la respiración de Ren chochar con la piel descubierta de su escote y por un momento se preguntó cómo se sentiría sentir sus labios contra su piel. Ren por su parte podía sentir la fuerza del golpeteo de la sangre de Kyoko, como el aroma y el calor que emanaba su piel era como una droga que lo incitaba y enloquecía, sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a la piel expuesta deseando probarla y comprobar si sabía igual que en los sueños que lo perseguían por las noches cuando los aplausos de la multitud los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Ambos abandonaron la posición y el rostro de Kyoko se tiño de un rojo intenso y a Ren se le dibujo la sombra de un sonrojo, las gotas de sudor perlando su frente, los dos habían estado demasiado sumergidos en su pequeño mundo que obviaron toda la atención que estaban atrayendo.

* * *

-Mo Kyoko te lo tenías bien guardado desde cuando eres capaz de bailar así

-Si Kyoko chan eso fue ardiente – comento Shinichi ganándose una golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kanae, una mirada glacial de Ren y una Kyoko al borde del desmallo

Pronto se les unió Julie

-Oh querida, pero veo que las lecciones con Tsuruga san dieron esplendidos resultados eso fue perfecto, tan erótico, tan sensual, hermoso y bellamente interpretado. Y Tsuruga san veo que no es solamente un excelente actor, sino también un versado bailarín, aunque eso ya había tenido el placer de comprobarlo.

-Oh no Julie san, es que he tenido una pareja perfecta, toda una fiera.

-REN ¿pero qué cosas dices? – incluso sus manos exhibían ahora un adorable tono rojizo

-Nada que no sea verdad Kyoko chan

-Deja de molestarme – dijo dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro

Los demás miraban con asombro como él par enfrente ellos se olvidada de su presencia y se concentraban en su "discusión" que claramente no era más que puro coqueteo aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconociera

Después de un par más de minutos de charla Ren y Kyoko se disculparon para buscar algo de beber.

La fiesta había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque la pareja seguía atrayendo las miradas.

Kyoko se disculpó un momento para ir al tocador, necesitaba refrescarse y calmar a su agitado corazón. Mientras bailaban se perdió en el abrazo y la cercanía de Ren, después de todo ya no había marcha atrás, esta noche le diría lo que con tanto esmero trato de ocultar los últimos meses. Se volvió a colocar la máscara y mirándose una vez más en el espejo salió del tocador.

-Kyoko – llamo un hombre que descansaba recostado contra la pared con una máscara negra que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

.

.

* * *

NA. Tanto por decir, pero no quiero aburrirlas

1\. Después de este capítulo empezare a editar los anteriores, releyendo la historia encontré errores ortográficos y de puntuación por aquí y por allá. Si leen desde el comienzo de la historia sabrán que es la primera vez que escribía y bueno quiero arreglar esos detallitos.

2\. Ya casi se acerca el final

3\. No les puse un tango en específico porque si soy sincera mientras escribía esta historia he escuchado muchos que son bellísimos, clásicos, modernos, de la vieja escuela, del nuevo tango, en fin. Aunque muy diferentes estas escenas estuvieron inspiradas principalmente en estos tangos:

Santa Maria – Gotan Project

Otra Luna del albúm Narcotango de Carlos Libedinsky

Libertango - Astor Piazzolla

Por una cabeza – Carlos Gardel

Y tantos otros que se me escapan en el momento

Espero sus reviews, ¿Cumplió sus expectativas? o mejor dejo de escribir y me dedico a otra cosa… como pintar XD. Besitos

PD. Si no se de ustedes me dedicare a pintar


	35. Chapter 35

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

**Sus comentarios me hicieron inmensamente feliz. Aquí la continuación **

* * *

-Vaya vaya Ren que te lo tenías bien guardado y yo que pensé que éramos amigos

-No comiences Yuki

-Pero Ren, yo fui el que le sugirió a Kyoko chan que te pidiera ayuda y así es como me pagas. Yo pensando que tú solo dabas pasos de bebé pero vaya que estaba completamente equivocado, como dicen por allí, el que menos corre vuela

-¿Tu qué?

-Ah sí veras, yo me la encontré el día del incidente en la clase y la pobre estaba tan deprimida y desesperada que se me ocurrió que tú podrías ayudarla y de paso hacerles la encerrona – confesó sin ningún miramiento.

-…_'Mas que mi manager parece mi consejero amoroso'_

-Entonces Ren ¿cuándo piensas decirle tus sentimientos? y no me salgas con ninguna de tus excusas, porque puedo refutar cada una de ellas. Además si no te apresuras probablemente te quedes atascado en la zona de amigo de la infancia/príncipe de la hadas por siempre.

-…

Ren miro el reloj Kyoko se estaba tardando más de la cuenta.

-Yukihito ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde? voy a mirar porque Kyoko tarda tanto

-De acuerdo Ren, pero no puedes seguir huyendo

.

.

* * *

-Shotaro – saludo Kyoko con tranquilidad – no sabía que estabas aquí

La furia de Shotaro crecía con cada minuto, ¿cómo se atrevía? ni siquiera había reconocido su presencia

-Te he dicho que no me llames por ese nombre

-Pero si es tu nombre- contesto con indiferencia

-Lo que sea. Ciertamente el vestido y el maquillaje hacen un buen trabajo en alguien tan plana y sin gracia como tú

-Si eso fue tú intento de un halago ha sido uno muy pobre incluso viniendo de ti; estoy segura que muchos diferirían de tu apreciación

Shotaro estaba fallando en tratar de calarle en los nervios

-Si me disculpas me están esperando

-¿El actor de quinta bueno para nada?

La postura de Kyoko se envaro ante el insulto, su mandíbula ligeramente apretada pero trato de mantenerse calmada

-Eso no es algo que te concierna Shotaro

-Claro que me interesa, perdiste la apuesta y te regresaras a Kioto como prometiste – su voz llena de ira

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte Sho – dijo con voz cansada como quien le habla a un niño

-Entonces ¿vas a negar que lo amas?

-Yo no he dicho eso. Pero ni tú, ni una apuesta, si es que a lo que hice se le puede llamar así tienen el poder de decidir el rumbo de mi vida. Si no puedes entender eso lo lamento por ti.

-Y qué hay de tu venganza – refuto tratando de aferrarse a algo, pero podía ver claramente que estaba fallando.

-Sho he descubierto una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro y no incluye ninguna venganza porque con ello solo estaría trayendo conmigo el lastre de mi pasado. Un doloroso pasado en donde una persona que quería destrozo mis esperanzas, mi corazón y mi amor propio. Tú tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo Sho. Independiente de nuestras diferencias eres un artista talentoso y un excelente compositor, pero tú ya no haces parte de mi vida, ni yo de la tuya, eso no evita que te desee lo mejor – fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender su camino de regreso, sin embargo, la mano de Shotaro la sujetó de su muñeca deteniendo su avance

-Kyoko…yo…

-Es demasiado tarde Sho- dijo con una sonrisa triste y él por primera vez viendo sus ojos y su expresión cansada y triste entendió la profundidad de lo que le había hecho.

Dejo ir su mano sin más. Vio entonces cómo se alejaba la que una vez fue su mejor amiga, a la cual le debía más de lo que se permitía reconocer.

.

.

* * *

-Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar escondido allí – habló Sho al aire

-Así que sabías que estaba aquí

-¿Qué quieres?

-Venía a advertirte, pero al parecer no es necesario – dijo recostándose contra la pared

-No sé de lo que hablas ni me interesa –respondió el cantante con desdén

-¿Sabes? ella no paraba de hablar de ti cuando era una niña, te consideraba su príncipe. Ella dio todo por ti, pudiste haberlo tenido todo.

-No es como si lo hubiese querido

-Lo que te ayude a dormir por las noches Fuwa san, disfruta del resto de la fiesta – dijo antes de emprender el mismo camino que Kyoko había tomado hace algunos momentos

.

.

Él había venido a reclamarle y regodearse de cómo era el único que habitaba sus pensamientos, pero en lugar de la chica ingenua y que fácilmente caía en cada una de sus tetras se encontró con una mujer segura de sí misma, que sin él hacer parte de su vida encontró su propio camino levantándose con sus propias fuerzas, encontrando en el camino gente y una familia que la protegiera.

Una mujer que le hizo un cumplido como músico y compositor ya no como la niña enamoradiza capaz de decir cualquier cosa para complacerlo, sino como una colega en el mundo del entretenimiento. Sabía que podía haber peleado, pero incluso él sabía que no tendría sentido.

Nunca pudo consolarla cuando era una niña, pues él era un niño bien amado y no sabía que decir, solo podía quedarse congelado y verla llorar. Fue su amiga de la infancia pero jamás la defendió cuando sus admiradoras la hacían el objeto de su odio, fue su más grade admiradora y primera fan y simplemente lo dio por sentado, fue la única persona que lo apoyo cuando compartió su sueño con ella y dejo todo atrás para ayudarlo y él jamás se lo agradeció, era la única persona que lo conocía mejor que él mismo y en su arrogancia y ceguera no vio como un pedazo de su vida se le escapaba de las manos.

Él no pediría perdón, ni le agradecería, su orgullo era demasiado grande para eso, pero seguiría brillando en el mundo del espectáculo, dando lo mejor de sí para honrar el que alguna vez fue el sueño que los dos compartieran

-Te estaré esperando en la cima Kyoko

.

.

.

* * *

**NA.** Que decirles. Primero seguramente esta semana no pueda actualizar ninguna de mis historias, cuento largo y que ustedes no querrán escuchar. De todas formas los borradores están, así que en cuanto tenga algún hueco me pondré a trabajar en ellos. Han sido unos días caóticos y la verdad me estoy cayendo dormida enfrente del laptop. Pero bueno aunque no es una obligación actualizar yo lo siento como tal XD –seré loca -. Entonces tómense un minutito y déjenme saber que les pareció. Y me disculpo por la nota de autor kilométrica se me ha vuelto una costumbre


	36. Chapter 36

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

Kyoko abrió una de las puertas de cristal y se encontró en un pequeño balcón que ofrecía una magnifica vista de la ciudad cautivante, esplendorosa, brillante en medio de la noche.

Podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo. Recuerdos de su pasado fluyeron en su mente mostrándole como había cambiado desde aquel entonces no muy lejano, como algo había crecido dentro de ella, como poco a poco se había ido encontrado, redescubierto

Entro al mundo del espectáculo para vengarse de Shotaro pero ahora era mucho más que eso, estaba cambiando cada día, encontró amigos, una familia, alguien a quien amar, se encontró a sí misma. Podía sentir el sonido de su corazón latiendo lleno de sueños, esperanzas, anhelos. El mundo abriéndose a sus pies.

Sus pensamientos viajaron a Ren, solo pensar en el hacia su corazón latir sin control, lejos estaba de ser un hombre perfecto, pero para ella era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que deseaba.

Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro y susurro su nombre

-¿Llamabas?- escucho la voz a su espalda

-Ren no te sentir llegar, no me des esos sustos

-No fue mi intención, salí a buscarte porque te estabas tardando

-Ah sí eso, estaba terminando algo que una vez comencé y que era hora de dejar atrás.- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica dibujándose en su rostro.

-¿Por eso pareces tan pensativa?, ¿fue muy difícil dejarlo ir?

-Tal vez un poco, todas y cada una de las partes de mi pasado incluso las que no me gustan son parte de quien soy hoy. Pero realmente estaba pensando en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas, en como he cambiado.

-Ciertamente lo has hecho, pero lo más importante aún sigue allí, tu alegría y calidez, un corazón grande y apasionado – dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja.

-Gracias

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en un tenso silencio los dos tenían tantas cosas que decir, tanto que confesar, pero con el miedo palpitante de saltar. ¿Y si no había nadie para atraparlos?

Su corazón latía al ritmo del aleteo de un colibrí, sus manos sudando y la sensación de la garganta cerrándose, sus sentidos agudizados. Sus pupilas dilatándose con el paso de los segundos, sus labios entreabiertos tomando una respiración profunda tratando de infundirse valor cuando escucho su voz

-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida Kyoko y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie… El día que apareciste de regreso en mi vida esta era como un gran vacío, como si estuviese viviendo en piloto automático.

Llegaste a mi vida y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, eras la única que me hacía perder los papeles. El amable, caballeroso y perfecto Tusruga Ren se me iba de las manos y allí estabas tú con unas agallas tan grandes, que al final no pude más que reconocerlo.

-Me odiabas – dijo con seguridad

-Sí y tú a mí también

-Cierto

Ambos rieron

Pero poco a poco te fuiste haciendo un lugar en mi solitaria vida. ¿Recuerdas la vez que te quite los diez puntos?

-Por supuesto – estaba tan enojada

-Fue un acto infantil a decir verdad – dijo evitando su mirada. Cuando mencionaste que solo lo hacías por trabajo fue como un golpe bajo, muy en el fondo esperaba que tu preocupación por mi fuera genuina.

-Oh…

-Sí, perdón por eso. Además sin ti hubiese sido imposible descifrar a Katsuki, o no perderme en la oscuridad en tantas ocasiones.

Sin darte cuenta te metiste en mi vida de a poco y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me encontré siendo yo mismo contigo, sin máscaras. Pero yo para ti no era más que tu respetado sempai. No tenía derecho a mirarte como algo más que mi kohai y aun así mis sentimientos crecieron y crecieron

Tomando una respiración profunda continuo

Tú me has cambiado, has traído la chispa de la vida de regreso a mi vida, has unido todas y cada una de mis partes. Me demostraste que no soy solo Ren, Kuon o Corn, porque todos y cada uno de ellos son un todo.

Kyoko lo observo juguetear con los botones del puño de la camisa, un gesto impropio de Ren

Me conoces, conoces mi mal carácter, mi lado infantil e incluso el egoísta, mi lado perverso y mis malas manías, sabes que no soy un lecho de virtudes y que en mis espaldas cargo un oscuro y doloroso pasado, se bien que no tengo ningún derecho pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo.

Kyoko sintió su corazón detenerse de golpe antes de volver a latir frenéticamente

Ren acarició con su mano la mejilla de ella y perdiéndose en sus ojos lo dijo

-Te amo, te he amado por un largo tiempo, amo todo lo que eres, tus sonrisas, tus rabietas, tus manías, amo todas y cada una de las cosas que dices y las que no, te amo cuando estas feliz e incluso cuando estas enojada, amo como bailas, amo que eres mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el ultimo al dormir, como no notas el montón de sonrisas que dibujas sin darte cuenta, que eres luz en la noche más oscura, amo todas y cada una de las pequeñas partes que forman parte de ti.

Te amo de la manera que eres y si tuviera que vivir mi vida sin ti los días serían fríos y vacíos.

Kyoko respiro profundo o lo más profundo que pudo y trazo con sus dedos las líneas de sus pómulos, se encontró pasando los dedos sobre su cara del modo que se toca algo amado y precioso y tomando un respiro finalmente habló

-Estoy segura…que si los demás pudieran ver esa sonrisa que he descubierto solo dedicas a mí, o tu lado gracioso, tierno, romántico e incluso infantil cualquiera se podría enamorar de ti Ren… Rayos sin verlo la mitad de Japón se derrite por ti.

Ren aparto un poco la vista pero ahora fue ella la que lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos

-Pero no me enamore solo de eso, también me enamore del mal genio que tienes escondido, de cómo disfrutas molestarme, me enamore de ese lado tuyo que nadie conoce y que solo me dejas ver a mí, de la guerra que das para comer, de todas tus sonrisas incluso de tus silencios. Así que no digas que no digas que no tienes derecho porque yo no amo solo las partes buenas, amo todas y cada una de las partes de ti, incluso cuando las odio. –dijo esto último mirando al piso, la subida de adrenalina abandonándola y dando paso a la tímida Kyoko, un flujo de sangre caliente extendiéndose por su rostro, viajando bajo la línea de su cuello y perdiéndose debajo de su escote, coloreando su nívea piel.

Ren dejó escapar una risita en parte de alivio, en parte de ver el cambio de Kyoko –ella lo amaba, no estaba soñando

-Siempre he amado la forma en que te sonrojas – dijo tomándola del mentón y poniendo su frente contra la de ella

La distancia que los separaba finalmente se acorto y sus labios se unieron en un beso donde una vez más sus alientos se mezclaron como un perfume antiguo y silencioso, ella poniéndose de puntillas enredando sus brazos en su nuca, sintiendo el martilleo de su pulso en la garganta mientras acariciaba la parte de atrás de su cuello. Las yemas de sus dedos cosquilleando al contacto con sus sedosos cabellos. Él siguió el arco de su espalda con las manos, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, sus dedos deslizándose sigilosamente sobre su piel desnuda como ladrones en la noche, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso.

Sus labios eran suaves y calientes bajo los de él, la había besado antes pero ahora era como descubrir un nuevo mundo. Ella estaba sumergida en un remolino de colores y sensaciones. La dulzura y ferocidad del beso era vertiginosa, deliciosa, delirante y adictiva. Lo sintió profundizar el beso y saboreo la textura de los labios que se fusionaban con los suyos, disfruto el dulce sabor de su boca y correspondió con la misma ferocidad amenazando con llevarlo al borde de la locura.

La lluvia estaba celosa de no ser la humedad de sus bocas, el viento deseaba ser la caricia que se aferrará a su piel y el día anhelaba ser la noche que con su manto de estrellas cubría a los amantes.

* * *

-Juls ¿has visto a los chicos?

-Sí, hace un momento los vi en uno de los balcones.

-Crees que por fin se confiesen lo que es dolorosamente obvio para todos los demás

-Eso espero, ambos merecen toda la felicidad del mundo y cuando los ves juntos y como comparten esas miradas no tan secretas, te das cuenta como se pertenecen.

-Cuando la conocí supe que era especial, después de unos pocos días con ella supe que como actriz era un diamante sin pulir. Pero ella es más de lo que imagine y espere. Se convirtió en nuestra hija y trajo de regresó a nuestro hijo.

-Si cariño nuestra hija es una en un millón, esperemos que Kuon no tarde mucho para convertirla en una Hizuri legalmente.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se separaron sus respiraciones aun eran algo agitadas, Ren volvió a colocar su frente en la de Kyoko y sonrió como solo sonreía para ella, con un amor tan profundo como el mar.

-Tengo miedo al despertar todo sea un sueño

-No lo es Kyoko te amo y nada cambiara mi amor por ti.

Iba a reclamar sus labios nuevamente, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los sobresalto, al parecer no eran los únicos que buscaban un poco de tranquilidad.

-Sera mejor que regresemos, quiero presumir ante todos de mi preciosa novia

'Novia' la palabra quedo retumbando en su mente o sea que él era su ¿n..novio?

-¿S..somos una pareja?

-Yo te amo, tú me amas…. a menos que tu no quieras – dijo esto último con tono herido

-No, no es eso Ren es solo que aún no lo puedo creer

-Créelo Stellina mia, ahora que sé que me amas no pienso dejarte escapar.

Kuu y Julie vieron a la pareja regresar al salón principal. Tratar de disimular la felicidad que escapaba de cara poro de su cuerpo era como tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo, los cambios eran sutiles pero allí estaban. En lugar de ofrecerle su brazo a Kyoko, Ren la abrazaba por la cintura mientras se movían entre los invitados, ella sonreía y su mirada se perdía en la de él por breves instantes, los dos parecían bastante cómodos con la cercanía que compartían sus cuerpos. Los cambios estaban allí para los más observadores.

La dulce melodía de you are so beautiful inundo el salón.

Ren tomo a Kyoko y la llevo hacia la pista de baile. Ella deslizo sus brazos en su nuca y se aferró a ella, él por su parte la abrazaba por la parte baja de su espalda atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo mientras ella recostaba su rostro en su pecho, escuchando el latir del corazón de Ren y embriagándose con su aroma, una suave sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Uno vez más Ren le cantaba al oído la misma canción.

Sus movimientos lentos al ritmo de la música, contentos de fundirse en los brazos del otro y una vez más sus miradas se encontraron y junto con los movimientos de sus cuerpos dijeron más sobre sus sentimientos y del amor que compartían el uno hacia el otro de lo que las palabras jamás podrían decir...

.

.

* * *

**NA.** Soy horrible, las declaraciones de amor no se me de compensarlo con el beso XD. Un capitulo más y el epilogo. Esta historia resulto mas larga de lo originalmente planeada, pero cubrí todo lo que quería. Si deje algún clavo suelto me cuentan.

Por cierto les tengo una sorpresa, mi semana caótica me inspiro mi próximo one shot que ya paso de los 5K escrito cuando estaba medio dormida XD ¿Debería dividirlo o dejarlo como one shot? incluye fenómenos naturales, no tan naturales y Kyoko acabando con el pobre Ren


	37. Extra

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

Un extra que me salio por allí mientras escribía el final, sean pacientes conmigo.

* * *

Su teléfono vibro

_-Paso por ti a las 9 no olvides nuestra cita_

-_Jamás olvidaría mi segunda cita_

_-Tercera_

_-¿Mmmm?_

_-La del baile fue la segunda_

_-Si el baile fue la segunda entonces ¿cuál fue la primera?_

Y después de pensarlo por varios segundos lo asimilo

_-Quieres decir que esa vez cuando salimos a practicar_

_-Sí, Kyoko eso era una cita._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Yo no sabía, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

_-¿En realidad me estas preguntando eso?_

_-Que hubieses hecho si te lo hubiese pedido como una cita y no me hubiera inventado esa recua de excusas_

_-Seguramente hubiese enloquecido._

_-Exacto. Seguramente no me hubieses vuelto hablar jamás_

_-No seas exagerado, probablemente solo me hubiese ofuscado un poquito_

_-Lo que tú digas amor, lo que tú digas. Ahora Stellina me tengo que ir, te amo y no lo olvides paso por ti a las 9_

Y allí quedo Kyoko mirando incrédula la pantalla de su celular. No había dudas que ese hombre la amaba. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro podía dejar en vergüenza al sol. Lastima que Kuon no estuviese allí para verla

.

.


	38. Chapter 38

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos, son de la fabulosa Yoshiki Nakamura

Para los curiosos las canciones son

**You learn** de Alanis Morissette

**Love me like you do** \- Ellie Goulding. Escuchando esa canción fue que se me ocurrió esta historia así que tenía que usarla en algún momento XD

* * *

Ninguno noto los pequeños cambios en el apartamento desde que comenzaron las prácticas de baile. Eran pequeños cambios aquí y allá. La cocina ya no parecía un lugar estéril e inmaculado en el que un alma jamás hubiese puesto un pie. Los utensilios habían sido cuidadosamente reorganizados por los dos sin que el otro lo notará. Ella para tener a mano lo que más utilizara, él para facilitarle el acceso a todo y evitarle cualquier accidente. Después de todo era su cocina no la de él por más que ella lo contradijera.

La nevera ahora estaba permanentemente abastecida con algo más que botellas de agua. Dios no permitiera que Kyoko la encontrara vacía, porque novio o no, era como firmar su sentencia de muerte. Siempre había gardenias frescas en el florero de la mesa baja del café y en el de la repisa de la cocina siempre había un bonito manojo de margaritas o no me olvides.

La esencia masculina antes claramente reconocible ahora se mezclaba con las sutiles notas de mimosa. Los libretos de él con los libros de estudio de ella mezclados en la mesa, atrás quedaron los tiempos en que los libretos eran exhaustivamente organizados de manera casi clínica. El celular rosado reposando en la mesa de café y la manta de algodón egipcio acomodada en el brazo del sofá especialmente dispuesta por Ren desde la primera vez que Kyoko se quedará dormida mientras estudiaba demostraban la clara presencia femenina.

Ninguno lo noto pero el solitario apartamento fue adquiriendo vida. Con el paso de las semanas, se había convertido en su refugio, su lugar feliz, donde podían ser ellos, su pista favorita.

Había trascurrido casi una semana desde el baile y ella aún a veces pensaba que todo se trataba de un sueño, pero entonces sucedía. Las llamadas para saber cómo iba su día, para recordarle cuanto la amaba, el robo de minutos de sus agendas para almorzar juntos o simplemente se trataba de un roce o beso robado cuando se encontraban en los pasillos de LME. Lastimosamente a eso se limitaron sus encuentros entre sus exámenes finales y sus trabajos hasta tarde, solo quedando el consuelo de las llamadas de buenos días y buenas noches.

La prensa rosa por supuesto especulo sobre ellos y su relación pero estos últimos no lo confirmaron, ni lo negaron. Pero fue toda una revelación que muchas de las publicaciones afirmaran que era una relación que se veía venir e incluso muchos de sus fans les desearan la mejor de las suertes.

Finalmente llego el viernes y una vez más estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su departamento. Estaba nerviosa y casi dio un brinco cuando su teléfono vibro, lo abrió y leyó el mensaje

_Perdón Stellina mia la sesión se retraso llegó en una hora, siéntete como en casa. Te amo._

Kyoko entro con la tarjeta que el mismo Ren había insistido en que tuviera y siguió hasta su habitación a dejar sus cosas, había estado muchas veces aquí, había incluso dormido allí, pero ahora iba a pasar la noche en la casa de _su novio_ un bonito sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas mientras trataba de deshacerse de las imágenes que se dibujaban en su mente.

Reflexiono sobre el largo camino que había recorrido y que finalmente la había traído hasta aquí. Puso su corazón y todo su ser en la línea y como resultado obtuvo más de lo que alguna vez espero. A veces sentía miedo de que todo su pequeño mundo feliz fuera de pronto a desaparecer, entonces recordaba todos sus momentos juntos sus bailes, sus citas, sus palabras, sus gestos y cada pequeña acción que le demostraba que haría lo que fuera por ella. Porque él se lo dijo y ella en el fondo siempre lo supo que él también quería monopolizar su tiempo y sus sonrisas, que quería ser el pilar y la fuerza en la que ella se pudiese apoyar, que estaría allí para apaciguar sus miedos y compartir sus sueños.

Kyoko ahora lo entendía. El muro que había construido para que la mantuviera a salvo de volver a ser herida, para proteger su frágil corazón también había evitado que disfrutará y viviera su vida al máximo. Había muchas cosas que podía perder pero eran muchas más las que podía ganar.

Se ducho y se cambió con calma para luego dirigirse a la cocina y comenzar a buscar los ingredientes para preparar la cena. Estaba en medio de los preparativos cuando decidió que un poco de música le haría bien. Y fue así como se sumergió en su pequeño y privado mundo donde sus manos se movían solas y se unían a ingredientes y utensilios en obra única y exquisita, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se perdía en el ritmo de la música y cada nervio cobra vida, sintiendo la adrenalina fluir por todo su cuerpo, dejando su alma a flor de piel.

* * *

Ren abrió la puerta y no pudo más que pensar en cómo se podría acostumbrar a llegar a casa con Kyoko esperándolo. El olor de la comida y la música sonando invadió sus sentidos. Estuvo tentado a llamarla pero decidió en contra de ello. Se quitó los zapatos y sacándose la chaqueta la dejo en la entrada. Camino silenciosamente hacia donde estaba seguro la encontraría.

Sus ojos brillaron con fascinación y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla en la cocina bailando como lo había hecho algunas noches atrás, solo que esta vez su baile estaba acompañado por su interpretación de la canción mientras usaba una cuchara como micrófono. Reparo en su apariencia, descalza y con un par de coletas danzando en su cocina, la escucho cantar en perfecto inglés y fue entonces que noto lo acertada de la letra de la canción. De todas las cosas buenas, tristes y malas de sus vidas habían aprendido, cuando reían, cuando lloraban, cuando gritaban, cuando amaban.

Para él Kyoko siempre había sido una fuente de fascinación y asombro, pero verla tan libre hizo su corazón brincarse un latido. No había suficientes palabras en el mundo para expresar cuanto la amaba.

La canción llego lentamente a su fin y ella seguía sin percatarse de su presencia, entonces decidió sacarla de su burbuja

-Tienes una voz hermosa -dijo Ren recostado en la entrada de la cocina

-Ren, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? - respondió sonrojándose

-Suficiente para ver ese pequeño espectáculo, me podría acostumbrar a esa bienvenida

-Ren deja de molestar - dijo mientras su sonrojo se tornaba un tono más oscuro

-Solo si me das mi beso de bienvenida - menciono con una sonrisa picara

-...

-¿Tu novio no merece un beso después de su largo y agotador día de trabajo?

Kyoko jugueteo un momento con su cabello y luego sujeto a Ren de la camisa para traerlo a su altura y empinándose para acortar la distancia que los separaba deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Bienvenido

-Estoy en casa. Y si, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto - dijo abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola más hacia a él, para reclamar nuevamente sus labios. Era un beso inocente de esos que se dan de bienvenida o despedida a la persona amada que rápidamente escalo en algo más básico y necesitado. Las manos de ella enredándose en su pelo, las manos de él viajando por la cuerva de su cintura y sujetándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban faltos de aire. Las piernas de Kyoko amenazando con fallar en cualquier momento. Y su rostro se coloreaba de un bonito rojo que hacia el corazón de Ren latir desenfrenado

Ren retomo un poco de su autocontrol y le dio un beso más antes de disculparse para ir a ducharse y ponerse algo mas cómodo.

.

.

.

Ren estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina estudiando uno de sus libretos

-Sabes que no necesitas cocinar ¿cierto?, siempre podemos pedir algo – dijo levantándose y abrazándola por la cintura a lo que ella dio un pequeño salto pero no se apartó del refugio de sus brazos

-Corn sabes que tengo un cuchillo en la mano ¿cierto?

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-La última vez que ayudaste tuvimos que pedir un domicilio

-Eso no fue mi culpa.

-Entonces ¿de quién? – giro dedicándole una mirada desaprobatoria

-Tal vez fue un poquito mi culpa

-¿Kuonnnnnnn?

-Ya, ya pero ¿porque están la azúcar y la sal en dos tarros iguales?

-Y me preguntas a mí, es tu casa

-Pero tú eres la única que cocinas

-Eres imposible

-Y aun así me amas – dijo robándole un beso

-Si aun así te amo, ahora fuera de mi cocina

La cena fue amena, conversando de una cosa y otra sobre sus respectivos trabajos, fue entonces que Kyoko noto que lo que siempre había atribuido como Ren tomándole el pelo no era más que una forma de coquetear con ella y esa pequeña pieza de nueva información hacia su corazón sentirse ligero dentro de su pecho.

Kyoko bebía su té cuando Ren decidió traer a colación un tema que le venía dando vueltas del día del baile cuando escucho algo por casualidad

-Kyoko me puedes explicar cómo es eso que eres parte del elenco de Kimagure Rock

Kyoko se ahogó con el té y cuando por fin se recuperó con la ayuda de Ren de su ataque de tos los colores se le drenaron del rostro, se removió incomoda y sin mirarlo a la cara murmuro algo

-Soy…po

-No te entendí Stellina

-Yo soy Bo…el pollo

-Ren la miro incrédulo por un par de segundos y luego estallo en carcajadas incapaz de detenerse

-Yo sé que no es como si fuera el más importante de los trabajos, pero no tienes que burlarte de mí- un aura oscura la rodeaba

-Lo siento Stellina, de verdad nunca me burlaría de tu trabajo, todos los trabajos son importantes, es solo que no puedo creer que ya te había confesado mis sentimientos y no me di cuenta

Algo hizo click en la mente de Kyoko y su rostro se tiño de un rojo vino

-Esa…chica…era….

-Si Kyoko la chica de la que le hablaba al pollo eras tú, siempre has sido tú.

-No lo sabía,…nunca pensé

-Lo se

-¿No estás enojado?

-Sorprendido la verdad, pero enserio nunca pensaste que la chica de la que hablabas podías ser tú ¿con cuantas chicas de secundaria me ves tratar?

-No, ahora que lo pienso…-dijo luciendo avergonzada

-Te amo con todo y ese despiste

Kyoko se sonrojo 10 tonos de rojo

-no soy despistada- respondió haciendo un puchero

-Lo que tú digas amor, lo que tú digas

Algún tiempo después los dos estaban sentados en la sala repasando una de los guiones de Kyoko

-Será mejor que tomemos un descanso

-Seguro, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de beber? – pregunto Kyoko

-Si no es mucho inconveniente

-Aquí tienes – dijo de regreso pasándole una botella de agua

-Kyoko yo me preguntaba ¿cómo te fue en el aeropuerto esta mañana?

**Flashback**

_-Los voy a extrañar_

_-Y nosotros a ti cariño_

_-Pero de qué hablan mujeres si nos volveremos a ver en un par de meses_

_Kyoko y Julie dejaron escapar las risas, sin embargo para el ojo observador de Kyoko no pasó desapercibido el rastro de tristeza en la mirada de Julie_

_-Mamá, Kuon…_

_-Lo se cariño, sé que volverá a nosotros cuando esté listo, pero realmente quisiera poder abrazarlo sin reservas, sin tener que escondernos como si se tratara de algo prohibido._

_-Me pido que les dijera que los ama muchísimo y que pronto llegara el momento, que no desesperen._

_-Asegúrense de no olvidarse de este par de viejos y no esperen mucho para darnos nietos_

_-MAMÁ, pero que cosas dices – dijo Kyoko sonrojada_

_-Pues querida no me estoy haciendo más joven con los días_

_En esos momentos su vuelo fue anunciado._

_-Nos vemos en un par de meses cariño. Por favor cuida de Kuon por mí._

_-Hasta pronto papá, mamá. No tienen de que preocuparse. Tengan feliz viaje_

Kyoko sabía que esa era la manera de Ren de preguntar por sus padres. No tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse y el aún tenía una meta que cumplir antes de sentirse digno de regresar a su lado. Sus fantasmas no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana, compartir el peso de sus pecados y los fantasmas que lo cazaban aligero su carga, pero aún estaban allí y eran cosas que solo él podría enfrentar. Ella mientras estaría esperando el día en que el pudiese perdonarse y regresar a aquellos que lo estarían esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Muy bien, mamá casi no me deja ir, parecía que hubiese olvidado que nos volveremos a ver en un par de meses. Ellos lamentan que no se pudieran despedir.

-Soy un hijo terrible ¿cierto? – dijo con la mirada pérdida

Ella aparto un poco los cabellos de su rostro y él la miro a esos ojos dorados que tanto lo cautivaban

-Tú estas trazando tú propio camino para volver a su lado y ellos lo saben y lo aceptan.

-Te amo tanto

Kyoko aún no se acostumbraba a escucharlo decir que la amaba, así que un notorio sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

-Yo también

-Tú también qué- dijo Ren molestándola

-Corn

-Vamos Kyoko-chan dilo

-Corn….yo también te amo

Ren la levanto del sofá y guiándola a un espacio despejado de la sala le pregunto

-¿Bailarías conmigo?

-_Siempre._

Él la abrazo fuerte contra su cuerpo como lo hacía cuando bailaban tango. Sus cuerpos se movían como uno, reconociendo el tacto y los movimientos del otro. Se fundieron bajo el ritmo de la música, el resto del mundo olvidado. No existía nada más solo él y ella.

Ren la levanto del piso y la hizo girar en el aire mientras ella le sonreía, él se permitió devolverle la sonrisa que solo ella podía poner en su rostro. Perdido en su sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de fascinación y amor recordó la primera noche cuando ella le pidió que le ayudara a bailar, nunca podría olvidar cuando ella le dijo _baila conmigo. _Ahora se movía con tanta gracia y maestría que si no fue porque el mismo fue víctima de sus pisotones jamás creía que era irremediablemente mala cuando iniciaron esta travesía.

Cruzo sus dos brazos sobre su cintura y ella los utilizo como soporte para separar un poco su torso y dejarse caer hacia atrás haciendo un medio circulo para volver a su postura anterior, Ren tomándola de las manos la separo de él sin romper el agarre y la hizo girar hacia su costado, para luego con giros envolventes traerla hacia sí y terminar el movimiento con una profunda inclinación. Sus miradas se perdieron en la del otro y recuerdos de aquellas noches no muy lejanas se dibujaron en sus mentes, noches llenas de palabras no dichas, de promesas silenciosas, de descubrimiento, noches de pesadillas calmadas por el olor a mimosas de la piel de ella y canciones que hablaban de hadas y los verdaderos deseos del corazón.

Él la levanto nuevamente en el aire sujetándola de la cintura y ella giro con la gracia y delicadeza de un ser etéreo que a ella le causaban tanta fascinación, una, dos, tres veces, su risa llenando el aire. Recordaron sus inseguridades, sus esperanzas, sus pequeños detalles y avances, una nota, un desayuno, unas flores, una invitación, un mensaje, un apodo, un cumplido, una comida caliente, una primera cita, un beso robado.

Ella deslizo su mano sobre la piel desnuda de su brazo y se abrazó a él. Levanto su otro brazo con fuerza y lo puso en su hombro para dejarse guiar por él hacia el siguiente movimiento. Esta cercanía les recordaba noches de tango, donde el roce de su piel se hacía insoportable, donde ese tipo de baila se convirtió en una dulce tortura a la que ninguno de los podía ni quería renunciar porque era el único momento donde se permitían perder el control.

Ren la envolvió en sus brazos y pronto estuvieron frente a frente, la música olvidada y pronto sus labios se sellaron en un beso donde cuidadosa pero fervientemente exploraban la boca del otro, Kyoko era una rápida aprendiz, Ren la sintió imitando los movimientos de él para explorar su boca y quiso dejar escapar un ronroneo de placer. En el calor del beso ninguno reparo en el hecho que Ren la hubiese levantado para ponerla a su altura y ahora ella tuviera las piernas enlazadas en su cintura. Ella deslizaba sus manos sobre su sedosa cabellera. Él por su parte acariciaba su espalda y pronto estuvo dibujando patrones sobre la piel desnuda debajo de la tela de su blusa. Kyoko sintió sus músculos contraerse con la necesidad, pero también tuvo miedo.

Ren pudo notar la duda en Kyoko y maldijo por dejarse llevar. Y separándola de él la dejo en el piso,

-Será mejor que paremos aquí.

Vio una mirada de tristeza pasar por los ojos de Kyoko y pudo adivinar su tren de pensamiento cuando ella le esquivo la mirada

-Kyoko mírame.

Ella no lo hizo y el tomándola de la barbilla la obligo a hacerlo

-Dios sabe que te amo y que te deseo con todo mí ser pero no pienso obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.

-No es que no quiera – dejo escapar Kyoko antes de detenerse tornándose un tono de rojo que no parecía muy saludable

Ren no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

-Es solo que me da miedo –agrego en voz baja

-No tienes porque stellina, llegaremos allí poco a poco, a su tiempo – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – Te amo lo sabes

-También te amo

-¿Qué tal una película?

Los dos se acurrucaron en el sofá arropados por la manta de algodón egipcio que allí reposa mientras veían Silver Linings Playbook. Fue difícil concentrarse en la película con los besos robados, las cosquillas y la cercanía en general.

La película pronto término y aún acurrucados con Kyoko recostada sobre su pecho le dijo

-Sabes estoy feliz de que lo pidieras

-Mmm – pregunto ella apretándose contra su pecho ¿Qué cosa?

-_**Que bailara contigo**_

_"La danza es el lenguaje secreto del alma"_

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NA. **Gracias mil a todos los que me acompañaron en **Baila conmigo** que fue mi primera aventura en el mundo del fanfiction. Un final un poco abierto pero como dice alguien que conozco "la idea del final es dejar saber que la vida de los personajes sigue aun cuando nuestra historia llega a su fin". Gracias especial a **_Tachan_** por lidiar con mi loquera y por convencerme de publicar la historia.

A los lectores fantasmas que se andan por allí, no saben lo que los comentarios significan y el aliento y alegría que dan. Esta comunidad crece no solo con el aporte de los que escribimos sino también con los comentarios de los lectores. Gracias mil a ustedes también

Como nota final y personal sean felices, bailen como si nadie los viera y únanse a una causa, allí afuera hay muchísimas causas que necesitan su apoyo

Hasta la próxima


End file.
